


Legend/Reader One-Shots (Apex Legends)

by Huntress_ApexLegend



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Andmayberevenanttoo, Bloodplay, Breeding, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, ImmildlyobssesedwithBloodhound, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rev loves you, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Sex, cute little legend babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 80,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_ApexLegend/pseuds/Huntress_ApexLegend
Summary: A complication of SFW and NSFW one-shots. I plan on doing one for most of the legends and will continue to add tags as I update the 'story'.Please be patient and I take requests, I prefer to write LegendxReader but I will try my hand at LegendxLegend if you want.Some of the NSFW might be a little disturbing, I will make sure to add the proper tags but be warned.Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Reader, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/You, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/Reader, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Reader, Loba Andrade/Reader, Makoa Gibraltar/Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader, Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Reader, Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader, Revenant/Bloodhound/Reader, Wraith | Renee Blasey/Reader
Comments: 303
Kudos: 503





	1. Bubbles (Pathfinder x Reader) SFW

**Author's Note:**

> First up a SFW PathfinderxReader (Bubbles)

Serene. 

You would think a battlefield would always feel like one. All the blood shed, death and pain seeps through the sand and soil on which you tread so it's hard to see it as anything else. Right now, though, it's a place of comfort and relaxation. This isn't always the case, of course, but days like today seem to happen more often than before.

Pathfinder is...unique. He's disturbingly optimistic, even when you think he has malfuntioned and is broken beyond repair. Yet time after time the scrappy MRVN comes through with the best attitude of any living thing on this planet (or any other for that matter).

I can't remember exactly why I befriended him, it might have something to do with all the time he spends in my father's workshop for repairs. That's beside the point though, the time we do spend together is invaluable to me. I didn't know something without a heart could learn to heal someone with a broken one.

He is my rock on most of the harder days when I can't get out of bed. I try to be his guide to the human parts of life, I'm constantly finding stuff to do to occupy our time when we hangout. 

Like today...

Skyhook isn't necessarily my favorite place to stay but the view of the sunrise from the top of the largest building is undeniably gorgeous. We watch the navy blue of the night sky swirl into a light blue with a few scattered clouds to block out some of the suns rays. I jump up excitedly and beckon Pathy to do the same. He excitedly bounces from foot to foot as I grab something from my bag beside me.

"Watch this!" I pull out the small wand from a bright pink cylindrical container and hold it up. Pathfinder manages to tilt his head in a curious manner as I bring it about an inch in front of my lips. I softly blow into it and a few bubbles shoot out. 

"That's really cool friend!" I high-five him after setting it aside. 

"They're called bubbles, want to try?" A sad face pops up on his computer screen.

"I cannot blow air." I smile and beckon him over before going into the backpack again. I pull out a bubble wand this time and twist the top off.

"You don't need to, you can let the wind do the work or wave your arm back and fourth." I show him how to do it before handing both pieces over to him. He does so, rather agressively, and lets out a frustrated grunt. I step behind him and rest my hand on top of his cold metallic one that is holding the wand. His arm creaks a little as I guide his movements to be much more controlled. After a bubble blows out I step back and let him try it on his own.

"I did it friend!" He excitedly drops the wand and holds my waist. I try to conceal my blush as he lifts me up and spins me around a few times, the wind whips my hair around. I try to fix the unkempt mass on my head but he grabs one of my hands in his and uses the other to tilt my head up by grabbing my chin.

"If I had a mouth I would kiss you." The blush on my cheeks gives me away as I bite my lip. I simply grab his hand and rest it over my heart. My heartbeat has significantly sped up in the last few seconds. He takes notice and a surprised face immediately replaces the happy face on his screen. "Are you okay?!"

He's worried.

'SO SWEET' I inwardly squeal and smile reassuringly at him.

"I would kiss you too, Pathy. How about a hug instead?" He doesn't hesitate to pull me close, I find myself gasping for air after his grip tightens a bit. He doesn't ease up but instead switches me over to one arm and grapples off the building. I scream in delight and fear as we reach the roof of another building. After resetting his grapple we drop down in front of the door. He sets me down carefully and opens it for me.

"I think our friends were watching." I stiffen and quickly scan the area before noticing Mirage and Bloodhound leaning on the balcony of a nearby building. I doubt they were paying attention but they definitely had a clear view of us from their spot.

"A-are you embarrassed by me?" My attention is directed to the ground as I shuffle my feet nervously. 

"No." Before I can even look up his hands are on my waist again. I try to conceal my surprised gasp as he lifts me up and sits me down on the nearby counter. Doing this helps even out some of the height difference, at least enough for him to comfortably lean down. 

"I love you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I'm torn between shock and embarrassment at his straight-forward nature. He takes notice of my hesitation and steps back. "I'm sorry...was that bad?" 

"N-no, I love you too Pathy. I'll be whatever you want us to be, as long as we get to keep hanging out like this." He claps excitedly before holding my hands again.

"I would like to try making bubbles while I swing on my grapple." 

"That would be pretty awesome! Let's try it!" 

Let's just say I've never seen Mirage so distraught, Pathfinder may or may not have accidently spilt some in his hair while swinging around. I can't help but laugh as Mirage scolds Pathfinder while Bloodhound tries to calm Mirage down. I just smile at the scene unfolding in front of me.

Who knew bubbles could make this day such an adventure?


	2. Hurt Me, Please! (Revenant x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had your eye on a partiuclar murderous simulacrum for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by ganymedejam's Revenant fics, I highly recommend checking them out because they are super fantastic.
> 
> ALSO NSFW! <3 ENJOY!

Revenant probably doesn't even know I exist but I've been curious about him for a long time. I've never had a conversation with the murderous simulacrum standing in front of me but that doesn't stop me from feeling jealous when his glowing eyes are fixated on something...or someone. I try not to glare at him as jealousy floods my body but my cheeks heat up in embarrassment when I take notice of a small mirror in the room. He's looking at me without an ounce of subtly through said mirror. When he realizes I've finally registered what's going on he grunts and turns around to face me. I then also realize the room is empty aside from the two of us, the other legends must have left right after the dropship returned to HQ.

"S-sorry!" I stutter out, my face is heating up a deeper shade of red. I quickly turn around and rush back to my room. As soon as I reach out to open the door long metal fingers grasp the door knob. I yelp out in surprise as cool metal pushes up against my back. He turns the door knob and agressively shoves me inside of the room. I lose my balance and end up on my hands and knees as he slams the door shut behind himself.

"You've been watching me, skinbag." I gulp nervously. He grabs my forearm and hoists me up off the floor before slamming me against the wall. I groan from the pain of the impact.

"I-I..." I'm clearly flustered as he traces my jaw with his thin and sharp metallic pointer finger. He continues to move it up and applies more pressure once he reaches my cheek, I bite my lip to supress the moan threatening to spill from my mouth.

"You like that, don't you? I thought I heard you whimper when we fought today." One hand travels down to my pants, he slides them down enough to free my thighs and begins to caress the left one. After a moment he presses his finger against it, the cold metal makes me shiver and I groan out in pleasure as he cuts across my thigh.

"Answer me." He wraps the hand that was resting on my cheek around my throat and squeezes as he slices across my thigh again.

"Y-YES," I cry out desperately before lowering my voice, "Hurt me, p-please!"

"You call that begging?" He steps back, his head tilts forward as he scans my body. I desperately rub at my clothed entrance for some sort of friction as I turn my head away.

"Rev...R-Revenant, p-please hurt me! Cut me, c-choke me, whatever you want!" 

"Mmm...that's better, skinsuit." His hand turns into a blade to cut my shirt off, I slide the rest of the way out of my pants as he works on my bra next.

"Bedroom, now." He orders, I squeak as he squeezes my hip before pushing me forward (much more gently this time). His hand finds its way to my ass as we walk in complete silence. Once we reach the bed he picks me up and tosses me into the middle of it without warning. With his body covering mine his hand trails down from my neck to my breast, he pinches the nipple teasingly before rolling it between the pads on the tips of his fingers.

"You've been watching me for quite some time, haven't you skinbag? How long have you waited for this?" I moan as his hand trails further down, he leaves a long cut from my ribs to my hip before cutting my panties off.

"S-since the first time you killed m-me..."

"Heh..." His gravelly voice makes me tremble as his finger travels up and down my opening without pressing inside. Fucking tease...

"I r-remember the feeling of your hands on my neck as you sliced into me..."

"I bet you got off on that, didn't you? Pathetic." I whimper and turn my head to conceal my blush. 

"LOOK AT ME." His hand roughly grabs my jaw, I look into his glowing optics that seem to be swirling with excitement.

His finger slips inside my already wet cunt. I moan out his name as he adds another finger and then another before he uses the thumb from his other hand to rub my clit. I purposely squeeze myself around his fingers a few times to elicit a few grunts and noises from him. He keeps a steady rhythm while pushing his fingers in and out at an ungodly speed. He bends them forward and hits just the right spot that makes me squirm and writhe around beneath him.

"Oh f-fuck, Rev! Right there!" I moan shamelessly after no longer feeling self-conscious. His hand moves from my clit to my right thigh and digs into the skin before he drags it down. The mixture of pleasure and pain sends me over the edge and with one final thrust of his fingers I find myself screaming out his name as I cum. He pulls his hand away and I grab his wrist.

"Do you have, um, a-"

"Cock attachment?" He finishes off and chuckles at the blush that sweeps over my face. I nod and he tears off his loin cloth to reveal a rather long and girthy cock. It's color matches the red on his metal plating and a few drops of synthetic cum are dripping from the tip.

"I watched you get off to me after that match, you know. Heard you crying out my name as you pleasured yourself so I thought I'd get one. I just had to have you and it seems I always get what I want." 

"Let me ride you, p-please..." We switch positions and I hover over him before lining myself up over his cock. I slide down his entire length slowly and sit still as I try to adjust. He squeezes my hips and forces me to move. I lean forward and press my hand against the cold metal plate covering the wires on his chest and bounce on his cock. He takes notice of how my breasts jiggle and moves one hand to them. He switches between them and teases my nipples. I grab his wrist from the hand still on my hip and guide it to my throat. He gets the message as he starts to constrict my airways, it's enough to be uncomfortable but pleasurable. I find myself trembling as I squeeze his cock. The fluids leak out sloppily and coat both of our thighs.

"Just look at the mess you've made..." I slump against his chest with him still inside of me.

"M-maybe you should punish me..." He immediately flips us back around so I'm underneath him once again. I throw my legs over his shoulders as he pounds mercilessly into me. He holds onto my thighs and repeately digs his claw-like fingers into the skin to draw more and more blood. I'm dizzy from the pleasure of it all and find myself screaming his name over and over again.

"Let them know who you belong to. SCREAM LOUDER!"

"REVENANT! Ah, F-FUCK REVENANT!" I can feel his movements becoming erratic before he slams all the way inside, the tip of his cock pushes as deep as possible while a flood of synthetic cum fills me up. He slowly pulls out and admires his work as our combined fluids ooze out onto the bed.

"If anybody else touches you, I'll kill them with my bare hands. You belong to me, skinbag." I nod tiredly as he stands up.

"W-wait, stay with me?" He groans but lays beside me anyways. I try not to make him uncomfortable but he surprises me by pulling me close.

"Don't think I won't kill you if you tell anybody about this." I giggle as my eyes begin to feel heavy.

"Wouldn't dream of it..." I fall asleep as he pulls the covers over my body.


	3. Mates for Life (Bloodhound x Reader) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content ahead! 
> 
> Also heads up, this has them not being entirely human but not another species either.
> 
> Basically a human/wolf mix. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

All I want to do is have a litter of pups with my mate.

The timing is never right though, Bloodhound is at the apex HQ most of the time while I'm at home left to my own devices. I suppose it really isn't their fault. They were completely up front with me about their career as a legend when we met. I can handle it most of the time but days like these are unbearable... my heat cycle has just begun and the warmth pooling in my lower abdomen is only going to get worse. Nothing works as I try to satiate my needs by rutting against pretty much anything or pawing at myself. 

I'm always left with an ache only my partners knot can alleviate.

After I've had enough of wallowing in my own pity I decide to wander into the forest. As soon as I step outside the familiar scent of pine and leather fills the air. I whine as I search the immediate vicinity for any trace of Bloodhound. A low growl from somewhere in the darkness is the only indication that they are near (besides their scent), I whine out again as a plead for them to come closer.

"Bloodhound!" The growling gets louder as they draw near.

"I can smell your need, elskan." I shiver in anticipation as they stand in front of me. They lean over and open the door to push me inside, I happily let them do so. Their touch, even with the gloves on, makes me mewl out in pleasure.

"I didn't expect you h-home." I stutter as they toss their mask away and bury their face in my neck.

"It vas a surprise, they gave us the veek off. This is fortunate, I'm pleasantly surprised to find you here like this." They press against my clothed entrance and I grind against their hand.

"Patience elskan." I whimper and rest my head on their chest.

"H-hound..."

"Vhat is it you desire beloved?" I tug at the hem of their shirt before cupping their scarred cheek.

"Fill me with your seed! Fill me with pups! Please, please..." I beg shamelessly and pull their body against mine. They squeeze my thighs and pick me up off the floor, I wrap my legs around their waist and let them carry me to the bedroom. Their feral instincts take over as they, quite literally, toss me onto the bed carelessly. I immediately shed all the clothes I'm wearing while they do the same.

Their body covers mine and they attack my neck. I squirm underneath them as they leave a trail of bites down to my bare stomach. Gasps and moans of pleasure fill the otherwise silent room as they continue to affectionately mark their territory. I try to be patience and let them have their way.

"M-more Hound, please...I need more." They 'tsk' and push their knee between my thighs.

"Ve haven't had a chance to do it like this my love, I plan on taking my time to enjoy your body." I whimper but I'm positive they can hear the excitement in all the noises I make. 

Before they have the chance to speak again I lift my hips up and grind against their thigh. As soon as the scent of my slick fills the air their growls become impatient and their red eyes seem to darken. I turn my focus to their facial expression. Their eyebrows are furrowed in concentration and their sharp canines are poking out, I usually find it adorable but right now all I can think about is how much I want them to use them to mark my skin more.

I tire myself out before I even come close to having an orgasm. Bloodhound squeezes my thigh sympathetically before pressing two fingers against my entrance. They coat them with my slick before pushing them inside, I lift my hips up again to give them a better angle. Their touch is intoxicating, I'm dizzy and the burning pleasure is too much as they continuously push their fingers inside of me.

"Your scent is driving me wild." They breathe out, I can't control the moan that slips out at the thought of affecting them like this.

"Y-your touch..." I huff out and close my eyes, "I need more Bloodhound, please!" They groan and remove their fingers, I open my eyes as they raise them to their mouth. They lick them clean before leaning forward and pressing our lips together, I can taste myself on them. It only makes me press harder against them. I notice a mischievious glint in their eyes as they crawl back down towards my dripping cunt, they press their nose against it and inhale. My legs are trembling and my thighs tense up as they groan against my wet heat. Without warning they thrust their tongue inside and bring their thumb up to rub circles on my clit. My toes curl and I arch my back at the intense pleasure as they continue to eat me like a starved animal. Their drool mixes with my juices and it dribbles down their chin. It lands on the bed as they pull away from my heat. I stare at them through hazy eyes before throwing my head back and crying out in pain.

"S-so c-close but I NEED more." They narrow their eyes and push the tip of their cock into me teasingly.

"Today is the day my love." A small smile graces my face as they press themself inside.

"Breed me, Bloodhound. It would be my honor to carry our pups." They let out a desperate growl before pulling back and slamming into me at an intense pace. I arch my back and scream out as they lean over my body. I throw my arms over their shoulders and dig my nails into their back, the scent of blood fills the air as I start leaving scratches on them.

"Hands and knees, now!" They demand while pulling out. I whine but do as I'm told. They grip my hips hard and slam back inside, I push my ass back in hopes of helping them get as deep as possible.

"Good girl, you are so vell behaved for me." I moan out and bite my lip until I draw blood.

"Oh Hound..." My voice is barely audible against the slapping of skin and heavy breathing. I can feel their knot pushing hard against my entrance, they quickly flip me on my back again before their knot slips completely inside of me. I can feel the warmth from their cum spilling inside as I cry out their name one last time. They pant heavily and stare directly into my eyes, the lust is replaced by adoration. The smile they give me makes my heart beat wildly in my chest and burn with intense love for them.

"I vill pray to the gods for a healthy litter." I subconsciously hold my stomach and smile warmly at them.

"I am so lucky to have you as my mate." They cover my body and rest their head over my heart.

"As am I, elskan. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think it's time to introduce you the other legends, I vant to keep you close so I can protect you beloved." I run my hand through their beautiful ginger hair, I'm careful not to pull out the beads and mess up the small braids.

"I'd like that."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No freaking way, seriously?" The man Bloodhound called Mirage is staring me down, I shift uncomfortably and smile at him.

"I-I'm sorry, Bloodhound said it was okay for me to meet you all. I hope I haven't disappointed you." I rest a hand on my swollen belly as he offers me a chair.

"It's not that, brudda. We just didn't know you existed until today." I bite my lip nervously as the huge man laughs boisterously. I sit down and stare at the floor. Bloodhound doesn't stray more than a foot away from me as I lift my head to scan the room of legends.

"You're gorgeous, it's too bad they got to you first." The soldier, Bangalore, adds as the medic slaps her shoulder.

"What do they look like, amiga? I mean, woo, if they got you I bet they are a catch!" I can't help the blush on my face as I intertwine my hand with their gloved hand.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Guess we'll just have to wait for zhe baby." Wattson, who introduced herself as Natalie, claps excitedly. 

These legends are something else, it's no wonder Bloodhound barely talks about them. Even after a small interaction I can tell their personalities are so distinct, it's hard to imagine them pairing up in teams to murder each other.

"Well, I hope you find the headquarters accommodating." Lifeline chimes in with a sweet smile.

"If not I can help you out, babe." Mirage winks and points finger guns at me.

"Elliott-" Bloodhound warns him, he puts his hands up defensively.

"Kidding, I'm kidding! Please don't kill me." I can't help but laugh.

This is going to be interesting.


	4. I'm Here Now (Bloodhound x Reader) SFW W/ IMPLIED SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Bloodhound fic because I'm trash :P I do have a cool idea for a Gibraltar story though so expect that soon :)

The quiet trickle of water flowing downstream is quite calming. An owl hoots from somewhere to the east and cicadas 'hiss' on trees as the sun begins to set. I rest on a rock, the least jagged rock I can find, and bask in the warmth of the remaining rays peeking over the horizon. I sway my head side to side, my braid swings carelessly as I sigh in content.

The sweet aroma of honeysuckle flows through the cool breeze. The leaves rustle as the trees are ruffled by said breeze. A 'caw' breaks my focus and I find myself staring at a raven perched on a tree branch. I instantly recognize Artur, Bloodhound's faithful companion. I whistle to call his attention as I extend my arm forward.

"Hello Artur, I brought your favorite treat." He lands gracefully near my wrist as I open my palm to reveal a few small pieces of beef jerky. I watch as he pecks at the food, he 'caws' happily and nuzzles my hand in a display of affection once he finishes up.

"You spoil him." I turn towards Bloodhound, they are emerging from the treeline with their trusty axe settled comfortably on their hip.

"I love him, his presence brings me comfort." They take a few small steps towards me as Artur flies away.

"Hmm...regardless, I am surprised you are still out here. It vill be dark soon."

"I needed to get away from it all. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a bother. I can go." They shake their head, the beads from their mask click together quietly.

"You are never a bother. Vould you like to talk about it?" I subconsciously grab my braid and play with the end of it. It's a nervous tick I've had for a really long time but nobody has ever taken notice, except for Bloodhound of course (they are VERY observant). They know my anxiety kicks up like this when I think about the past (which is quite often). I have so many unresolved issues from my childhood. A few tears spring to my eyes as I recount a particularly painful memory.

"Honestly? It's my mom..."

"𝘞-𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨?" 𝘐 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥.

"𝘓𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯, 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵-"

"𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶." 𝘔𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘶𝘱𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.

"𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰, ____." 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳.

"𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘱-𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦! 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰!" 𝘐 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴.

"𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰..." 𝘐 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘦 it.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰! 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮, 𝘐 𝘕𝘌𝘌𝘋 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮.

𝘉𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘐 𝘤𝘳𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘐'𝘮 𝘦𝘹𝘩𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘐 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘭 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤. 

𝘔𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 

𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘦?

"Elskan..." Their voice is soothing, one hand reaches out to squeeze my shoulder and the other gently caresses my cheek to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry." I laugh nervously and smile sadly at them.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Abandonment is not easy to deal vith." I stand up to face them, the height difference is laughable. They are an entire foot taller than I am! I force myself to look up into the dark lense of their mask and bite my lip.

"You'd think after all this time I could handle it. The pain just keeps resurfacing a-and it's worse now because...well, 'cause I like you a lot Hound. I love spending time with you, I look forward to our nature hikes. I'm just scared that if I get too attached the metaphorical rug will be swept out from under my feet again. You'll just leave...just like she did. Just like everyone does...eventually..." They reach their hand out to touch my cheek but I step back. My ankle gets wedged between the rock I was sitting on and a smaller rock beside it, I fall back but before I hit the ground Bloodhound lunges forward to catch me. Their body is leaning over mine with both of their arms wrapped around my back.

We don't stay like this for long, they pull me against their chest as they straighten themself out. I nuzzle my head into their chest, the warmth radiating from them is a comfort at a time like this.

"I find joy in your companionship as vell." Their voice is barely above a whisper.

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Elskan, I'm not going to force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove that I am not going anyvhere."

"I don't deserve that but thank you Hound. From the bottom of my heart...thank you for being here for me." Before they respond Artur swoops down to perch on my head. I pull away from Bloodhound, they laugh and carefully remove him from my hair.

"Artur is fond of you too. It's a sign. Go out on a date vith me, how does tomorrow sound? Ve can spend some time together after the game." I pretend to contemplate their offer. I'm not trying to seem too eager.

"Will there be food?" Artur caws excitedly at the mention of food.

"Of course, vhatever you desire."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm currently curled up in bed with Bloodhound. It's been two years since our first official date and I'm pleased to say they have upheld their promise. They never skip our dates and if something comes up they send Artur with a note to let me know. They always make sure to say 'until we meet again' when we go our separate ways too. It's such a sweet sentiment, like an unspoken promise that there will be a next time.

I've been able to overcome so much with their support.

I press closer to their bare chest and listen to the steady rhythm of their heart. They stir and crack one eye open before running their fingers through my hair. I'm fond of their touch, it sends spikes of electricity down my spine every time they caress my cheek. Our kisses light a fire in my chest, my heart feels like it's going to explode from joy everytime our lips touch.

"You are distracted. Are you having trouble sleeping?" I hum quietly until I can think of a proper response.

"Just thinking about how much I appreciate you. H-how much I..."

"Elskan?"

"I love you Bloodhound. You've never let me down and I love you for that. I love your smile and the scars that cover your body...You are just perfect." This makes them smile tiredly.

"I love you too, but nobody is perfect."

"Hush up and accept the compliment." They only chuckle and stretch out before pulling me up for a kiss.

"For you? Anything."

"Anything?" I smirk and nuzzle my face against their throat.

"Yes?" I nip at their neck which elicits a quiet groan from them.

Let's just say I didn't get very much sleep. And I'm more than okay with that!


	5. Connections (Crypto X Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Fandom_Enforcer, it was their idea!I hope you enjoy it and I also might do a second part because I really like how this turned out!
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> My idea is that Reader is a hacker disguised as a fan of Apex and somehow caught the attention of Crypto. Idk how but she's like a vigilante hidden in plain sight and she caught his heart as much as he has hers.

The last game of the Apex season is undoubtedly the most celebrated event in all of the outlands. Personally, I couldn't care less for the bloodsport. It's a great distraction from the destruction left in the wake of the frontier war but nothing can replace what I've lost. What we've all lost...For the job I've taken, you would have no idea I'm not an avid fan of the games. My target, of course, is the one and only Crypto so I'm playing the part of sit-in-the-stands fan.

He's an interesting case, to say the least, and people are willing to spend a lot of money to get information on someone like him. The syndicate, for starters, and even Hammond Robotics has tried their hand at getting in on his secrets. I refuse to work for either organization, they've tried to recruit me on several occassions but I won't bend to their will. They play dirty and that's just not my style.

I'm a top-tier hacker with morals (at least I like to think so). I'm essentially a private investigator but I do research on all my clients and the people they need information on. And I ride solo, since I am tech-savvy I don't need someone to help me do said research...it's nice to be so self-reliant but lonely at times...

Anyways...my first priority in any new job is to meet the target face-to-face. It's kind of an oddity, you think being a hacker I'd prefer the safety of distance behind my computer. I truly think you can learn a lot about an individual by making their aquaintence. This has gotten me into some unwanted situations but I have to be true to myself. And what's a job without risks? I refuse to mindlessly give out information unless the target poses a threat to someones safety and well-being.

Which brings me here, at the meet-and-greet after the last game of the season. All legends are required to attend and with such a large crowd I figured it would be the perfect way to stay inconspicuous and meet Crypto without the threat of being harmed. Of course, plans change and someone in the same industry as myself is bound to be observant.

Crypto stares in my direction, I can't help the blush that covers my face as our eyes meet. I've always heard of instant connections but I know that couldn't be possible. Could it...? Regardless, I have a goal in mind and I intend to follow through. His attention is gone from me within moments as a fan with a stuffed drone plushy excitedly pushes through the crowd to reach him. A steady stream of people line up behind her, I decide this is the opportunity I'm looking for so I get in line behind someone wearing a handmade replica of his jacket.

'Neat...' I can't help but think as I try to distract myself. The time seems to pass by slower than usual, I find myself getting antsy as the line gets shorter and shorter. I listen in on his conversation with some of the other fans, he's short with them but polite. It's what you would expect from someone who doesn't like to overshare.

"여보세요 (hello)?" My thoughts are interrupted and I raise an eyebrow in confusion. Somehow in my daze I made it to the front of the line, Crypto is right in front of me with both hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I-I, uh, sorry." I shake my head and hold my hand out, "My name is _____, it's a pleasure." He hesitantly takes my hand, my heart rate noticably increases and the warmth from his hand in mine is intoxicating. All I can think of is how much I want more...

"I guess I don't need to introduce myself then." The ghost of a smile graces his features but it's gone so fast I begin to wonder if I imagined it.

"Probably not..."

"..." Cue awkward silence...

"..."

"Do you have something for me to sign?" My face is embarrassingly red, it leads up into a burning sensation on my ears.

"Uh no, I just, uh..." I cover my face with my hands while trying to regain my composure, "I just wanted to meet you." With that I turn away and start to walk, I can feel his eyes on the back of my head. Way to blow it...

"Wait!" I turn around, surprised by the way his voice projects through the crowd. The other legends look on with vague interest as I turn around to meet his gaze again. He seems to contemplate what to say for a moment, I wait patiently with the faintest blush still on my cheeks.

"Do you drink coffee?" I can't hide the surprise I feel as the blush deepens once again. I bite my lip and nod, already expecting what he's about to ask.

"You should join me for some tomorrow." He rushes over and holds out a small slip of paper, on it is an address and some written directions on how to get there. It seems a bit complicated but I shrug it off and smile. There's also a time scribbled in the corner, 8 o'clock in the morning. 

'Someone is a morning person...' I supress a laugh at the silly thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." With that I turn and leave to the (shifty) hotel I'm staying at. Less security is better in my opinion, nobody questions the stranger on a computer with a VPN because so many strange and questionable things happen at a dank hotel in the middle of the night.

I close and lock the door as soon as I enter my room. My initial search for Crypto is relatively unsuccessful, nothing of vital importance comes up. This isn't my first case though, so I make the decision to examine his equipment (the drone in particular). There's an article that pops up, it speculates that the drone 'Crypto' uses is similar in design to one used by Tae Joon Park.

Why does that name sound familiar...

I immediately delve into another search, article after article pops up on my screen. After clicking one randomly I stare in disbelief at the words on my screen. 

'Tae Joon Park is wanted for murder of his foster sister, Mila Alexander. Park has evaded the syndicate and is believed to still be a threat, if anyone comes into contact-' 

I skim through the rest of the article. There's no guarantee they are the same person, but thinking back on many of Cypto's body modifications....it's not hard to believe he's hiding from something (or in this case someone). And, of course, there's the drone. I do my best to do a side-by-side comparison of the equipment. There really aren't enough pictures of him but I find myself saving the few I do find.

After staying up awhile longer I come to the decision to contact the person I was hired by to let them know I couldn't find anything. I can't fathom actually letting people know his possible secret. Maybe I can convince myself it's because he doesn't seem like the type of person to do that but I know...I know it's because he has caught my interest. Maybe I should just get some rest...I log off of my computer and put everything together in a secure bag before laying on the bed. 

'I can't wait to see him again...'

*timeskip to the next day*

I shift uncomfortably in front of the door, I didn't realize he invited me to his apartment for coffee. The voice in the back of my head is on high-alert, someone who is private wouldn't be willing to let a stranger know where they live. I don't dwell on it though, I'm far too excited to see him again. I raise my fist and gently tap the door three times before waiting. It isn't long before soft footsteps approach and the door swings open to reveal a casually dressed Crypto.

"Come in, 어서 오십시오 (welcome)." I tilt my head and give him a lopsided grin.

"I don't know what that means but sure!" He steps aside and I walk past him, the place is plain and mostly unfurnished but I don't comment on it. It's not really my place to tell him how to live.

"The kitchen is this way." I nod and follow behind him a respectable distance. We sit down across from each other at a small, round table where two cups are waiting. There's sugar and cream in the middle of it, I wait for him to get comfortable before making my coffee the way I like it.

"I-I'm sorry." He raises an eyebrow at me. "I told you my name but not who I am."

"I know who you are." I swallow loudly and wait for him to kick me out or threaten me. "That's not why I invited you."

"Oh?" I don't bother trying to hide my surprise as he lifts the cup to his mouth. When he sets it back down he uses his thumb to trace the rim of it nervously.

"I don't know why I did." He admits, I don't take offense to the confession though.

"Hmm. Do you want to know what I possibly found?" He looks at me skeptically and shrugs nonchalantly. "It's probably not true, right Tae Joon Park?" At the mention of the name he freezes, his eye twitches but he quickly composes himself.

"..."

"I don't think it was you, y'know? And I think we connected pretty well yesterday...I don't think I could fall for a murderer." 

"You don't know anything..." I shrug and stand up to leave. "Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"I felt it too, the..connection..." At this I smile and bite my lip to supress the urge to squeal with delight.

"So I'll be seeing you again soon, I hope." He stands up and moves closer to me, our faces are inches apart.

"I'd like that." I grab his chin and pull him down for a quick kiss before turning away to leave. "It's a date!" After skipping away happily I exit his apartment. As I leave a notification for a new chat pops up on my phone. I read it over with a dopey grin on my face.

'Saturday, same time. Breakfast included this time...' -Crypto


	6. Beach Day (Gibraltar x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I fully intended this to be male reader but I left it gender ambiguous. Love it or hate it, :)
> 
> Also if you're interested I recommend listening to 'Over the Rainbow' by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole

The crashing of the waves and the ocean breeze creates both a calm and relaxed atmosphere. Most of the legends are dressed casually, myself included. Elliott, unfortunately, decided to wear a speedo and I've never seen Bloodhound so flustered in my life. Even with the mask on, you can tell they are incredibly uncomfortable. That's beside the point, of course, but it's still hilarious to be able to bare witness to it.

Renee, Natalie and Ajay are setting up beach chairs around the small fire pit Bloodhound kindly offered to build (to distract themself from Elliott's attire). There's a red cooler full of off-brand beer, wine and water for the light weights. Everyone is hanging around, the conversation is lively and the laughs are contagious. Even Bangalore is dressed down and chilled out, her normally stoic and uncaring demeanor is significantly softer. And Makoa is boisterous and excitable as usual, he's riling everyone up to make sure we all have a good time.

Makoa and I also have a special surprise for everyone, it's something we've been planning since the trip was arranged. I brought a ukulele, curteous of Octane (surprisingly), and Makoa brought his voice. The song we pick matches his personailty and voice perfectly, which is pretty difficult because he's definitely one-of-a-kind.

"Alright bruddas, settle down now. ____ and I have something special to share with you." I smile at him and pull the instrument out of a small case(that no one took notice of somehow). Someone pushes a chair towards me, I prop one leg up and adjust the ukulele to rest comfortably in my hands. I strum the first few notes, Ajay and Natalie perk up when they recognize the song. I can't help but smile at their excitement.

"Ooh, Ooh...Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby, I  
Oh, somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
Clouds high over the rainbow, makes all your dreams come true, ooh" 

A few of the legends clap along to the beat and others bob their heads in a gentle rhythm.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me, oh"

I take my foot off the chair and walk around with a smile plastered on my face, when I reach Makoa I lean my shoulder on his arm (because of height differences).

"Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Oh why, oh why can't I? I  
I see trees of green and red roses too  
I'll watch then bloom just for me and you  
And I think to myself  
Oh, what a wonderful world"

He throws his arm around my waist and we sway side to side, he's careful not to distract me from playing though.

"I see skies of blue, clouds of white  
The brightness of day, the dark, say goodnight  
And I think to myself  
Oh, what a wonderful world"

I echo his words softly, it truly is a wonderful world when we're not murdering each other in a bloodsport designed to appease the masses. Those with nothing left after the war...I shake the thoughts from my head and nearly mess up but I'm able to refocus on Makoa's voice.

"The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shakin' hands saying, "How's it? How you?"  
They're really saying, "I love you"

I whisper a soft 'I love you' to him and he squeezes my hip, I can't help but laugh at the gesture. I know it's his way of aknowledging what I said because he can't say it back just yet.

"I hear babies cry and I'd watch them grow  
They'll learn much more than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
Oh, what a wonderful world  
I think to myself, yes  
What a wonderful world  
I think to myself, yeah  
What a wonderful world"

"Ah-ooh  
Oh, what a wonderful world it is  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, na, na, mama  
Yeah, yeah, aloha"

I set the ukulele down and let Makoa lift me up in a bear hug. I can't help but squirm, the heat he's radiating is unbearable when combined with the sweltering heat of the summer sun beating down on us. Applause erupts from the other legends when Makoa sets me back down. I realize it wasn't for the song as he kneels down in front of me and pulls out a plain-looking silver engagement ring. It's perfect for me, pretty much all I could have asked for and I find myself tearing up.

"____ ____, my world would truly be wonderful if you'd promise to spend the rest of our days together, in sickness and in health..." I bite my lip to keep from sobbing as I nod my head vigorously.

"I didn't ask yet, brudda."

"Sorry, sorry..."

"Would you do me the honor and marry m-"

"Yes, yes, yes!" He laughs as I throw my arms around his shoulders.

"You still didn't let me finish but it's okay." I blush from embarrassment but throw myself onto him. We fall haphazardly on the sand, I'm sprawled out on top of the tank of a man. 

"I love you Makoa Gibraltar."

"I love you too brudda. Now let's go swimming!"


	7. I Dare You (Caustic x Reader) SFW W/ IMPLIED SMUT

It started out as just a glimmer of hope on a dull and rainy afternoon. The company I work for hosts a raffle every year and this years prize is better than ever: A 2-week paid vacation and tickets to a special 'hang-out' with the Apex Legends. Now let me be very clear, I love the games but I'm by no means a fangirl. Sure, the legends are cool (some are even badass), but at the end of the day they are just people. People with special skills and abilites but people nonetheless.

"It's time to announce the winner, everybody pull out your tickets!" The overly excited voice of my boss almost makes me cringe (almost because I'm too excited to care). I do what's asked of me and stare intently at the little red slip of paper, he starts reading off the numbers. Slowly but surely the numbers he reads out match my ticket perfectly. I throw my hands up and cheer victoriously (I try not to gloat though). A few of my coworkers 'whoop' happily for me while others grumble about how close their number was. I couldn't care less as I run up front and snatch up the train ticket and the entrance pass to the Legends' Lounge. With one last sayonara and two hand-horns I exit the building to pack for my two week excursion. After a quick run-through of my closet and one final glance over my shoulder, I walk out of my apartment with swagger in my step. 

The walk to the train station is about twenty minutes, it doesn't bother me in the slightest but when I board the train I heave a sigh of relief. The 'hang-out' isn't until 7 o'clock and it's only 6, so I'll have about 30 minutes to get to my hotel and settle in after I reach the city. I bounce my knee in anticipation as the train moves through an underground tunnel. Out of all the legends I'm excited to meet Caustic the most, I really want to know if he's as cynical, sociopathic and arrogant as he acts in the games. 

Not to mention he's incredibly attractive...his slicked back hair and emerald green eyes are something I fantasize about in my wildest (and most explicit) dreams. And the way he remorselessly stands over his enemies as they struggle to breath after inhaling his home-made noxious fumes...it definitely gets my blood pumping! It really just blows me away everytime. I think it also says a lot about his brillance. He may truly be the most magnificent scientist alive, his concoctions are ruthless and highly effective against humans and robots alike. What other gas brings a simulacrum or a MRVN unit to their knees?

I'm brought out of my thoughts as the train comes to a halt, I jerk forward and nearly fall to the floor. An older woman sneers at me as I straighten myself out, I simply roll my eyes and step out of the sliding doors. The smell of cigaraette smoke and pizza fills my nostrils as I walk down the street. As usual, the city is bustling with life. It's also annoyingly noisy. A nearby car horn blares while a woman scolds them for going to fast as she walks across an intersection. I look around excitedly, the hotel I'm staying at is right around the corner from the apex headquarters. I quicken my pace as the sign comes into I view but I abruptly stop to admire the entrance of the Paradise Lounge, it happens to be right beside my hotel (luckily enough). I glance between the doors and make the (wise) decision to enter the hotel.

The receptionist is polite and quick at her job, she swiftly hands me keys to the room and directs me to the elevator. I climb in and make haste, I'm eager to set my belongings down and prepare myself to meet the legends. After entering the room I throw my bags aimlessly on the floor and shed every piece of clothing I'm wearing. I hop in the shower and let my mind wander again although I do manage to keep myself focused on the task at hand but before long my alarm goes off (indicting I only have ten minutes until I have to be at the lobby of Apex HQ). I dry off and throw on a black ruffled off-the-shoulder dress. After some contemplation I throw on a pair of black tights and my favorite pair of boots. They go halfway up my calf and lace up. There's also two buckles on each boot and chains that hang around the back of them. I check myself in the mirror and smile in approval as I quickly brush out my hair.

I exit the room and casually stroll out of the hotel. It isn't long before I'm standing nervously in front of two wide-set doors. Someone inside the building takes notice of me and rushes over to hold the door open, I thank them quietly before showing them my pass to the lounge. They offer to walk me and I gratefully accept. We go through many confusing and winding hallways until we end up at a plain looking white door. I'm greeted by blank stares as the door swings open with a quiet 'creak' of the hinges. All the legends are in the room, some are occupied with other fans and some are just relaxing while having causal conversations with each other.

A wolf-whistle breaks me out of my trance, a faint blush dusts my cheeks as Mirage steps forward.

"Helllllooooo gorgeous! And no, I'm not looking in the mirror." I do my best not to roll my eyes as my lips twitch up in an amused smile. "You're here just in time to play a game!"

"Nobody wants to play your stupid games, Witt." Bangalore comments before pouring herself another shot of hard liquor.

"I think it sounds fun, mon ami! Will you be joining us, Doctor Caustic?" She tilts her head adorably at the older legend, he grunts in response and sits away from the group. Mirage grabs my hand and drags me further into the room as Wattson, Lifeline, Pathfinder and Gibraltar form a wide circle on the floor, they leave just enough space for me and Mirage to sit.

"By zhe way, my name is Natalie mon ami. May I ask your name?" 

"____, but you can call me (nickname) if you want." I smile warmly as Gibraltar slaps my shoulder.

"So you know how to play, right brudda?" He points to a bottle in the middle of the circle, I stare up at the tank of a man and nod.

"Since you're the gor-ger...beautiful guest you can go first. Just to go over it quickly, you ask 'truth or dare' to the person the bottle lands on." I shake my head and bite my lip nervously.

"Maybe you should, I don't know you guys well enough to pry..." He nods in understanding and spins the bottle with a bit of force. Unluckily for me, it lands pointing directly at my feet, I glance up at him as a smirk replaces his kind smile.

"Truth of Dare?"

"Truth?" I hate myself for sounding so unsure, it feels like a sign of weakness.

"Whose your favorite legend?" Of course...

"I mean, I don't know you guys well but based on performance?" I contemplate whether or not to say it but I clear my throat and muster up the courage, "Caustic." I'm met with a few gasps of surprise. Mirage feigns hurt and holds his hand over his heart rather dramatically.

"Did you hear that Doctor Caustic?" He stares intently at me after Wattson grabs his attention, it feels like he's dissecting me with his eyes.

"Perhaps I should join you in this childish game, it may be interesting to observe from within given this new information." I can't help the blush that covers my face.

"Alright, you're up princess." I lift an eyebrow as Caustic nestles himself in-between Natalie and Lifeline. I start to laugh at the way he shifts uncomfortably on his knees but it's silenced by the dangerous glint in his eyes. With a bit of hesitation I grasp the bottle lightly and spin it, it lands on Natalie. She claps excitedly and looks at me curiously.

"Truth or dare?" 

"Dare, mon ami." I stare blankly at her for what feels like forever before recalling a moment from the games when she snuck a kiss in on Octane after winning, I glance over at the daredevil himself and smile.

"I dare you to make Octane lose the game he's playing." She gasps and holds her hand over her mouth. With a quick pout she stands up and skips over to him as nonchalantly as possible. He's so engrossed in his game he doesn't notice her until she snatches the controller from his hand. He whines and jumps up but she throws it towards me before he can grab it back. Surprisingly, I catch it and look up at him with wide eyes. The clink of his metal legs on the floor approaches fast, before I know it I'm sprawled on my back after he crashes into me carelessly. He takes the controller and jumps up to run back to his game. I groan from the searing pain in my back and sit up slowly. He also definitely stepped on my hand with a heavy metal foot...

"Thanks amiga!" Natalie skips back over and giggles at me. She pets my hair down to fix it as she passes by, I smile appreciately at the kind gesture.

"Zhat was fun! Now it's my turn!" She spins the bottle and balls her hands up in fists as she watches it slow down. It lands somewhere between Caustic and Lifeline, Mirage ends up nudging it enough to land definitively on Caustic.

"Truth or dare, Doctor?" He scans the faces in the circle before huffing out impatiently.

"Dare." 

"Oh hoo hoo! Okay, I dare you to kiss ____. And not an innocent kiss, mon ami." She winks and my jaw drops as I feel my face heat up. Maybe she isn't as innocent as she likes to act.

"That's creepy, he could be her dad!" Mirage points out, earning a death glare from the older legend.

"I'm the same age as you." I say, barely above a whisper. He stares at me incredulously and tilts his head.

"ls that consent?" Caustic interrupts before Mirage can babble on. I only nod and turn my head to conceal the blush that only seems to get worse. He stands up and towers over me, I grab the hand he so graciously extends forward to help me up. I have to tilt my head back to look up at him because of the height difference. He treats me like porcelain when he grabs my chin with one hand and uses the other to cup my cheek. It's odd seeing him act so cautiously compared to his brutish nature but I'm not going to complain. He leans down slowly, his breath fans over my lips for only a moment before they are pressed to mine. 

'So soft...' is all I can think as I step on my tip-toes to add more pressure. He catches on and moves the hand on my chin to the back of my head. I throw my arms around his neck and push my body against his. I've never felt this needy before, I don't even want to let go to breath. 

Alas, nothing this good can last forever so I pull away. His face is flushed and his eyes stare back at mine with such intensity. I'm a careful person, or at least I'd like to think so, but just this once I'm going to throw caution to the wind. I smirk and let my hand squeeze his biceps before nodding towards the door.

"So... would you be willing to participate in my experiment?" My words are dripping with lust but that doesn't seem to deter him in the slightest. He smirks and offers me his hand.

"I'd be more than happy to oblige." With that I intertwine my fingers with his and let him lead me out the door.

"..." Elliott stares dumbfounded at the now open door.

"..."

"..."

"Fuck me dude, I must be losing my touch."

"It'z okay mon ami." Natalie reassures him.

"No way! Caustic is getting laid and I'm not. I need some time..." He hangs his head low and covers his face with his hands.

Bangalore and a few of the other legends laugh at his misfourtune.

Caustic, on the other hand, is having the time of his life with you.


	8. Family Matters (Mirage x Reader) NSFW

The door slams shut and a groggy-looking Elliott slinks into the bedroom. There's a slight limp in his step and the bags under his eyes are darker than usual. He slumps down onto the edge of the bed, I crawl over and rest my hands on his shoulders as he wipes at his face.

"Long night?" He simply grunts and leans his back against my chest. I run my hands through the unkempt wavy black hair that falls over his left eye. That earns me a soft sigh of approval.

"How about a hot shower and cuddles? You can vent to me and then you can listen to how my day went?"

"Deal..." He murmurs and lifts his arms in the air. I laugh at his childish behavior but pull the vest over his head before reaching my arms around his torso to undo the buttons of the dress shirt underneath. One by one I unclasp every button until the shirt falls open, I have to resist the urge to run my hands through his thick chest hair.

"Stand up." He complies with my request and stretches out, I wait patiently for him to settle down. I reach for the button and zipper on his slacks but he wiggles his finger at me with a smirk on his oh-so-handsome face. He tugs at the hem of my shirt and I oblige him. As soon as my shirt is off he unclips my bra and lets it fall aimlessly to the floor.

"These girls always make me feel better." My face heats up and I bite my lip as he gently flicks my nipples.

"S-shower." He sighs in disappointment.

"Fine, fine, you win babe." He wiggles out of his pants and I toss my shorts into the laundry basket. I slip out of my panties and leave them discarded on the floor as I walk towards the bathroom. I can feel Elliott's eyes on me the entire time so I teasingly sway my hips as I walk. As soon as I enter the bathroom I bend over to turn the water on. Elliott sucks in a breath and I can imagine the restraint it takes him not to leave a hand print on my ass.

"I didn't say you can't touch me, Elliott." We step into the shower together and he immediately wraps himself around my back. His hands travel over my breasts briefly to give them a hard squeeze. I supress a moan and arch my back, my ass presses against his very obviously erect cock. He grabs a fistful of my hair and tugs on it.

"I-is this okay?" I'm lucky he's caring enough to ask for consent but I am already more than willing to let him relieve his stress. I've noticed that the rougher he is the worse the stress is for him. And if there's one thing he likes at times like this it's submission, I'm more than happy to give in to him.

"Please fuck me, you can do w-whatever you want." He pulls my head back by my hair and nips at the exposed skin of my neck while his free hand travels to my ass. He slaps it hard enough for it to sting, this time I let out a whimper so he lessens his grip on my hair. The hand on my ass travels to my hip, he pulls me further back in the tub before the hand slides up my back to force me to bend over. I don't resist him as I put my hands out to steady myself.

"I want to hear you scream my name, babe." I nod vigorously and spread my legs far enough apart for him. "Good girl." He lines himself up with my entrance and presses the tip of his cock teasingly against my hole. Without warning he slams inside, I lurch forward and catch myself before I hit the wall. He continues to slam into me mercilessly, I scream his name out over and over again. I can feel the smug satisfaction from his constant praises.

"God babe, you're so t-tight and so w-wet for me." 

"F-fuck Elliott..." I cry out, he squeezes my hips in response.

"You're t-taking my fat cock so w-well. Tell me how much you l-like it."

"I l-love your cock Elliott, so f-fucking much." He slows his movements down a bit and leans over my body to whisper in my ear.

"I'm gonna cum baby." His thrusts get sloppy and his hand slips around to rub my clit. I can feel the knot in my stomach come undone as I clench around his cock.

"C-cum inside, p-please Elliott." He groans and pushes his cock in as deep as he can before releasing. The water is running cold as he pulls out, I try to straighten myself out but he presses a hand into my back to keep me still. I can feel his finger prodding my hole as he lets out a quiet groan.

"God you're sexy, y'know that? Almost as good looking as me babygirl." He stops pressing his cum inside of me to lean forward to turn the water off. I watch him step out of the tub and playfully slap his ass as I follow behind him. We dry off quickly and retreat back to our king-sized bed with plush sheets. When I lay down he crawls up to me and nuzzles his face in the nape of my neck.

"While that was helpful, we should talk. What's got you upset cutie?" I run my hand through his hair and feel him relax in my arms.

"It feels like a lot of the legends can't stand me, I-I know I'm obnoxious but I get so anxious." I press a soft kiss to his forehead and sigh.

"That's not all, is it?" He lets out another sigh and shakes his head. 

"I don't want you to feel worse."

"I can handle it Elliott." He tightens his grip momentarily before pushing me on my back. He straddles me with his legs on either side of my thighs and sits up.

"I want more for us, I want to show you off to the other legends. And I really want to have a family, y'know, marriage and kids...the whole nine yards."

"Elliott-" 

"N-no wait, I just want you to know that if you're not ready that's okay. I-I'm not going to force you into anything babe."

"Elliott-"

"We can stay like this f-forever if we have to, I just love you so much!" I slap my hand over his mouth and smile excitedly.

"Shut up for a second, Witt." He nods in agreement and I remove my hand. "Now ask me how my day went." 

"How was your day gor-ger-ugh..." He takes a deep breath and finishes, "gorgeous?"

"Well I woke up next to the most kind-hearted and handsome man in all of the Outlands. So it started out great but somehow it got better."

"Babe-" I shake my head and my smile widens.

"Then I wasn't feeling well so I went to the doctor. And do you know what?" He tilts his head out of curiosity and urges me to continue, "You got some of what you wanted."

"W-wait?" I hold his hand in mine and rub the back of his knuckles as I guide his hand to my stomach.

"We're having a baby, Elliott Witt." He quickly gets off of me and pulls me up into a hug.

"N-no way, you're kidding! Seriously!?" I cup his cheeks and press a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm not kidding, I would never joke about this Elliott. There's going to be a little Witt running around about seven months from now."

"I guess I better do my part and buy a ring. How would you feel about marrying the smartest holo-tech engineer on Solace?" I pretend to contemplate it for a moment.

"You're gonna have to be more romantic than that." He lays back down and pulls me to his chest. I cuddle against him and pull the covers over our bodies before letting out a loud yawn.

"Duh, it was just a question. You know I'm gonna go above and beyond for my queen." I hum and snuggle into him.

"I love you _____."

"I love you too, Witt."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's down to the last two squads: Lifeline, Revenant and Mirage versus Gibraltar, Wraith and Bloodhound. It looks like Mirage is the only one left on his squad while Wraith and Gibraltar are left on the other squad." I bite my nails and stare at the screen nervously.

"C'mon babe, you got this!" I chant out and bite my lip.

"Mirage pushes, Wraith is knocked immediately by his prowler. He drops his ultimate and confuses Gibraltar before sneaking around the back. And with one last shot of the peacekeeper Mirage takes the WIN! It seemed unlikely but the trickster pulled it off! Let's switch to the in-game drone view." 

"Yah did it El, good job!" Lifeline gets off the ground and pats his back.

"Ehhh." Revenant shrugs it off and walks towards the dropship.

"I can't believe I did it! I did it for you, babe!" I smile at the screen and clap excitedly for him.

"This is as good a time as any..." He kneels down and pulls out a square black box from one of the pockets in his holo-tech suit. "_____, everything I do, I do for you and our baby girl. I want all of the Outlands to know that you're mine."

I rub my swollen belly as a few tears well up in my eyes.

"It would be the greatest honor, greater than being the legendary Mirage," I roll my eyes and smile as he continues, "if you would marry me. I'm more than willing to share my last name with you, beautiful." He winks at the camera before following Lifeline to the dropship. I turn the TV off quickly and run (read:waddle) to the drop zone. I watch as the dropship lands and wait impatiently for the door to swing open. I'm counting down the seconds until I see Elliott, of course he has to know the answer is yes. A million times yes!

As soon as the door opens the legends create a pathway for Elliott to walk through, they are lined up on either side of him. He rushes forward when he sees me and drops to his knee in a hurry, I resist the urge to throw myself on him.

"_____ _____, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He pulls out the box again and flips it open, inside is a gold band with a HUGE (favorite gemstone) in the center. My mouth falls agape as I stare at the sizable gem.

"Babe?"

"S-sorry, of course I'll marry you! I love you, Elliott Witt!" I hold my hand out so he can slide the ring on, the legends cheer excitedly for us. He presses a gentle kiss to my stomach before standing up. He cups my cheeks and kisses me with fervor, I wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. When he pulls away he turns to the other legends and throws his hands in the air.

"I did it, I finally did it! I m-mean, I knew I would but w-whatever!" Bloodhound is the first to step forward. They tilt their head at him.

"Congratulations Mirage, I vish you the best." With that they walk off, a few of the other legends stay behind to congratulate us. 

When it's just the two of us he grabs my hand and rubs my knuckles.

"Shall we go back to my place and celebrate, sweetheart?" I smirk and nod.

"Hell yes!" He jokingly presses his hands on either side of my bump.

"I don't want you to listen princess, me and your mom are 'bout do some naughty things." And with that he drags me towards his suite.

You really are special, Elliott Witt. I love you so much...


	9. You're Staying With Me (Wraith x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So trigger warning, mentions of bipolar depression and an attempted suicide.
> 
> If you're feeling depressed or anxious you should find someone to confide in. Your life matters and you are just as important as anyone else. 
> 
> You're not alone <3 I love my peeps.

I watch the blade glide across my skin, I remain unflinching at the familiar stinging sensation. I watch a few droplets of blood ooze out of the fresh cut and sigh, somehow the physical pain helps relieve the mental distress I'm under.

The wind wisps my hair around as I stand out on the ledge of my balcony. I let the blade sink into the soft flesh of my stomach once again. If the fall doesn't kill me I'm certain the blood loss will and, if I'm being honest, that's what I want. 

I've reached my limit, one person can only handle so much. Even before I became a legend and had to die over and over again for other peoples' entertainment everything went wrong. I've never experienced true love, I've simply been a bedwarmer or a placeholder for my former lovers. My family disowned me a long time ago, I've been a thorn in their side (or so they've said). I can't control my bipolar depressive episodes but when they had enough of it they left me out to dry.

So here I am, standing on the edge of freedom. I can finally be relieved of my worldly troubles. Rock bottom couldn't have come fast enough but it's here now and that's what matters. I press the blade into my skin one last time before throwing it haphazardly onto the floor behind me. A dizzy spell has me wobbling, I feel weak in my knees.

'This is it...' I let myself fall forward off the balcony, everything is cold. The wind bites at my skin, my hair flies crazily behind me and I curl into myself. I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable darkness but it never comes. Instead, I shoot through a portal. It feels like I'm being pulled apart at a microscopic level as I fall onto the floor in front of a group of Apex Predators. 

I've fought alongside some of them before so I recognize them instantly. Bloodhound, Mirage, Wraith, Wattson and Lifeline stare down at me. My limbs feel heavy and I fight to keep my eyes open. 

"W-why...?" I stutter out and cough up blood.

"She's bleedin', get her on her back." Lifeline calls out and rushes forward. The last thing I hear is the buzzing of D.O.C. coming to life and warm hands on my already deathly cold skin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's wakin' up, give her space." I groan and let my eyes flutter open, the blinding light of the room burns all the way through my thumping skull. 

"Fuck..." I let my head fall to the side and scan the bodies in the room. Lifeline and Wraith are standing beside one another while Bloodhound and Mirage are beside the bed.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Wraith yells, I flinch and close my eyes.

"I intended to succumb to darkness but here I am, in the light. I just wanted it to be over..." She huffs out and Mirage interjects.

"T-that's not, well, y'know..." I scoff and smile, I fight the urge to laugh maniacally.

"It's not what? Fair? What in life is fair? What in life is worthwhile?" I finally open my eyes and make direct eye-contact with him.

"We all have problems." I glance over at Wraith, she crosses her arms with a deep frown etched on her face.

"I-I know..." I fight back tears and throw my head back against the pillow. "I'm sorry you had to waste resources to help me."

"You are a felgai fighter, ve look out for our own." I yawn and stretch my arms up.

"I should go back to my room-" Ajay clicks her tongue and shakes her head.

"You should go home and let your family take care of you." I divert my attention to the floor and sigh. 

"Y-yeah, uh, I'll make a call." 

"Okay, I want to meet them before I let you leave." I bite my lip and shake my head. She crosses her arms over her chest. "Why?"

"There...There is no one..." I whisper and downcast my eyes.

"Surely-" I glare at her and fight back tears.

"No one is coming for me. I'm 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦. I joined the games to throw whatever bit of life I have left away, there's nothing left for me out there. I don't have a home or a family..." I choke back a sob and cover my face with the blanket.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Mirage mutters, I clutch the blanket tighter.

"I don't need your pity." Before he can respond Wraith walks over and pulls the covers off of me.

"I'm Renee." Her icy blue eyes swirl a ghostly white as she extends her hand out towards me. I hesitantly take it.

"_____." 

"Okay _____, we're friends now. Ajay, she can stay with me until you can clear her." I stare at her in disbelief.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to be a bother..." 

"You're not a bother, let me help you. Please." I nod in agreement and try my best to relax.

'I'm not going to get my hopes up...'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what sounds good for dinner?" I hum while I think before smiling at Renee.

"Whatever you want, but I vote for cuddles and ice cream afterwards." She chuckles and nods in agreement.

"Alright I'll order pizza, sit tight for a minute." I flip through a few channels on the tv before deciding to look through her DVD collection. She's a fan of old Earth horror movies, me? Not so much, but I can find anything enjoyable as long as we're spending time together. It's been a bumpy road since the day she took me in, we've been through so much together these past 4 years.

It only took a few months for me to develope feelings for her, she eventually (like a year later...) reciprocated them but it was worth the wait. She's my family now, the other legends took me in too. Hell, even Caustic seems to be okay with my existence (which was a bit of a shock).

"Hello? You're staring off into space." She waves her hand in my face.

"Ah, s-sorry. Just thinking..." I lightly trace the scars on my stomach, it's a habit I developed after the 'incident'. Anytime I feel anxious or nervous I do it, Renee has commented on it quite a few times.

"What's wrong?" Her voice is stern but the concern is evident in the way she says it.

"I just wanted to thank you. You saved my life and now you've given me a reason to live. That's more than I could have ever asked of anybody..." She smiles and takes my hands.

"You don't have to keep thanking me. I love having you around."

"I love you." I blurt out without realizing it, she tenses up for a moment.

"I love you too. So much. Even the voices can agree with that." I gently cup her cheek in my hand and smile. Our lips meet in a soft kiss and I sigh in content when she pulls away.

If there's anything I learned from her it's that you have to ride out the storm before the rainbow will appear. I was sure I'd given up all hope, the grey clouds covered every inch of my sky. But there was one ray of light, my beacon of hope, that managed to sneak through. Renee.

And for that I'm eternally grateful.


	10. Invisible (Mirage x Reader) SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm doing repeats but these are little stories that have been in my head for quite some time. :)

"The wind is strong tonight, would you like to come inside?" A startled Elliott turns around, he nearly falls off the porch step. I lunge forward to grab his arm and smile, his face remains unchanging and stoic.

"Elliott?"

"Go. Away." I sigh and nod before throwing on a cardigan. I slip into a pair of sneakers and step back out onto the porch, he spares me a glance as I make my way towards the car. 

This has become a nightly occurrence in our house. Elliott drinks himself into a stupor and when his buzz fades he sits on the porch while trapped in his own mind. It doesn't upset me, well, not entirely. I'm more upset that I can't help him. Between losing his brothers and his moms dementia, he's been an absolute mess. Some days he uses the Apex Games to cope with his anger. The matches, while brutal and bloody, seem to relieve some of the pressure building up. There's been a small hiatus though since Loba blew up skull town so he's been struggling more than ever.

But I know my Elliott, his anger is just misdirected. I also know that neapolitan ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, a movie and lots of cuddles will cheer him right up. Hence, I'm going to run to the store to acquire said food. I might even grab him some stuff for a calming bubble bath, he does love lavender bath bombs and face masks (but if any of the other legends knew he might not live it down).

I make haste with my trip, it only takes about 45 minutes for me to run to the store and back. As expected, Elliott is still on the porch. This time, though, he's sulking.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry-" I shake my head and shush him. 

"Come inside, Elliott." He takes my hand and kisses my palm. I smile and pull him along with my free hand. He lets me lead him to the couch, he slips out of his shirt as I head towards the kitchen. I grab a bowl and two spoons before scooping the ice cream into said bowl. The distinct clicking of the remote can be heard, I'm only assuming he's searching through the DVR for his favorite movie: The Hangover. I think it's funny but after seeing it a million times it starts to feel dull. Not to Elliott, though, and if it's what he wants to watch I'm more than willing to sit through it. 

A few minutes later I walk out with the bowl and set it on the coffee table. As predicted, 'The Hangover' is playing on the TV. Elliott is cuddled into a pillow as he lifts the blanket up and beckons me to join him. I strip down into my panties only and slip in beside him. We decided a long time ago that cuddles are better when we're naked, the skin on skin is much more intimate. At first it lead to sex all the time but now we just relish the intimacy of being close.

"Thanks baby." I hum in acknowledgment and lay on top of him, I lean over and hand him the bowl before resting my head on his chest.

"You know that song I like?" He reaches over to grab the remote and pauses the movie.

"You like a lotta music baby." I hum the tune until the lyrics pop into my head.

"I was not mad at you," I sing softly, "I was not trying to tear you down." His face lights up when he recognizes it.

"The words that I could've used, " His voice is soft and very angelic, "I was too scared to say out loud." I press a kiss to his chest and caress his cheek.

"If I cannot break your fall," I stare directly into his eyes, "I'll pick you up right off the ground. If you felt invisible, I wont let you feel that now."

"Babe..." His voice wavers and I can see a few tears gathering in his eyes that are just threatening to spill.

"I mean it, Elliott. You don't have to take this on alone, I'm always here if it gets to be too much for you to handle." He sets the bowl down beside the couch and pulls me up so we're face to face.

"I-I know, I just don't want to burden you." I shake my head and smile sadly.

"You aren't a burden." His eyes dart back and fourth, he intentionally avoids direct eye-contact. "Look at me." I grab his chin and force him to look at me.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He finally lets the tears flow freely, I do my best to wipe his face and press a soft kiss to his lips.

"You have no reason to be. The world can be so very cruel to those of us it deems strong enough. Elliott, you ARE strong enough." He sniffles and wipes his face.

"I can take a hit but c'mon, when is it enough?" I fight back my own tears and sit up, I help him up and rest his head in my lap as I run my hands through his hair gently.

"Yeah, I understand where you're coming from. But it took a lot from me too and returned it tenfold when I found you. I can't...give you back what you lost but I'm here to build something new. To me, that's worth everything."

"Y-you're right, I'm s-sor-"

"Stop that."

"R-right." I continue to pet his hair while we sit in silence. Well, it's mostly silent with the occassional sniffle. When he finally regains his composure he stands up and offers me his hand, I gladly take it. He pulls me along to the bedroom and closes the door behind us, I raise my eyebrow at him. A simple headshake is all he offers in return as he digs around in the closet. I take the opportunity to sit on the bed as he throws me a t-shirt. 

"I can't focus if you're naked." I laugh and throw the shirt on.

"Focus on what?" He makes a noise that's a mix of a grunt and an 'aha' as he makes his way over to the bed. In his hands rest a leather bound photo album, I tilt my head and stare at it curiously.

"I just wanna reminisce for awhile, it will help." I nod and he continues, "i-if it's okay with you." 

"Of course."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-no get this! He got his shoe stuck in the chain link fence so security caught up to us. My mom was so PISSED. She dragged us out of thunderdome by our ears." I'm holding my stomach and laughing hard, so much so that it's painful. 

"You were all troublemakers, huh?" I wheeze out in between heavy breaths.

"Y-yeah, we really gave my mom a run for her money..." His tone borders on sadness, I rest a comforting hand on his shoulder after calming down.

"I bet our kids will be just like that." He looks startled and turns to face me on the bed.

"O-our kids?" I bite my lip nervously.

"I didn't mean to freak you out, we don't ever have to have kids or-" He presses his finger to my lip and smiles.

"So you see a future with me? For real, for real?" I blush a crimson red and nod.

"Of course..." He rests both hands on my cheeks and leans his forehead against mine.

"I love you, god you're just so amazing." 

"I love you too." 

"No like seriously, babe. How do you put up with me?" 

"Shut up and kiss me." Before he can say another word I kiss him hard and straddle his lap. 

"So whattya say we get started on our future, hmmm?" I blush at the implication and nod sheepishly.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	11. Hunting Grounds (Bloodhound x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Yautja
> 
> "The reader would be a Hunter or some, one who spends a lot of time in the woods.  
> The reader would then start to "Hunt" (more like stalking prey) Bloodhhound and follow them.  
> After some time following Bloodhound, the reader would notice that they are now beeing "hunted" by Bloodhound.(The Hunter becomes the Hunted)"
> 
> Hope you like it :)

This part of the forest is untouched, and unknown, by most. My family and I are part of a group of maybe one hundred individuals. We are considered preservationist by the syndicate and they loathe us for it. We don't just preserve the remaining natural beauties of Talos but we relish the traditions of the old ways. The old earth Gods have guided our path as far back as we can remember. My amma (grandma) and afi (grandpa) were our village leaders, we were one of only five villages. There was trade amongst us but I hardly interacted with people from other villages. All in all it's been a bit of a sheltered life. I wouldn't have it any other way though, I love my falleg (beautiful) village.

Well, that was before the Apex Games relocated.

Now everything the many generations of my family built is long gone, torn away to be replaced by the battlegrounds for the game. It's what the officials renamed the 'Geyser'. And yes, I'm thoroughly pissed about it but there's nothing I can do. They bulldozed all of our cabins, cut down the trees surrounding the natural beauties that were left (like the geyser itself). If you continue to go southeast the forest expands out and some of the foliage remains untouched, which is where I reside now, just outside of the high walls that encase the entire map. There's only one way in or out and only the high-ranked employees know about it.

Or at least I thought so until a small group of legends snuck onto my property. I've never watched the games, they were of no interest to me and even moreso now that they've affected my life in such a devastating way. But one of the three people stands out, there's a raven perched on their shoulders as their two friends follow close behind them. One has dark curly hair and carries himself with an air of confidence. There's swagger in his step but it falters when a prowler growls from somewhere in the forest. The other has mechanical legs and a croptop that shows off something akin to ports on his stomach.

"Y'know Hound maybe this isn't such a great idea." The dark haired man whimpers, I roll my eyes at how pathetic he sounds. 

"What's life without a little danger, amigo?"

"There's no respawning out here, Tavi." The original speaker points out, the man named Tavi shrugs.

"I survived having my legs blown so off it's cool."

"Felagi," I climb into a tree as the third person starts talking, a few branches break and they turn in my direction before continuing, "Perhaps you should turn back, vinur."

"D-did you h-hear something?" The first man begins to tremble.

"Maybe it was a ghost." I fight the urge to snicker and watch as the brown haired man runs towards the hidden door while Tavi chases after him. He's laughing the whole way. 

All that's left is the person, who I don't recognize, but is somehow vaguely familiar. And if the raven is any indication, they are probably part of my culture. The Allfather, or most commonly known as Odin, had messenger birds. They were ravens with the names Huginn and Muninn, and this raven in particular acts similar. It scouts ahead of its master to pave the way and alerts them of impending danger. 

The person in question travels further into the forest, after they are out of sight I carefully jump down and crouch behind some bushes. I quietly crawl towards the opening they entered and begin tracking their steps. They are faint so it's a bit harder than usual, they must be more self-aware than they let on to be.

𝘈 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴?

The tracks lead into a small clearing, a stream rushes between two rock formations in a hushed way and the remaining sunshine illuminates the surface of the water. I follow the imprints all the way until to they stop at the waters edge. Upon further inspection I realize they continue on the other side, I step on some of the sturdier rocks and cross with ease. Thnakfully this territory is familiar, it makes it easier to traverse which puts me at an advantage.

Or I thought so, because when I make it to the other side the tracks seemingly dissappear altogether. I raise an eyebrow in confusion and crouch down, the last set of footprints stop in front of a full grown pine tree. With a quick glance up I notice the raven from before perched on a low branch. It caws indignantly at me and circles overhead. I growl at it before a few shrubs and bushes rustle nearby, the sound is unsettling so I leap up and dart in the opposite direction. 

Somehow, and unluckily for me, the raven is able to keep up. It caws incessantly to alert them of my current location. I fight the urge to groan in frustration as something flies past my head. An axe with the shape of a raven and a red glow narrowly misses the back of my head and imbeds itself in a tree only a few feet in front of me. The fear is rising up within me, if someone were to touch me right now I'm positive they would feel the pulsing in my veins as my heart beats wildly in my chest. I have to remind myself that fear is unbecoming of a warrior. And if nothing else, my people are fierce warriors who are willing to lay their lives down and fight until their last breath. 

I stand perfectly still and square my shoulders back before turning around to face them. The handle of my knife is sitting tight in the palm of my hand, I raise it up threateningly and take a step forward. The masked hunter seemingly comes from thin air in an instant, their mask is flaring with a sort of red glowing energy and they are growling quietly. Without realizing it my knife drops to the ground and I step forward. They tilt their head in confusion but return to their normal composure in the blink of an eye.

"Þú átt gjöf Allföðursins (You possess the gift of the Allfather)." Their posture stiffens as the glow from their eyes fades away. My breathing is starting to get under control as they sit on a nearby stump.

"ég heiti blóðhundur, hver ertu? (My name is Bloodhound, who are you?" 

"ég er _____ (I am _____)." The conversation seemingly ends, I contemplate what to do next as I shift from foot to foot. They retrieve their axe from the tree and twirl it around for a moment.

"Við höfum mikið að tala um, vinur (We have a lot to talk about, friend)." They gesture back towards the direction we came from, I follow them and scan their outfit along the way.

𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵. 

𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱.


	12. Monsters (Wolf Bloodhound x Vampire Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize how fuckin' weird I am but I couldn't stop thinking about this little story all day so...one serving of 'what the hell?' coming up :)
> 
> Also super NSFW

I drag my sharp canines across my lower lip as I wait for the dropship to approach the revamped Kings Canyon. After glancing between Bloodhound and Mirage I sigh and shake my head, I was hoping Crypto would be on my squad this time. Bloodhound and Elliott are a different breed, so to speak. Their scent is stronger than most of the others because they are both Alphas, which probably means there will be more conflict between them than there will be with other squads. Crypto is a vampire, like myself, so we were fast friends when I joined the games. Plus his scans are almost equally as helpful as Bloodhound's scans but he's just so much easier to get along with.

Dear Gods, Bloodhound drives me insane. Their abilities and strength as an Alpha are unrivaled. Elliott knows that too but, like a strong-headed Alpha, he's going to act like he's better than them. And me, for that matter, because we're technically meant to be sworn enemies. But all of the legends are monsters so we have an agreement to, at the very least, tolerate each other. Crypto, Wattson, Bangalore, Lifeline and I are vampires, but not the typical kill-all-humans kind. We feed off the flesh and blood of animals as our primary source of food. It makes it much easier to coincide with humans and the other monsters.

The rest of the legends are wolves in varying degrees of social status but most of them are tolerable. I really can't stand Bloodhound though, they always seem to best me and flaunt it silently as they strut around like they don't smell like wet dog. But for the sake of this match, I will hold my tongue and fight alongside them like I would anyone else.

"Drop there." Bloodhound pings Octane's gauntlet but Elliott scoffs.

"Airbase, drop AIRBASE. They have no clue when it comes to good loot drops." I growl in frustration and relinquish jumpmaster to Bloodhound, they smirk at Elliott before pinging the gauntlet again. We jump off the small platform together, Elliott grunts in frustration as we land scattered across the area. I'm at the three supply bins beside the zipline that would take us directly to airbase while Elliott and Bloodhound are in opposite buildings from each other. The only thing separating them from chasing the other down is the ring of fire between them. 

I loot quickly, I find a G7 Scout with plenty of ammo and a mastiff for my secondary. Without much thought I take a jump pad across the way and run into Caustic. After accidentally setting off his traps I cough and cry out in agony as I attempt to run into the building with Bloodhound. They beckon me up the stairs but an eva-8 shot in my back takes out the remainder of my health. I find myself pitifully crawling up the stairs to get away from Caustic, Bloodhound swoops down and grabs my upper arm to drag me up the rest of the way. They help me into a nearby corner before stabbing a syringe in my chest. I cry out in pain as loud footsteps hurry up the stairs, Caustic runs into the room and starts taking shots at Bloodhound. We end up on the floor side by side and, even though I can't see their face, I know they are glaring at me. I give them a toothy grin and try to seem apologetic but Elliott runs into the building and immediately knocks Caustic down.

"Look at you, laying down on the job." He clicks his tongue before helping me up," Guess the better Alpha has to save the day." 

"Bloodhound wouldn't have gone down if it wasn't for me." He finishes the revive and stares at me with a blank expression.

"D-did you just defend them?" He lets out an incredulous gasp and smirks at Bloodhound. "Look at you, getting affection from one of them." I bare my teeth and step forward.

"What's wrong with me? You're just mad I'd never sink my teeth into something that smells like dog shit." Bloodhound chuckles as they begin healing themself up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's only two squads left and Elliott's respawn banner has timed out. Bloodhound and I are going up against what remains of Caustic's squad. Wattson and Octane are setting up defenses around the market as we come up with a strategy.

"Do you have your ultimate ability ready?" They nod and gesture towards the stairs on the side of the building.

"I vill go that vay, provide cover fire and destroy those fences as I get near them." Their body is nearly covering mine as we huddle in a small corner of the building out front.

"No problem." I refrain from shuddering as the heat from their body disappears. Suddenly the atmosphere changes in the small building and I realize...they don't smell so appalling anymore.

𝘖𝘩 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸...

I exhale loudly and they tilt their mask in my direction, "Ready?" 

"Ready." I shake the disgusting thoughts from my head and pull my scout up.

"Let's go." We run out of the building together, I run ahead and shoot all of the fences that are in our path. Once we're on the roof Octane calls out to Wattson before throwing a grenade in our direction. Bloodhound comes barreling up the stairs with their ultimate active, they slam their shoulder into me to push me out of the way of the grenade before running towards the zipline. After regaining my composure I follow them with the barrel of my gun pointed at Wattson, I unload my magazine into her. She's knocked down as Bloodhound continues to chase Octane, with a feral growl they catch up and pounce on him. He squirms underneath them but they pull out their wingman and hold it against his head.

"You could never escape me, I am one vith the hunt." They fire four times and Octavio's body goes limp underneath them. That's when I realize I'm rubbing my thighs together for friction and staring at them hungrily. Luckily I turn away before the drones fly around me to capture the dopey look on my face. We're announced the champions as Bloodhound beckons me further into market, I stare at them quizzically before joining them. They gesture to one of the rooms with two doors, as soon as I'm inside they lock them both and slam me against the wall. I gasp out and roll my eyes back as their forearm presses against my throat. 

"Vhat game are you playing? I don't need you defending me vith Witt around." They add more pressure and I let my tongue loll out of my mouth as I close my eyes tight.

"N-no game."

"Hmm." They sound unconvinced but they let go. Without any forethought I lunge forward and nuzzle my face into their neck, even with all their gear their scent is strong. They squeeze my shoulders and shove me back.

"Vhat do you think you're doing?" I freeze and stare at them through half-lidded eyes before stepping towards them.

"You smell divine Houndie." I make a show of opening my mouth and licking the tips of my fangs with my tongue.

"Are you okay?" I can't tell if they sound worried or confused but I blink rapidly and straighten myself out.

"I don't know but," I lick my lips hungrily and press my body against theirs, "I want to sink my teeth into you."

"Absolutely not."

"Don't be such an Alpha, I've seen Witt seduce Crypto plenty of times." They tilt their head and push me back again.

"You are coming on to me, not the other vay around." They sound amused but I huff out in frustration.

"W-what if I beg?" 

"Do your best." I smirk at the challenge and pull off the outer most layer of my gear. After discarding my backpack and holsters I slip my shirt off my body to reveal a blue lace bra that compliments my breasts nicely. I press my chest against them and reach up until my mouth is next to their ear.

"P-please Bloodhound," I inhale their sweet scent to give myself a confidence boost," I want your thick Alpha cock to fill me up to the brim. I want you to fuck me 'til it h-hurts...'til your knot presses inside to stretch me painfully. P-please..." I blush at the vulgarity of my words but my head is so clouded with lust right now that I lack any better judgement. My head is spinning as they switch our positions so that my back is pressed against the wall now.

"Oh Gods forgive me..." They practically tear the mask off and press a hard kiss to my lips. Their touch feels like fire against my cold skin, I whine and press into them until there's no possible way for me to inch any closer. I lift my legs up enough to let them tear my pants off before wrapping my legs around their waist.

"Don't think of it as punishment." I manage to breathe out as they grind their hips against mine. With a loud gasp I toss my head back as they growl against the sensitive skin on my neck.

"I have conditions." They pull away, their eyes are wild and their breathing is uneven. I raise an eyebrow at them and they simply narrow their eyes at me.

"What?"

"Ve do this my vay and you vill call me Alpha vhen you moan or beg." I scoff but as soon as they turn away I call out for them to stop. My mind is delirious with lust at this point and the thought of not being fulfilled sexually is somehow worse than degrading myself by stroking their ego.

"Yes...Alpha." It feels wrong even as the word slides off of my tongue but there's a certain exhilaration with being under their thumb like this. Being told what to do isn't something I'm used to but it excites me in a twisted way. I nearly fall to my knees to beg again but they turn back around just in time with a devious smirk on their face. 

"Perhaps your kind is good for being obedient." I bite my tongue and nod in agreement even though the statement lights a fire in my cold, dead heart. "Use your vords."

"Yes Alpha, yes, now please..." After laying on my back I slide my panties down and toss them aside before spreading my legs for them. I suddenly feel very self-conscious and nervous as they continue to stare down at me with their eyes still narrowed as if assessing prey. In an instant they throw themself forward and cover my body with theirs. I press my hand against their cheek but retract it quickly and wait for them to reprimand me for it.

"I am not inclined to punish, elska. Like you said this isn't to punish one another."

"Yes Alpha." It slips out much easier this time, the voice in the back of my head doesn't berate me for being submissive anymore.

"Such a good girl." They squeeze my breast with one hand while the other gets to work undoing their pants. "Though it is strange you submit to me so easily." Our eyes lock as their hand slides down from my breast to squeeze my hip. They continue their path and press a finger inside before growling.

"I am flattered." They add another finger, then a third before pumping in and out slowly. I can feel my excitement rising as the juices begin to run out, the sloshing noise cuts through the silence of the room. I gasp sharply as they pull away and something much thicker teases my hole, they grab my chin with one hand and force me to look at them.

"Eyes up here." I squeeze my eyes shut as they continue to press inside, every inch stretches me further. There's a pleasurable pain that comes with it but I begin to wonder if I can truly handle it. I whimper and try to turn my head away but their grip on my chin only tightens as tears sting at the corners of my eyes.

"You asked for it, you 𝑾𝑰𝑳𝑳 take it." I exhale and hold their wrist tightly until our hips are touching, I can feel the (still small) swell of their knot pressing dangerously hard against me.

"Y-yes," I hiss out and writhe around as the pain turns entirely into pleasure," Alpha." The word comes out breathily, they nuzzle into my neck and nip at the skin.

"Good." I let my arms fall to their back, my nails dig into it as they begin with steady and careful thrusts. My toes curl as the friction becomes too much but simultaneously not enough.

"Please Alpha, more!" I hardly recognize my own voice through the thick layer of desperation. If my heart was still beating it would be pounding out of my chest by now. Bloodhound bites down on my shoulder hard as they begin to slam relentlessly into me. My legs twitch and I cry out their name as my walls clench around their thick length, they finally let a quiet moan escape their lips.

"S-sensitive, Hound." I barely manage to whine as they continue their quick pace.

"Hush." I close my eyes as there is a small stutter in their motions and they begin to tremble. Their knot presses inside and swells until we're locked together. The hotness from their seed spills inside and continues to until there's an ache in my slightly swollen lower abdomen. I let my legs fall flat against the floor as they readjust themself to fit more comfortably against me. 

"It vill be avhile before I can move avay." I nod in acceptance as they let their head fall to my chest.

"It's impossible, right?"

"Hmm?"

"To have...kids? Or pups...y'know what I mean." They lean up and blink away their surprise before that obnoxious smirk etches onto their face.

"Improbable. There are stories, or perhaps rumors, that it can happen. Trust your senses and you vill have your answer." I shrug it off and close my eyes.

"Right."

𝘋𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘈𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘋𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯: 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘵

"Fuck."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has anyone seen (y/n) lately?" Ajay hollers to the crowd of legends gathered together before the next match.

"She has missed a few games now." To anyone Crypto would sound monotone but Elliott can detect the small trace of worry laced into his voice.

"She's probably fine. Hey, does anyone smell that?" Elliott lifts his head in the air and sniffs loudly.

"Smells like... Bloodhound." Renee adds rather quietly.

"Isn't Bloodhound here? Why is their scent so much stronger than before?" Bloodhound steps beside Elliott and pats his shoulder.

"That is strange." Bangalore adds in before looking around," You guys hear that?" Footsteps echo in the hallway outside of the room before the door swings open.

"It's just (y/n), I recognize that scent-" I step into the room and everyone immediately quiets down while staring at me in disbelief.

"Holy shit. No fucking way!" Elliott let's out a loud laugh and clutches his stomach as he bends forward. "You got the bloodsucker pregnant, nice goin' Hound! Think of all those poor disappointed Betas."

"I-Is that even possible?" Renee asks, both curious and horrified.

"Evidently." I rub my painfully swollen stomach and step into the room. "Your scent is drivin' me crazy, Hound."

"Oh my god." I send Elliott a glare and bare my teeth at him.

"Shut your mouth, Witt."

"And you're sure it's mine?" I raise an eyebrow at them and nod.

"I know you can smell it and, trust me, I can feel it." 

Crypto glances at Elliott and shrugs," It's strange but not impossible."

"I thought you two hated each other." Natalie tilts her head in confusion.

"We did? Do? I don't know but I'm exhausted and I needed to see them, to be around them. It's like an uncontrollable urge and Gods I hate it!" I hurry over to where they are standing and cuddle up against them.

"I missed you Alpha..." I sigh out and feel them tense up.

"You trained her well." I can practically hear the shit-eating grin on Elliott's face.

"At least I can get someone to carry my pups." Bloodhound shoots back before wrapping their arms around me.

"Come, let's get you somevhere comfortable elska."

"What about the game?" Bangalore asks curiously.

"There are more pressing matters right now."

"An understatement, to say the least." I whisper against them and squeeze them tighter.

𝘐𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦? 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵...𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵.

𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦.


	13. Unwelcomed Kindness (Caustic x Gender ambiguous Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Octopus King, hope you like it :)
> 
> "Since the description says you take requests - would you possibly be willing to write something where Caustic is pretty cold towards the reader, but slowly warms up to him because they start doing nice things for him like bringing him coffee every morning?"

I walk through the multitude of hallways in the compound without passing a single soul. All of the legends must be out and about, which is okay, but you'd think someone would stay behind to help the 'newbie' find their way around. Aside from the lack of hospitality though things have been great and my new status as legend has made my popularity skyrocket. My thoughts run wild as I keep walking through the elongated hallways by myself. After passing the same door for the hundredth time someone calls out my name, I turn to the owner of the voice and smile excitedly.

"Hey Natalie, I'm so glad to see you!" She waves and jogs over quickly before throwing her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Hello (y/n), I'm so glad I finally found you! I was told to bring you to the cafeteria for breakfast, mon ami." I sigh in relief and nod as I follow her down a different winding hallway. We end up at an elevator, we step inside together and she presses the button for the third floor. I make a mental note of that as the elevator dings, we arrived rather quickly which I'm grateful for as my stomach growls. The sweet aroma of cinnamon buns and freshly brewed coffee wafts through the air. Natalie practically drags me through the line before gesturing towards a few tables reserved for the other Apex Predators. We sit down together and I vaguely listen in to the idle chatter as I scan all of the legends' faces. After the conversation dies down I pipe up and draw the others' attention.

"Where's Caustic?" Anyone who was whispering or chatting quietly goes absolutely silent and all eyes are on me.

"He's probably working, he spends almost all day in zhe labs when we have off." Natalie rests a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I furrow my eyebrows and tilt my head towards her.

"Would it be okay if I brought him something to eat and maybe some coffee? He shouldn't miss meals." She stares at me wide eyed and confused.

"He isn't fond of visitors but if you're sure..." I probably nod a bit too enthusiastically but my feelings for Caustic are strange. He was the first legend I fought alongside after I joined the games so I have a bit of fondness for him (moreso than the others-except Natalie, of course). But that's it, at least that's what I keep telling myself. Besides, it's not like he went out of his way to be kinder to me during the match, he was just as harsh and unrelenting as he acts for the cameras (I guess that means it's not really an act...).

"Mon ami?"

"Yes?" I smile at her and she gestures towards the food.

"He likes black coffee, no sugar, and oatmeal. Apple cinnamon is his favorite flavor as well. Do you know where zhe labs are by any chance?" I shake my head and she takes out a pen and paper from some of the deeper pockets in her uniform. After scribbling something down she thrusts the paper into my hands and smiles, "Now go, before you lose the courage to do it."

"Thanks, Nat." I clean up my mess and throw away any trash from my own breakfast before hopping back into line. The line moves quickly, I grab a to-go container to put the oatmeal in and add a banana for good measure before making my way to the beverage stand. The insulated cups seem sturdy enough as I fill one full of the popular caffeinated beverage. I adjust the items in my hands to avoid an accident and make my way out of the cafeteria after reading (and re-reading) the paper Natalie gave me.

I take the elevator down to the basement level, the air is significantly colder as I step out into a poorly lit hallway. There are only two doors which are spaced out by at least 20 feet, I check the paper once more and go to the second door that's closer to the end of the hallway. I knock hard three times and step back to wait patiently. After a few minutes pass I knock again, heavy footsteps approach from the opposite side of the door. With a 'click' it slides open and a rather annoyed looking Caustic stands there with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"What do you want, insect?" I ignore the...unfriendly...nickname and hold out the container and cup towards him.

"Natalie said you work through breakfast so I thought it'd be okay to bring you something so you don't miss a meal." His shoulders sag and his demeanor changes ever so slightly. He nods and takes both items from me, without another word he steps back without so much as a 'thank you' and closes the door in my face. I huff in annoyance and leave to go about my daily routine of training for the game scheduled for the following day.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘴...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even after Caustic's blatant disrespect I continue to bring him breakfast everyday for a reason unapparent to even myself. Regardless, he accepts it every time but as the days go on something starts to change. Most days he leaves the door open and waits for my arrival, he has even let me enter his laboratory on a few occasions(on the days he's feeling especially kind). I even managed to get him to say thank you once or twice, much to my relief. He's got a hard exterior but he's human on the inside and I truly believe everyone needs some kind of companionship. Even someone who is as cold to people as he is deserves some sort of kindness although I don't have any expectations when it comes to changing who he is.

As per usual I'm walking down the hallway, his door is open but I peer inside and don't see him anywhere. After a long internal debate and too much hesitation I decide to enter and leave his breakfast on one of the desks that isn't covered in vials of strange liquids and scattered notebook papers. For some reason I have the urge to wait for him, I know it's stupid to be here without his explicit consent but I can't find it in me to leave without at least saying good morning. As I wait around axiously I can hear heavy footsteps reverberating off the walls in the hallway which most likely means that he is on his way back. I straighten my back and stare at the doorway as Caustic steps into view, he has a styrofoam container in one hand and an insulated cup in the other.

"Ms. Paquette informed me of your peculiar tastes, perhaps you would like to join me for breakfast this morning?" My eyes widen in surprise and my mouth is agape with incredulity. He clears his throat and raises an eyebrow, I shake myself from my trance and nod.

"I'd...like that very much." He rolls the only other chair in the room over to where I am sitting, we switch food containers and begin eating in a comfortable silence. I take my time and remind myself to chew with my mouth closed, I don't want to do anything that might set him off. It isn't long before the food is gone, I take a few cautious sips of the hot beverage and sigh in content. Caustic chuckles and stands up to clean up his mess. Much to my surprise he takes my trash as well and throws it out before coming back to the desk.

"I appreciate your concern for my well-being, I've come to enjoy your presence at the start of every day." I smile but before I can speak he holds a finger up," Would you like to participate in an experiment with me, (y/n)?"

"Um..." I hesitate but I decide I trust him enough to think he wouldn't harm me outside of the games, "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"Close your eyes." I oblige him and ball my hand into a fist by my side as a way to ease my anxiety. All of the sudden I can feel his looming presence right in front of me, the realization of what's about to happen comes just a moment too late. He leans down and presses a soft but passionate kiss on my lips. I deepen it by tilting my head back as his arms wrap around my body. The kiss ends abruptly as there is a sharp gasp from the doorway. I pull away from Caustic and open my eyes to find Natalie blushing while staring between the two of us.

"I apologize for interrupting."

"No apology necessary, Ms. Paquette. (y/n), perhaps we can continue this experiment later. I'd be honored if you'd meet me down here for further experimentation." I can't help the blush that speads from my cheeks to the tips of my ears.

"I'll see you later then, Dr. Caustic." I press a quick kiss to his cheek before practically skipping out of the room.

𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴.

𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳...


	14. Given Time (Crypto x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt for Fandom_Enforcer, I'm sorry if it's short but it was a bit hard to establish a routine in their relationship without skipping ahead to the meeting where they tell each other how they feel.
> 
> "How about Crypto meeting up with a fan turned friend/ a shoulder to cry to talk it out? They meet up more often that he notices he has a crush on her like she does for him."

It has been months since a message from 'unknown' popped up on my holo-screen. The problem is, I know exactly who is trying to contact me at 3 a.m. and they happen to be under the alias of "Hyeon". I met Crypto almost a year ago at a fan meet-and-greet, we instantly clicked and after a long time of messaging I finally got under his skin (in a good way, but maybe he wouldn't think so). Although lately he's been distant, which I guess isn't surprising considering what happened with the new legend Loba. But I have a gut feeling there's more to it. Regardless, I blink the sleep out of my eyes and hold my phone up above my face.

'Are you awake?' -𝘜𝘯𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 3:21 𝘢.𝘮.

'No.' -(𝘠/𝘕) 3:24 𝘢.𝘮

'Very funny, I'm coming over.' -𝘜𝘯𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 3:25 𝘢.𝘮.

'Doors Unlocked.' -(𝘠/𝘕) 3:29 𝘢.𝘮.

'You're an idiot.' -𝘜𝘯𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 3:30 𝘢.𝘮.

I sigh and toss my phone aside before sitting up in bed. You never truly realize how soft and warm your bed is until you're being forced out of it at 3 a.m. to spend time with an on-call friend. Not to say he's a bad friend but with him everything feels...one-sided. My heart goes into a frenzy and sometimes my mind goes black when he looks at me...but whatever. It doesn't matter if it's just wishful thinking. Besides, at least I have the opportunity to be his friend which is more than most people can claim.

The door slams open and his normally light footsteps are heavy with agression as he stomps towards my bedroom. I stand up and quickly throw on a pair of shorts with a t-shirt before my bedroom door is treated with as much malintent as the first door was. It nearly comes off its hinges as a very frustrated looking Crypto stands before me, his eyebrows are furrowed with anger and his body is stiff.

"What's going on?" I reach forward to extend a comforting hand on his shoulder but he uses Hack to smack it away.

"That-that..." His voice is low and his lower lip almost begins trembling as he takes a deep breath," They don't trust me."

"They? As in...?"

"The others. The scientist...I found out he turned them against me, Makoa talked to me and I needed to leave before I did something I'd regret." I stare sympathetically and offer him a small smile.

"You know you're safe here, right?" His mood seems to worsen.

"Nowhere is safe, nowhere should feel safe!" He begins pacing the length of my room before glancing at me.

"So you feel safe here?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" I cross my arms and nod.

"You don't want to feel safe but everyone needs someone, Tae Joon. And somewhere they can feel safe, y'know?" 

"You remembered and you didn't tell a soul." He doesn't answer my question intentionally.

"Of course not." He approaches me cautiously, I can feel my heart racing and my palms become slick with sweat from the anxiety of it all. The scent of his cologne is heavy in the air as he stands in front of me. One hand reaches forward to cup my cheek while the other pushes a strand of hair out of my face.

"Why?"

"Why?" I repeat while staring at him with a look of utter confusion.

"That's information a lot of people are after..."

"So? You're my friend...and you trusted me enough to give me your name. I wouldn't want to lose you." He seems to hesitate as he leans forward, without thinking I close the space between our lips. He jerks back and a look of horror passes over my face, "Oh my god, I'm sor-" He slams his lips against mine again before I can finish my sentence.

"You are the only one who makes me feel like normal, like Tae Joon and not 'Hyeon'."

"What about Natalie?" We sit side by side on my bed, I turn towards him as a light pink blush dusts across his cheeks.

"She's sweet but you have to know...after spending so much time with you I realized something. I feel safe and loved when you're around and I don't have to hide. And that makes me..." He swallows hard," Love you."

"..."

"..."

"So how are we getting back at Caustic? Laxative in his coffee would be hilarious!" I lean into him as he chuckles and wraps an arm over my shoulder.

"I'll let you decide."

"Perfect!" I laugh and with a devious smile plastered on my face as I begin thinking of possible ways to piss Caustic off with minor inconveniences.

"You're amazing..."

"And you're a survivor, now shut up and let's cuddle. You woke me up, asshat." I drag him down on the bed with me and snuggle up beside him.

"안녕히 주무세요 (Goodnight) (y/n)."

"Nighty night..."


	15. She's a Silva (Mirage x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from Fandom_Enforcer, hope it fits your outline :)
> 
> "It's a Mirage/Reader! Basically it goes like this: Reader is the sister of Octane but the half siblings were born the same day and are really close so they are more or less twins. Reader is also very smart, but got into a lab accident that gave her the power to read minds and move things with a simple thought. Joined Apex to surprise Octane and is good friends with Rampart and penpals with Wraith and Lifeline. Meets Mirage when Rampart and Wraith told him that R is his new roommate. Reader made a joke about him lucky not rooming with her brother which led them to become friends. After a few matches, the two get paired in Duos and Mirage is in awe with Reader's skills and abilities while she thought he was cunning and able to keep the mood light in battle. He asks her out after."

"Betcha thought you got rid of me hermano! But look whose back!" I sing out as I body slam Tavi against the wall. The other legends stare with shock written across their face (aside from Rampart, Wraith and Lifeline). They knew long before anyone else that I joined the games under the alias Mística so while Rampart gives me a thumbs up the other two shake their heads in a disappointed manner. Once Octavio recovers from the hit he throws himself on my back and I grab his thighs to spin him around until we both fall on our asses.

"Yah somethin' else, (y/n). Now come here and show me some love!" Ajay throws her arms up, I scramble to my feet and run into her at full speed (which isn't nearly as fast as Tavi but oh well). Renee laughs and slaps my shoulder playfully after I pull away, I do a quick scan of the others' faces and smile.

"Is this everyone?"

"Nah mate, the others are busy or whatever. Most of them have sticks up their butts anyways." Rampart shrugs it off and pops a bubble with the wad of gum in her mouth.

"Sí hermana, let me take you out to dinner while those two responsible adults handle everything here. Bueno?"

"Can we raincheck on that one, Tavi? I'm exhausted, I just need to get some rest for now." At this Renee nods in agreement and beckons a man over to where we're standing. He has beautifully tanned skin with wavy brown hair pushed to one side of his face. I notice a few scars across his face as well as a bit of scruff around his chin and upper lip. He has an air of confidence that seems to follow him as he strides over to us, he winks at me and points what seems to be finger guns in my direction. I simply raise an eyebrow and smirk, if I have to be honest he is more attractive than most of the other men I've met since I've gotten here.

"(y/n), this is Mirage or Elliott Witt. He's a bit of a...character, but I think you'll get along just fine. He's gonna be your rommate this season." He offers me his hand, I hesitate for a moment but shake it nonetheless.

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵...

"At least you got paired up with the right Silva, that boy doesn't know what a shower is or what it means to pick up after yourself. El es un cerdo (He is a pig)." I throw my head back and laugh as I pull away from his tight grip on my hand. He joins in, once we calm down he smiles kindly at me and nods.

"I think we'll get along just fine," He throws an arm over my shoulder and nods, "You're pretty and have a sense of humor, what more could a guy ask for in a roommate?"

"Not much but if you touch me again I'll help Tavi blow your legs off too hermoso."

"R-right, right," He pulls away quickly and smiles apologetically," Got it!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The season is nearly halfway over, I've been doing incredibly well for a newcomer. I managed to surpass my brother as well as a few other legends. And let me tell you, Caustic is not pleased at all. But the thing is, the directors decided we need to mix things up to keep it interesting so they've made the next few games duos matches. So here I am, glaring at Tavi and pretending to be threatening while getting paired up with my duos partner (which just so happens to be Mirage).

"Alright I think we'll work well together, just follow my lead." I nod in understanding and bend my knees as we prepare to exit the dropship.

"Let's drop there." He pings the geyser, I hesitantly agree but as we drop I realize just how many squads had the same idea.

"Damn it Elliott!" I sigh in frustration and land in the building beside the respawn beacon, he follows close behind me as we scramble to find decent loot. He happens to find the only two guns in the room and offers me his wingman but I decline with the shake of my head.

"It sounds like there's people outside," I concentrate my thoughts and slam down a cabinet in front of the door with ease, Elliott stares at me with wide eyes. "It's okay Elliott, that's just me. Please focus."

"R-right, sendin' out a decoy." He drops it by the front door and aims his wingman forward, Ajay comes barreling into the house with Caustic on her trail. Elliott manages to take out most of their health and shields but at the last second he's knocked down. As Ajay attempts to finish him I let my thoughts take control, I slide him across the floor before she can get the final hit in. After that I run towards him, he tosses me the wingman as I pass by and yells out 'Batter, batter swiiiiing!'. With a huge smile plastered on my face I slide in-between Caustic and Lifeline, I slam the barrel of the gun into both people (effectively knocking them).

"Nice save, now I could use a little help. Sometimes I forget this isn't one of those jobs where I can take a quick break, y'know?" I giggle and smile at him as I run over to his fallen body. I take out my only syringe and slam it into his chest but I can hear another person trying to smash one of the barricaded doors open.

"Hurry up Witt." I hold out the wingman in my palm, he presses his palm against it and holds it for a moment before taking it from my hand.

"Isn't fast your brothers' thing?" He reloads the magazine and twirls the gun in his hand before running out the front door with me. The solo, Wattson, is currently running across the roof with her G7 scout held securely in her arms. Upon seeing us she ducks down and takes a few pot shots, one hits my shoulder and sends me back but instead of landing on the ground I hit a firm (and muscular) body. 

"I know I'm good at sweeping girls off their feet but you gotta get up, babe. We've got a game to win." I roll my eyes playfully and run forward as Wattson's thoughts invade my mind.

'𝘎𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘢 𝘳𝘶𝘯! 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦.'

"Elliott she's going into the cave over there!" I hurriedly point in the right direction and climb onto the roof while he drops another decoy.

"I've got her!" As soon as he takes that first step another thought from an unknown person pops into my head. 

'𝘎𝘰𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘢!'

I throw myself off the side and land on top of him as a longbow shot rings out. The bullet pierces my side, I can feel and hear the sickening crack of my ribs as the rest of my body slams against his back. I cry out in pain and roll off of him while inhaling pitifully.

"G-go, n-now!" I howl in pain as another shot hits me, this time in my calf. Before Mirage can say anything my body disintegrates into a death box, after pulling out my respawn chip he runs off in the direction Wattson went. Once he's inside Wattson starts peppering him with throwables, he's quick to pop his ultimate ability and instantly spawns multiple decoys.

"B-b-bambozzles for the foolzles!" She shoots two of them before landing on Elliott, I watch from a screen on the dropship and clench my hands anxiously.

"C'mon Elliott, you got this!" He runs in a circle one last time before rushing past her. He bobs and weaves through the dimly lit tunnel while managing to avoid getting hit by her G7 again. With much relief (and even a bit of surprise) he makes it to the other end of the cave and enters the small town with no name. I watch as he triumphantly swaggers over to the respawn beacon after winking at a drone flying around nearby. He hits the beacon and my body begins to tingle with the familiar sensation of butterflies as I'm sent through to the dropship. I drop out and twirl in mid air but the closer I get to the ground I realize Wattson is still on his trail.

"Elliott look out!" He snaps his head back as she lands a few hits, his shields are gone by the time I hit the ground running. In an untimely manner another squad consisting of Bloodhound and Wraith show up. I exhale angrily and grab Elliott's bicep and begin dragging him towards what I hope is an unoccupied building.

"Woah I dunno if we should be doing this now-" I shush him and push him inside before finding large objects to act as a make-shift barricade.

"Let's wait them out, I'm still bare bones here Eli." He smirks and raises an eyebrow as I run up the stairs to guard the door up there.

"Eli, huh? We're on good enough terms to have nicknames now?" I roll my eyes once again and shrug my shoulders.

"You did well with that clutch so yeah, I guess so." He smiles genuinely this time and bows as gunfire erupts outside. A scan from Bloodhound has me on edge, I can hear them use their ultimate to charge the doors. I mutter a curse under my breath and smile one last time at Elliott.

"Wanna make one hell of a final stand?"

"I'm all about drawing attention to myself." I nod and come up with a plan quickly. 

"Any throwables?"

"Just this grenade." He tosses it at me, I catch it with a devious gleam in my eyes.

"Perfect, are you ready to ride the Octrain?" I remark sarcastically, he shakes his head before holding his hand out.

"After you!" I open the door and climb onto the roof with Elliott trailing close behind. We're immediately being peppered by Bloodhound's flatline, I offer Elliott my hand and gesture towards them. 

"Slide!" I yank his arm hard as I slam myself down on my rear, we begin our rapid and nauseating descent from the roof. I use my teeth to pull the pin on the grenade as we land, I smack into Bloodhound and they lose their balance. Elliott is right beside me as the grenade detonates, all three of us turn into death boxes after it explodes.

Back at the dropship Elliott finds me with an amused grin on his face, "Gotta admit, that was one hell of a way to do that!"

"Yeah, Tavi isn't the only one who can be over the top." I shrug with an equally excited grin plastered on my face.

"L-look I don't w-want to," He exhales shakily and continues, "I d-don't want things to be weird between us but I have to ask you something." 

"Shoot your shot, Eli." He doesn't bother to hide his surprise.

"Do you maybe wanna go to the Paradise Lounge and get drinks with me? It can be casual if you want, y'know? No pressure." I smirk and tilt my head.

"What if I don't want it to be casual?" He returns my smirk and leans on the back of the couch in the room.

"Then I'll pay and maybe we can sit down for dinner?"

"I'd like that a lot Witt, it's a date."

Elliott cheers, drawing the attention of the others already out of the game but he couldn't care less. He feels like he just won the jackpot, the only concern he has (which is pushed into the back of his mind) is what Tavi will say.

I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there.


	16. I don't *actually* care (Revenant x Suicidal/Depressed Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Halo, it's kind of brief because I'm exhausted but here you go! I can write another if this one isn't enough (which again, I understand). 
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> "But instead, it could be SFW? My idea was like.. a suicidal or severely depressed reader? Revenant is one of my kinda... "comfort" characters of Apex (along with Bloodhound and Octane) so I'd like to see how it'd go out."

Another loss, after five in a row I'm almost unsure why I'm still here. Isn't there a rule that you have to remain popular to keep your legend status in the Apex Games? Regardless, I am here with sponsors screaming in my ear to do better or they'll pull out of our contract. I sigh and nod in acceptance, why bother try when I know how this ends? It always ends the same...

I find myself walking aimlessly through the halls for what feels like hours before making my way to the roof. A few weeks ago Wraith took me up here to talk...if anyone could understand moral dilemmas and obligations, it's her. I always find it comforting to confide in her but at the end of the day I know I'm alone. She has her own problems to deal with so I tend to distance myself to avoid adding to that list. 

The door to the roof swings open, there's a slight breeze whistling by as I step out into the open air. The buildings are lit up at this time of night but nothing could compare to the beauty of the stars shining above. Luckily for me it's clear skies tonight which means I'll have full access to the wonders above. I find myself laying flat on my back with my gaze pointed upwards. But, for only a moment, I have a chill down my spine that isn't not from the wind. It's something...or someone...else, I can feel their gaze piercing my soul.

"H-hello?" I call out meekly, nobody responds. "If you're here to kill me, just get it over with." There's a robotic chuckle from somewhere in the shadows, I direct my attention to the corner it came from.

"You're a pathetic skinbag, whining about your pathetic life." I shrug as Revenant emerges from the shadows, his arms are crossed and somehow even with an unmoving face he looks pissed/unamused.

"We can't all be 300 years old." He growls out and lunges forward to grab my neck, I stare blankly at him and my face softens.

"I'm sorry Revenant, it must be hard to relive your death over and over again with old memories coming back to haunt you." He scoffs and squeezes my windpipe before drawing his hand back. I gasp and inhale as much fresh air as humanly as possible.

"Whatever." He goes to leave but something makes me jump to my feet.

"Wait! D-don't go?" 

"Why?" He glances back and impatiently waits for a response.

"I need someone..." Tears begin to well up in my eyes but I wave him away. What was I thinking? Why would he care? My family certainly didn't so why would a murderous simulacrum be any different? But also, why do I want him to be different?

I realize he hasn't moved from his spot as I step out onto the ledge. After an inner debate and much contemplation I dangle one foot over the edge. "There's nothing left for me here." I murmur out but before I can take another step I'm pulled against something freezing cold and hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Revenant growls out, I sigh exasperated and let a fresh wave of tears flow free.

"There's nothing left for me here, no one who cares! So why...why do I need to be here?" If he could roll his eyes I'm sure he would.

"If I have to relive this hell everyday then you do too." I growl out and tear myself away from him.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." I slam my fist into his torso, a sickening crack follows and I nurse my pained hand.

"Then let me do it. Just get the hell out of here!" He shakes his head and repeats his earlier statement.

"If I have to live here then you do too. But not because I care, why would I care about some lonely skinsuit?" 

Lonely...he's right. I'm terribly lonely and broken. But he's broken too, so maybe I can make this work to my benefit.

"I won't do it if you promise to stay by my side."

"Fine." I was...not expecting that. My jaw drops and he turns away as if embarrassed. "But don't ask me to hold your hand or anything. I'm not doing this for you."

"Sure Rev, whatever you say..." I yawn, exhausted from todays match as Revenant points to the door. 

"You're going to stay with me because I said so."

"Oh..." I follow him back to his room, I let the door shut behind me and fall face down onto his couch.

"Go to my bedroom."

"Why do you own a bed?" He scoffs like I'm an idiot and drags me down the short hallway.

"I can shut down, skinbag."

"Right."

"Now sleep, I'll be somewhere around here."

"Wait...p-please stay?" 

"..." He crawls into bed beside me, I scoot closer to him. "Don't get any ideas, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"You wouldn't..." I curl against his side and let myself drift off to sleep.

Even though he looks terrifying something about his presence is...comforting. 

And for the first time in a long time, my nightmares are gone with sweet dreams in their place.

I could get used to this...


	17. IMC Strong (Bangalore x Reader) SFW W/ IMPLIED SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the story: so for bangalore: the reader gose in a bar for like vets , and then some assholes show up and tease Bangalore becaus the imc lost the war. so the reader helps her and then they agree on like a date or somthing like that.
> 
> For Paul, you're a rockstar for loving my content so much~
> 
> I did change it up a bit but I think it works well, hope you enjoy!

Ah, the Paradise Lounge...I've never been a huge fan of going to bars but I let my friend finally convince me to go. But he has since long abandoned me to flirt with Elliott (better known as Mirage). I take notice that the other legends are here as well, even Bloodhound has made an appearance which is kind of odd. I shrug it off and continue sipping my whiskey, maybe if I get drunk enough this will get fun.

It doesn't take long before some punk stands up and approaches the legend known as Bangalore. She squares her shoulders up and stares down at him menacingly, "What the hell did you say?"

"I said," He hiccups and slams a grubby finger against her chest, "Why are you wearing IMC dogtags yah scum! Don't you know *hiccup* nobody likes your kind." Before she can wail on him with the fist she's lifting into the air I jump to my feet and run over. With no forethought I press my palm against her fist, no use for her to get into trouble over some asshole. After she glares at me I turn around to face the culprit of the verbal assault and crack my knuckles as a way of threatening him (hopefully it doesn't resort to violence).

"Now I don't think anybody asked for your opinion, she was mindin' her own buisness. You should go before you get the ass kickin' of the century. NOW!" He scurries away, freightened by my demeanor. I can't help but laugh as I turn back towards Bangalore. Her lips are pursed and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"I could have handled that."

"Yeah but you don't need the bad publicity." I shrug and smile at her.

"I don't care about that when it comes to my dignity, shitheads like that-"

"Listen, will you feel better if I buy a round of 'apology whiskey'?" She grunts and nods, a small grin finally making it's way on to her beautiful face.

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘴...

I shake the filty thoughts infiltrating my mind away and gesture towards the bar. As soon as we sit down Mirage sends a decoy our way, "Two shots of your finest whiskey, sir." I smirk as he nods and gets to work. After setting the glasses in front of us I swig mine quickly, she follows suit and orders another round.

"Names Anita, but you probably know me as Bangalore." I shake her hand (and boy does she have one hell of a handshake) and offer her my name.

"(y/n), but you probably know me as your savior." She laughs, throwing her head back and slamming her hand on the counter in the process. 

"I like you, you're not a moron like the rest of the clientele here." 

"Yeah, I like to think I'm pretty sophisticated." I take my next shot and hold my pinky out, she copies me with a grin and drinks hers simultaneously. We take four (or five...or six...I lost count) shots and I realize I'm way too drunk to be here. Anita takes notice and pays for the drinks, I fuss a little bit seeing as I offered to pay but she waves it off and smiles genuinely at me. It's probably the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, even in my drunken stupor I find myself admiring her. With my elbow on the bar and my cheek in my palm I bat my eyelashes at her with a toothy grin.

"So are you into girls or...?" This earns me a chuckle from Elliott, Anita shuts him up with a glare before smirking at me.

"Depends on the girl, rook. You think you got what it takes to 'charm' me." My mind goes blank and I simply stare at her when I realize she's flirting with me.

"I-I-I, y-yes, no?"

"That was a trick question. Want to go out for some chinese food? We can hang out at my place afterwards."

"I'd love that!" I can't hide my excitement as she grabs my bicep and drags me out of the bar. I lazily wave at my friend on the way out but he doesn't notice because he's tongue deep in the real Elliott's throat. I scrunch my face up and shrug, good for him I guess. I return my attention back to Anita, my mind is still hazy as she drags me down the sidewalk further into the heart of the city.

We spend a few hours at the quaint joint, laughing and sharing stories of our service. When she heard I was IMC too her body language changes and she suddenly seems ten times more interested in me (not that I'm complaining). She's currently running her hand down from my shoulder to my bicep, a look of adoration crosses her face as she squeezes my muscles. 

"We should train together sometime." I pretend to contemplate it, I've sobered up quite a bit since I've eaten and drank some water.

"We can go exercise together now, if you'd like?" I smirk and raise an eyebrow, she catches my drift and stands up abruptly.

"My place, follow me." Without a shred of hesitation I get to my feet and follow her to the apartment complex she lives in.

𝘐'𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵!


	18. I Gotchu, Now Keep Movin' (Lifeline x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yautja44: for lifeline: The reader is in a match with her and is badly injured and she helps the reader and they get like really close and there is like the "spark" so they like meet after the game.
> 
> enjoy my lovelies :)
> 
> I have an Octane x Reader planned so keep your eyes peeled for it ;)

This match has been particularly tense and gruesome, even for the three of us. Lifeline and Bloodhound are seasoned veterans and legends, I am not but I've proven myself worthy of legend status recently so I plan on putting my best foot forward. It's hard though, when shots are coming from all directions and we're forced to hide in a building. The city is destroyed and the house we are currently in isn't in any better shape, the roof is blown off and we're exposed on two sides. I find myself crouched beside a supply bin waiting for the kill feed to indicate that someone has been knocked down.

"This is chaos, what's the plan Hound?" Lifeline pipes up, their mask turns towards us and they seem to scan her before their darkened lense lands on me. They linger for a moment before turning back towards the bullets whizzing past us.

"Ve must pick a team and push, I say ve should keep our backs on the edge of the ring so ve cannot be pushed from behind." 

"Copy that," I nod and point, "So Wraith's squad?" They both nod, I check to make sure my gun is locked and loaded before following them out. Bloodhound growls, unleashing their ultimate as Lifeline and I run behind them. They get there and separate the squad, we all fight a squad member in a one on one situation. Lifeline and Bloodhound take out their enemies with ease but I get caught in Caustic's gas grenade. As I'm breathing in the fumes and writhing around in pain he comes over with his shotgun cocked back.

"Thank you for participating in my experiment, insect." He shoots at my leg, directly on my kneecap, and blasts the lower half of my leg off. I try to scream but my voice is gone, my cries and whimpers are barely audible. The gas has infiltrated every orifice at this point, I can't breath or see but I do hear my teammates rushing over to help.

"Whole squad down." He fades into a deathbox in front of me as the gas finally starts to dissipate into the air. I inhale painfully before looking down at my leg. With tears streaming down my face I cry out for Lifeline, she immediately drops her weapon and rushes over. I start shielding up as D.O.C begins to heal the damage on my leg. Bloodhound busies themself by looting the deathboxes within the general vicinity.

"He can be a dick sometimes, you'll get used to it." I nod tiredly at her, ready for this match to be over. 

"There are more shots, another team is coming. I'll hold them off-" Bloodhound's comms cut off as Lifeline is slamming a syringe into my arm.

"Let me help you up, put your arm over my shoulder." I nod and do as she says, she carries most of my weight. D.O.C worked miraculously to help reattach my leg but I still find myself unable to rest my weight on it. "Feeling will return soon, but just stick close to me fah now."

"Yes...t-thank you Lifeline." 

"Ajay is fine-"

"Need backup! I'm downed and two of the three are severly injured." Bloodhound calls out, we rush out together and manage to finish the remaining squad member, even though I'm still feeling a bit under the weather (as in, my leg is floppy).

"Nice kill-" Bloodhound compliments me, but the announcer cuts them off.

𝘙𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨...

"Is this the second or third ring?" Lifeline looks between us, a bit of panic in her eyes.

"Third." I whisper, horrified of the untimely electromagnetic death we're surely about to face.

"It's not far." I begin hobbling towards it, Bloodhound and Lifeline share a look. Lifeline's face is full of adoration but it's hard to tell what Bloodhound is thinking.

"Come on, I gotcha." I smile gratefully at her again as Bloodhound rushes past us.

"I vill scout ahead." Before long the ring is on our heels, I'm exhausted but the pain of feeling like I'm being burned alive is motivation enough to keep me going. We manage to get out of the storm, only taking a little damage, but death awaits us. A team is standing on the train tracks, glaring down at us menacingly.

"Take cover!" Bloodhound shouts but an R-301 goes off without warning, I use my body to shield Ajay's body, she gasps and holds me as I go down. I hold up my knockdown shield and turn to face her.

"Run, please, I'm just a liability. Win this one for me." Her smile is breathtaking as she kisses my cheek.

"For you... meet me back at the dropship after I win it for us. Yah hear me?"

"Loud and clear, see you soon." She runs off to get away with Bloodhound, they both glance back at me as the enemy is walking towards my downed body. Both flinch when their fist connects with my face, over and over again, until my body fades into a deathbox.

I wait patiently back at the dropship in the infirmary ward. The nurse on duty is tending to my wounds and making sure my leg will have a full recovery (and thanks to Lifeline it will). I stare anxiously at the screen, Bloodhound and Ajay are in the top three and the other two teams just started fighting. The two huddle together and formulate a plan, I can't tell what they're saying because the volume is low. But after a moment they spring up, as soon as someone from one of the teams is knocked they rush in. Bloodhound uses their ultimate ability again to flank them while Ajay decides to shoot from above. My heart is racing, I'll be so ecstatic if she is able to keep her promise. But even if she doesn't I'm still excited to see her after the game. After I saved her there was a 'look' in her eye that made my heart skip a beat. And that kiss...it took my final breath away, that's for sure.

𝘞𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘈𝘱𝘦𝘹 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴!

While I was lost in thought the game ended, I look up expectantly and my smile widens. I nearly jump out of bed but the nurse glares out me, I huff out a quick apology and silently congratulate my squadmates. They won! Lifeline is cheering while the dropship sets off to pick up the winners. I find myself wiggling in bed, ready to run out there to greet her but the nurse keeps giving me a warning look that says 'don't move'. I sigh and continue to wait, I can hear them boarding the ship from the other room. The other legends cheer and congratulate them but someones quick footsteps enter the hallway where the infirmary is. Within a minute Ajay is outside of my room, she peers through the window and lets out a sigh of relief. The door swings open and she steps inside, before approaching the bed she asks the nurse to leave. When the nurse obliges her she makes sure the door is closed and stands by my side.

"What you did out there," She smiles adoringly and leans down," that was sweet." 

"It's no-" She cuts me off by pressing our lips together, I grab the back of her head and press her lips harder against mine. She licks my bottom lip, I grant her entrance and her tongue snakes inside to explore the new territory. When she finally pulls away I find myself gasping for air, I've never had a kiss like that before. We rests our foreheads together without saying anything, we simply enjoy each others' presence for awhile.

"You won for me." I break the silence with a breathy laugh and a lopsided grin, which she returns.

"Of course, I never let my squadmates down.

"You're letting me down now, my lips are feeling kinda cold."

"Let me remedy that, stat." 

And we share yet another passionate kiss, but things heat up quickly. My thoughts are only about her, how her soft and plump lips feel against my slightly chapped ones. Her hair is so soft, even up in two tight buns and her skin....my god, her skin is perfect. Not a single blemish in sight and her lotion makes her smell like something similar to a sunflower.

Needless to say, the nurse was none too pleased when she came back to Ajay straddling my lap. But I couldn't care less, I'm on cloud nine right now with this gorgeous medic keeping my lap warm.

𝘉𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦!


	19. Life Before Death (Human!Revenant x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Eyo! Halo back at it again! I realized how LITTTLE fanfics there are of Human! Revenant x Reader so I come to you with a request! A Human! Revenant x Reader like... before he died and was turned to a simulacrum or... and AU where he never was killed at all! Either one! If you decide to go with before he died.. maybe he and the reader are good friends secretly in love and the reader also works for the syndicate, but considering the circumstances they aren't allowed to love each other. And if you go with the AU then.. just go wild. (If you could, maybe add some smut even?- you don't gotta if don't wanna, just saying)."
> 
> For Halo, hope you like that hit it and quit it Rev! But he honestly loves reader just won't admit it so he'll try to knock her up instead because why the fuck not! Also NSFW and lots of swearing because it's Revenant so be warned.

"Zachary!" He turns his attention to me and glares menacingly. I only smirk and cross my arms, "Took you long enough to pay attention to me." Cue that infamous eye roll and shrug.

"You are so needy, we're on a mission here doll." I sigh and nod before returning my focus to our objective. The target, a middle-aged man who stole secrets from the syndicate, is standing outside on his balcony. I hold up my binoculars for a moment and scan the rest of the open windows of the mansion. When I realize his wife is across the house I give him the signal to raise his sniper. He pulls out the tripod and peers through the scope before shaking his head.

"Not yet, asshat." I huff, my breath leaves my mouth as a puff of smoke and I subconsciously lean closer to Zachary, or better known as Revenant. He doesn't seem to mind as I share his body heat, he continues to check his scope as I hold up my binoculars again.

"Why not? He's alone in the den with the wife in the kitchen." He rests his hand atop mine and guides the binoculars to the roof, he pushes it left until I notice a security guard with his own similar pair of binoculars.

"If I shoot now he'll see where the shot came from."

"So this guy is aware there's a bounty on his head." He only nods, I glance at him for a moment before continuing, "so what do we do about him?"

"Are you a rookie, (y/n)?" He gives me his undivided attention and rolls his eyes again, "Fatass takes his lunch at 3 and there's a shift change, when he's in the middle of being relieved I'll take the shot." 

"Okay," I check my watch and slump my head forward," That gives us two hours Rev. I guess I'll keep my eyes on the target."

"You do that asshole." I set my binoculars down angrily and sit up.

"Stop being such a dickhead."

"Stop being a stupid cunt." I growl out and smack the back of his head hard.

"Listen fuckface-"

"Hard to listen when you talk so god damn much." I narrow my eyes and crawl closer to him, he's still laying prone with his head near the butt of the gun.

"Then make me stop, you dumb fuck." I challenge him, he immediately gets to his knees and grabs my chin.

"You got a dirty mouth for such a pretty woman, you know that?" This time I'm the one who rolls my eyes but any response I begin to formulate is cut off by his lips. This isn't our first time together so I've figured out his style. He's never sweet or caring but I love that, it keeps us from becoming too emotionally attached. And besides, who can focus on that when those plump and soft lips part to let his tongue brush past my lips. He doesn't ask permission, just takes what he wants and, to me, it's sexy. I moan weakly, it's swallowed by his mouth as he continues the assault with his tongue. Every inch of my wet cavern is explored thoroughly before he pulls away with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Is that all you got?" I'm huffing, very clearly out of breath as he pushes me onto my back.

"I'm just getting started, 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵." I stare at him with my lips pursed, but inwardly my heart is thumping against my chest. He can't know that though, nobody can because we could never truly be together. The nature of our work doesn't allow us to maintain healthy relationships anyways. But still, when I see him my heart yearns for more.

"(y/n)?" He almost sounds concerned but I shake the thought away and smirk at him.

"You gonna fuck me or not, 𝘡𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘺?" He growls from somewhere deep within his throat before covering my body with his own. He leans forward and slams our lips together again as one hand moves down to squeeze my breast while the other is used to help hold him up.

"I'm gonna ruin you, girlie." There's that infamous smirk on his face with a mischievous glint in his eyes, the hand squeezing my breast moves lower. He grips my hip tightly before grabbing the hem of my shirt. He sits back on his knees for a moment and, quite literally, tears the shirt off of my body. The heat pooling in my lower abdomen worsens at the brutish display of strength and I moan his name quietly.

"Not too loud. We don't wanna get caught, do we?" I whimper helplessly as he snaps the front of my bra, my nipples are perky from the cold before he even touches them. A cold gust of wind makes me shiver but his mouth quickly covers one nipple while his free hand tugs and pinches the other nipple. It's just agressive enough to hurt me in all the right ways. I find myself lifting my hips off the ground and pathetically attempt to grind against the very obvious bulge in his jeans.

"Good girls ask nicely, don't they?"

"Fuck you, god damn it Rev, 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘮𝘦! PLEASE!" The smirk never leaves his face as he slides both my pants and my underwear down in one swift motion.

"I love it when you beg." He unzips his jeans to let his cock spring free, I stare down at his length and nearly begin drooling.

"I'd love to choke on that fat cock, Rev." He chuckles but shakes his head quickly, I whine under my breath.

"Next time, I really want to ruin this tight pussy right now." His hand teasingly rubs my clit before dipping inside my already dripping wet cunt, he groans as his finger pushes deep inside. "All this from just a little teasing? Pathetic."

"Shut up and fuck me already." He pulls his finger away and lifts my hips off the ground as he sits back on his knees. He guides me towards his cock and slams his entire length inside in one fluid motion. I gasp and let my eyes roll back, the friction of his cock sliding smoothly in and out of my walls is heavenly. He grunts and moans under his breath, I can hardly hear any of the sounds he's making. All the while I'm writhing around and mewling in pleasure as he continues to spear me on his cock.

"Rev! Zach! Fuck, s-so good!"

"Tell me how much you love my cock. Are you my little slut, pretty girl?" I can see the shit eating grin on his face without even opening my eyes. My mouth is hanging open and my tongue is lolling outside of it.

"Fuck yes! You c-can use me w-whenever you w-want! I'm your w-whore!" I both slur and stutter, he chuckles darkly and continues to fuck me hard. The sound of skin hitting skin, along with our quickened breathing, is all that can be heard.

"Heh, you're gonna be my new fucktoy."

"Yes! Y-yes!" He grunts and slams against me one last time before I can feel his cum filling my insides. My stomach swells up with how big of a load it is but I am only able to focus on my own orgasm. My walls constrict around his twitching cock and I throw my head back against the hard ground.

"Fuck girlie,"He takes a moment to catch his breath," I'll have you pregnant in no time if you keep letting me fuck you like this." Something about what he says it sends a shiver down my spine. I can't even imagine what it would be like to have his baby but I don't hate the idea either.

"Let's kill this fucker, then you're coming back to my place for round two."

"Sounds good to me." He tucks his cock back into his pants, I sit up and wiggle my pants back up my body even as our combined juices continue to leak out of me. "Take this." He extends his arm out without looking back, part of his jacket is balled in his fists.

"Thanks." I whisper, it's barely audible but he does seem to hear me.

"Eh, just don't want to have to kill anyone for looking at those nice titties." I roll my eyes playfully and smile as he prones in front of the sniper once again. After pulling the jacket on I hold up my binoculars one last time.

"Hey, that guard is asleep." He nods and awaits further instruction, "our target is alone in the bedroom." The shot rings out and the guard on the roof falls back off of his chair. I watch through the binoculars as the target staggers back for a moment before falling to the ground.

"Got him."

"Heh, I never miss. Now let's get to your house so I can continue to fuck you silly." He packs up his gear and smirks at me.

"So romantic."

"You love it, shithead."

"Fuck yeah I do, now shut the fuck up and get moving." I slap his ass hard and we leave together.

The only sound that can be heard is the wife wailing from the house as she stumbles upon her husband's body.

Ah, I love the sound of success!


	20. Alone Time (AFAB Bloodhound x Male reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Paul, you're an MVP! :) <3

"So do you wanna come hang out with me and Octavio? We're probably going to drink some beer and play some COD: Frontier War." I nudge Bloodhound on the shoulder and smile softly. Our last match has been over for awhile but I'm used to them wearing their bulky gear around the complex. Still, it must be a little uncomfortable for them but who am I to judge?

"Perhaps for avhile, but I must attend to Artur first. I can meet you at his apartment."

"Sounds good, Hound." We part ways for the moment, they go left towards their apartment while I keep going straight. Octavio's door is ajar, I push it open just enough to pop my head inside. I scan the room for a moment and realize he isn't here but there's a sticky note on the wall. His handwriting is worse than a toddler and I have a bit of trouble reading what's scrawled on it. I do eventually manage to make out what it says.

'𝘠𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘥𝘳𝘦, 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘌𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘵𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘻𝘦. 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯' 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘢 𝘴𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺.'

I sigh and shake my head as footsteps approach from the hallway. I step back and close the door, worried someone who isn't a legend might look around for a souvenir for themself. Someone rests their hand on my shoulder, I glance back quickly and rest my hand atop theirs. I'm ready to crush their fingers until I come face to face with Bloodhound.

I sigh a breath of relief and let my shoulders sag, "You scared me."

"My apologies, felagi. Vhere is Octane?"

"Oh he left...jackass." I mutter the last part and shrug, "Do you want to hang out? If not, that's cool." 

"Sure, but perhaps at my place? I'd like to get more comfortable."

"Uh oh, uh...okay." I follow them down the winding hallways and realize just how secluded their place is. They must have specifically requested it from the directors, I wonder if they'd let me get my own hallway? Regardless, I notice the lights are dimmed the closer we get to their door. They unlock the door and hold it open for me, I murmur a thanks as I enter. I notice the heat is on and give them a look but don't say anything. It's the middle of the summer right now so I'm a bit confused by it, but again, it's not my place to judge them.

"Sorry, I stay unnaturally cold but I vill turn it off."

"No, no, it's your place."

"Hmm." They don't say anything but I watch carefully as they slip their overcoat off. I avert my gaze as the shape of their body becomes more noticeable. I always thought they had broad shoulders but now I realize how tiny they are underneath all their layers of gear.

Once they finish up they turn the heat down, not all the way off, but enough to make the apartment a comfortably warm temperature. "Are you hungry?" I nod at them eagerly, they let out a small giggle and head towards what I presume to be the kitchen. They come back out with a tray of various snacks, I only recognize the crackers and cheese but the rest of the food does look delicious. I watch as they set the tray down and gesture towards it before sitting beside me, I immediately pop a few cubes of cheese in my mouth. Once again they giggle, it makes a weird warmth spread through my chest and as I turn to look at them I realize something: They aren't wearing their mask.

"H-hound. Uh, Bloodhound?" Their eyebrow raises, I notice a small scar that cuts through it and trace it down to the side of their nose. That's when I also realize their eyes are exposed as well, one is blue-gray while the other is glossed over and milky white. They are blind in one eye? My mind is racing a million miles a minute as I continue to scan their features, even with the intricate webbing of scarring and "imperfections" they are still so incredibly beautiful.

"You are staring." Their eyes narrow and I hold up my hands defensively. The cracker I had been holding slips out of my grasp and I apologize quickly while stumbling over my own words (in a very Mirage-like fashion).

"You're just so- I can't believe- uh, uh, uh...unbelievably gorgeous!" I shout and feel a burning sensation across my cheeks that reaches all the way up to my ears. They have a similar reaction, their pale cheeks light up an adorable soft pink and they turn their head shyly. Damn, they even have their hair down...Their ginger locks are long but most of it is braided back, exposing their ears as well. It almost looks like something took a small bite out of the side of their ear but somehow they make it look...cute.

"Oh, um...thank you." Their voice is soft, their shyness is conveyed through it. Something gives them a spark of courage though because they shift their body towards mine, "I must confess I am glad ve get to spend this time alone together."

"M-me too." At that they smirk, their sharp canines are exposed for only a moment and I can't help but bite my lip. They are beautiful, gorgeous and sexy, it's no wonder they keep themself covered from head to toe. No human being could concentrate properly looking at the face of an angel.

"I vouldn't say an angel but thanks, again." Shit, I said that aloud? I'm too focused on my wandering thoughts and anxiety that I don't realize they scoot closer. Once our thighs are touching I look down and my jaw nearly hits the floor.

"H-hound?"

"Do you mind if I...?" Their hand falls to my knees and after I nod it slowly slides up to my thigh, a small whimper falls out of my mouth as they put a little pressure on it.

"Please keep g-going." They let their hand slide to the growing bulge in the front of my pants. I nearly jump in surprise that they were so quick to touch me intimately after acting so shy.

"I've had my eyes on you for some time, felagi. You are alvays so careful and obedient to my commands in the ring, it's hard not to let my mind vander vhen you are around." My eyes widen in surpise as they fondle me through my pants for a moment. When they decide it's enough they throw one leg over my lap and straddle me. There's a spot of wetness on the front of their pants, they deviously grind it down against my erection. I'm tempted to hold them by their hips to press them down harder, the friction they have created is delicious but it's not nearly enough.

"Are you sure you're okay vith this?" They tilt their head down, our eyes meet and I nod excitedly.

"Yes p-please, I'll take whatever you want to give me Houndie." They growl at the use of the nickname and nuzzle my neck. I tense up for a moment as their canines drag against my skin, they move from the side of my neck towards my shoulder.

"Then you vill take only vhat I give, understood? They practically snarl, I whine in response and they stop grinding against me. "Use your vords."

"Yes Hound, please! I promise to be g-good for y-you!" They hum appreciatively and let their hands fall to the hem of my shirt. After leaning back a bit they pull it over my head and toss it aside carelessly. Their hands immediately fall on my chest, they use their pointer finger and thumb to twist and tease my hardened nipples.

"You are so handsome, beloved. And so obedient, such a good pup." They brush some of the scruff on my cheek with their thumb for a moment before standing up. They help pull me up afterwards and drag me down a hallway to an already opened door. We step inside together and I look around curiously. The most prominent piece of furniture in the room is a king sized bed with thin sheets. There's a huge pile of various animal pelts and furs on top of it. I don't get a chance to comment on it before they pull me towards the bed and push me on top. They undo the button of my jeans and unzip them before sliding them down my legs. Once again they toss them in a random corner of the room along with my boxers, making me completely bare before them. When my cock springs free they eye it hungrily. After that they quickly slip out of their own pants with a smirk plastered on their face.

I watch intently as they lean forward, one of their hands moves to cup my balls as they leave open mouth kisses along the shaft. They go over my entire length a few times before their mouth wraps the tip and they begin sucking eagerly. My legs twitch and I fight the urge to thrust up and mouth fuck them, but I remind myself they are in control. They purr, almost as if they heard my thoughts, and deep throat me almost effortlessly. I groan and let my head fall back against a plush pillow, they moan in response and massage my balls all the while.

"Hound, I'm gonna-" Their mouth pops off my length with a sloppy and wet 'pop' and before they squeeze the base of my shaft, effectively killing my impending orgasm. "Hound-" I whine out and look up, their eyes are half-lidded as their tongue lolls out of their mouth.

"Don't you vant to cum inside me?" Their voice is laced with lust and they tilt their head, as if emphasizing the question. I groan out again and nod enthusiastically. "Good boy, so vell behaved for me." They climb on top of me, their knees are on either side of my hips before they line my cock up with their dripping wet cunt. My eyes roll back as they slowly spear themself on it, they teasingly clench around my length when our hips finally touch.

"F-fuck Hound." They gasp and throw their head back as they begin riding my length. Their movements pick up sped but are very calculated, I decide I can't take much more and plant my legs down firmly. I hold their hips, which are still rocking, and thrust up into them in time with their movements. This elicits a gasp from them as they hold my wrists as if I'm the only thing keeping them grounded at the moment. 

"I am close." They huff out, my eyebrows furrow as I concentrate on not cumming too quickly. I let one hand fall from their hips to their clit to rub tight circles. They bite their lip and continue to mewl with pleasure, before long I can feel them clencing around my length. It becomes harder to keep up my thrusts but I do my best as they ride out their orgasm. They whine out from oversensitivity as my cock begins twitching. I can feel my release fast approaching and before I can warn them it spurts inside unexpectedly. They stop moving altogether and slump forward as my cum begins leaking out of their abused hole.

"That was amazing, Houndie. Best sex I've ever had...holy shit." I'm still catching my breath as their ear rests over my heart. I lovingly tuck a few sweat-soaked strands of hair behind their ear and they sigh contently.

"I am glad you enjoyed it."

"So what does this make us?" They seem to tense up for a moment and hold their upper body up on their arms. I cup their cheek and caress a few scars with my thumb.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"You're the most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure to know, Bloodhound." They smile and bite their lip as a light pink blush dusts their cheeks.

"Then perhaps you vould like to be more than friends?"

"I would love that." They heave a sigh of relief and their smile never falters.

"Then it is settled, you are mine now." A feeling of happiness swells in my chest and I nod eagerly.

"I'm yours." They roll on their side and snuggle up beside me. I immediately wrap my arms around them and hold them close. We fall into a peaceful sleep while holding each other.

𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦.


	21. My Alpha (AMAB Bloodhound x AFAB Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ops, looks like some omegaverse because fuck you, that's why. 
> 
> Jk love ya'll <3 let me know if something is odd my first time really exploring omegaverse :3

"I am truly sorry beloved, I vas not prepared for you to go into heat so soon." I whimper and readjust myself in their lap. That sickly sweet scent is undoubtedly weighing heavy on their mind as I grind on their lap. The only thought plaguing my mind is the need to mate, the need to have their cock fill me up so beautifully with their knot plugging the hole so as not to waste a drop of cum. I need friction, I need to hear them growl out how much they want me to carry their pups. I need to know how beautiful they will think I look when I'm swollen and leaking while pregnant with our pups.

Ultimately, I need them. My alpha.

"Patience my dear." They suck in air through their teeth as I whine and discard my clothing as quickly as possible.

"Alpha, Hound...please! Just fill me with pups first and I'll follow you to the market, no questions asked." They raise an eyebrow and smirk, seemingly ready to work with that agreement.

"I vould love to parade my beautiful mate around, but you know the other Alphas von't be so kind."

"There's no other Alpha as sweet and gentle as you." They sigh and flip me onto my back in one swift motion.

"Normally yes but vith you like this I am not so easily in control."

"Then let go for the time being." 

"Do you know vhat you are asking of me?" I nod desperately and roll back onto my stomach while still beneath them. My hips sway from side to side as I raise my ass in the air to tease them (or offer myself to them). The self-lubricating slick drips down my thighs in copious amounts, I can hear them inhale my scent deeply before their nails dig into my hips.

"Dominate me Bloodhound, let all the Alphas know who I belong to. I want to carry your pups, I'd be honored and proud to be swollen with my Alphas pups! Please, please, please!" I can feel their resolve melt as they snarl in my ear and grind their clothed cock against my backside.

"I vill not be gentle."

"Gods please fuck me already~" I whimper and hear them unzip their cargo pants. Only a few seconds go by before the leaking tip of their cock prods at my overheated cunt. I know they must feel how hot I am, how badly I want this as they mercilessly ram themself inside. Their body covers mine and with my back against their chest they growl in my ear.

"You asked for this." Before I can respond they begin slamming into me relentlessly. Their soft grunts and occasional snarls intermingle with my moans and whines of pleasure. They even nuzzle my neck before biting down and sucking bruises into the sensitive flesh. Without any verbal communication I know they are marking my body to show off their claim of me. While they are usually so sweet and loving we are all slaves to our own desires. They've expressed it in the past, I know they wish for me to carry on their legacy. And obviously, I'm more than happy to oblige them.

"Alpha please~ Gods it feels so good, I love it when you pound into me so ruthlessly!" 

"Oh Gods..." They breathe out while their hips stutter, the heat growing in my abdomen worsens as I can feel myself constricting around their twitching cock.

"Bloodhound please, p-please cum inside my tight little cunt and breed me!"

"Fjandinn... of course my love." Their voice softens as they groan out one last time. I can feel their knot threatening to press inside, it only takes a few more thrusts before it does. Once it does it swells as the warmth of their seed invades my insides, their cock continues to twitch until my stomach begins to feel bloated. We stay in this position until every drop of their seed spills inside, afterwards they lay on their side and spoon me while we catch our breath.

"Have I ever told you how good you smell my Alpha?" I purr out and hold their hand over my stomach.

"Mmm, I have a feeling you have been properly bred my love but ve vill keep trying until this heat is completely over."

"Yes please." I moan shamelessly.

It takes about an hour before we can untangle ourselves from one another, once we do they press open mouthed kisses all over my face and neck. They keep whispering sweet nothings about how beautiful I'll be with their pups growing inside of me and how much they love me for being so willing to take their seed. I can't help but shiver as their words become more vulgar, I'm almost tempted to get them riled up again but they remind me that they planned a trip to the market today. They intend to go for groceries and some wiring kits to fix up some of the tech they use for the games. I sigh, I was content laying in their arms but part of me thinks there's more to this trip.

My heart swells in my chest at the thought of them taking me to town to show me off. They always say how proud they are to have me as their Omega but still, it's a dangerous time to go into town. Most Alphas don't bother controlling their urges around Omegas in heat, even ones with Alphas by their side. I've personally never been outside while in heat so I'm interested to see how this is going to play out.

"Are you ready elska?" They come up behind me as I button and zip my jeans. They nuzzle my neck and inhale my scent again, I can feel their mouth twitch up into a smile.

"I'm ready to let my Alpha show me off." They sigh happily and run their hands up and down my sides.

"Then let's go." We leave our cabin and walk towards the city, as soon as we hit the sidewalk the atmosphere changes. There's heavy tension in the air as Alphas, Betas and Omegas roam the streets. As we get closer to the market I begin to notice strange behavior from some of the Alphas. But that's nothing compared to when we actually enter the market. There are merchants scattered across the street hollering about the great prices they are offering but there's also moans and cries of pleasure being carried through the air.

"Hound?" I whisper in a panic, confused by what's going on. We walk by a stall and stop, I can't help but stare at the scene unfolding before me. An Alpha has an omega on his hands and knees on display for everybody to see. He's moaning and whining, begging his Alpha for release and to be bred. I almost can't believe my eyes as Bloodhound drags me past the two.

"This is normal behavior for an Alpha vhen the Omegas are in heat. Does it bother you? Ve can go home my love." I intertwine our hands and sigh.

"I can handle it but we should be quick." They nod in agreement and guide me along. We gather most of what we need before a group of Alphas stop us, Bloodhound protectively wraps their arm around my waist.

"I smell something sweet, what do you fellas think?" The tallest of the four steps forward and smirks at me, my grip on Bloodhound's hand tightens.

"You should go before you get hurt." They step in front of me as the leader sneers at them.

"Heh, we're not scared of you. Now let a 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 Alpha breed that pretty little Omega of yours."

"Vrong choice." They step forward to challenge him as a crowd gathers around us, another Omega pulls me back and holds onto my arm as Bloodhound beats the living hell out of the other Alphas. It's brutal as they unsheath their axe from their hip, they swing it back and forth mercilessly. The alphas have gashes on their arms and one nearly loses a hand before they back away from Bloodhound. It's then that I notice they used the Allfather's sight to aid their battle, they continue to growl underneath their breath as I run to their side.

"Hound-"

"Are you hurt?" They cut me off as their breathing evens out and the red electricity surrounding their goggles dies down.

"No I'm alright."

"Thank the Gods." They pull me into a hug and rub my back, "I vish to go home and protect you and our pups." 

"It's too soon to know if I'm pregnant, Houndie."

"Oh elska, I have a good feeling about it."


	22. I guess you're alright (Alpha/Human Revenant x Omega Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile I've been feeling eh but I hope you like it Halo :)

My senses are on overdrive as I hurry down the street. His apartment isn't far, only a ten minute walk or so, but it feels like so much longer. My stomach is fluttering as the babies kick, I can't help the little laugh that falls from my mouth. These babies are little fighters, much like their daddy, who keeps fuckin' avoiding me.

𝘙𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘹...𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩...

Revenant isn't as...thrilled...as I am about the babies but he should have known better than to sex with me while I was in heat. And he was the one who started it anyways! He knew this would be a possibility.

"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘯, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 (𝘺/𝘯)." 𝘐 𝘯𝘰𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘬. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸?

𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘱𝘰𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘰𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳. 𝘔𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘥y 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘱𝘴. 𝘐𝘧 𝘐'𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮 𝘮𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳 (𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩) 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘖𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢. 𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘙𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘸𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨." 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥.

"𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘪𝘵." 𝘐 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

"𝘎𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴." 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴. 𝘈𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧-𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘔𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘥𝘨𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴. 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦. 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘯. 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩. 𝘏𝘦 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘱 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘱.

"𝘎𝘰𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯." 𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘐 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦.

"𝘙𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘵..." 𝘐 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘧𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯. 𝘐 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘱𝘦𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘢b 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦.

"𝘚𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘩𝘶𝘩 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦?" 𝘐 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘭𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩. 𝘔𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴 '𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵' 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩. 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦. 𝘔𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦.

"𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺." 𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘱𝘵𝘭𝘺. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘴𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘏𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳. 

"𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦." 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥.

"𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩," 𝘐 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳, "𝘓𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰."

I was so distracted by the memory that I didn't realize I'm standing right in front of his door. Yeah, he said he didn't want anything to do with us but after I started showing he started leaving little gifts on my desk (usually some sort of snack). So, deep down, I know he has some sort of connection to us. That's not the only reason I'm here though, some nights I get this sense of urgency to be around him. His scent brings me comfort and his touch...well, it sends me to another world. Maybe it's the fact that we're having babies together but lately this warmth has been blossoming in my chest around him.

I doubt he feels the same...

Regardless, I knock on the door hard. After waiting a minute I bang my fist against it three more times, almost immediately the door swings open. He's staring at me groggily, he must have already been asleep. Oh well...I push past him and shed my jacket as well as my pants and shoes, leaving me only in a t-shirt, panties and socks. 

"Why?" His voice is quiet but laced with both annoyance and a hint of amusement. I don't answer him but instead intertwine our hands before dragging him back into his bedroom.

"I'm just gonna get you a key."

"That would be smart." He rolls his eyes and lays down, I crawl under the covers beside him and put my back to his chest. One of his arms wraps around my body, he rests his hands on top of my bump. One of the twins starts kicking at his hand, I find myself giggling. "They missed you."

"Ehh." 

"You should just let me live here. You know you want to be around the babies, Revvie."

"Shut up and go to sleep..." He grumbles, but unbeknownst to me there's a huge smile on his face.

And when I wake up the next day he is already gone, but there is a note on the nightstand. I read it over and find myself smiling like an idiot.

'(y/n),

Went to get your key and your shit. I'll tell your landlord to fuck off too.'

Short and to the point but it's always what's left unsaid that lets me know he cares. I sigh contently and snuggle into the blanket.

𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘴!

My heart is doing backflips in my chest, I've never been so happy in all of my life. I mean, he's an asshole but now he's MY asshole.

Now I just have to get him to admit it...


	23. Ardent Sin (Revenant x Gender Ambiguous Reader x Bloodhound) SFW

Have you ever fallen so hard off a pedestal that you were driven into an existential crisis? With nowhere to go and no one to go with you find yourself painfully alone. The silence is defeaning as I'm left with nothing but this ache in my heart. They say you can die from a broken heart but perhaps I'm too stubborn for that.

So what else am I supposed to do? I'm tired of being my own company and the situation is at a stalemate as I continue to sulk. When I realize I can't go any lower than rock bottom I decide I have to fight to get back up. Maybe neither of them will ever want me but I have to try my hardest. I can't let them go, seeing them almost every day and being blown off sucks but I know I can handle these failures. 

I have to be able to, I can't give up now. I can live with failure but I can't live without them in my life.

I stand in front of the drones victoriously, the last member of the squad has fallen so I am proclaimed the winner. The others are in the dropship recovering from their wounds but I'm sure they are watching me from the multitude of holo-screens lining the walls of the ship. I let my gun fall from my hands and brush back my hair as the drone stays still, waiting to see what's about to happen. The blood of my enemy trickles down the side of my face as I smirk and hold my hands up with my palms facing forward.

"I won for you! For both of you! I'm coming to see you after the game." I point towards the drone.

On the dropship above Bloodhound and Revenant share a glance. With an exasperated sigh they shake their head and motion for Revenant to follow them down the hall. They wait in front of the door as the ship lowers itself to the ground. It falls open with me standing by idly, my clothes are tattered and my body is covered in grime and blood. I let a genuine smile grace my features as I notice the two waiting for me, both have their arms crossed over their chest. If Revenant could roll his eyes I'm sure he would as I run into the ship and throw my arms around his sleek torso. After a moment I pull away and turn towards Bloodhound and repeat the gesture, they let a small sigh fall from their lips.

"Were you impressed?"

"Eh, skinsuits are weak creatures. You got lucky." My smile falters for a moment but I pull myself together and offer him a small smile.

"Bloodhound?" They sigh again and step back, I close my eyes for a moment and nod. "Right, I guess I'll go clean up then. Do you maybe want to have dinner later? With...me?" My voice is full of hope, when neither respond I step past them to address the others.

"7 p.m., my place." With that I leave them both alone but instead of joining the others to celebrate I retreat to my room. I grab my tolietries and swing open the door to my very small bathroom. It's a cramped space with a tiny sink, a toliet and a small shower with only a curtain keeping the water in the small basin below. I discard all my clothing and toss them haphazardly into the room before turning the hot water on. Once I'm inside I lean my head against the wall and let the tears flow freely.

Seeing them isn't any easier. They don't want to talk to me. They don't want to be with me... I can't just let them go, right? I'm a fighter, at least that's what's left of me. 

The silent crying becomes sobbing, I fall to my knees and rest my forehead against the wall. This is pathetic.

I know they aren't coming to dinner, I've invited them everyday this week. But my mind keeps saying maybe, just maybe, this time will be different. Maybe they are finally aware of how much effort I'm putting fourth to win them over.

Only time will tell....

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 o'clock comes and goes with no sign of the two showing up. I push my food around my plate, my apetite is long gone. After a moment I move my plate away and head to my bedroom. I make sure to turn all the lights out on the way until ony a small lamp illuminates my room. The bed is welcoming but lonely, with no one beside me I find myself pressing a pillow to my chest to imitate human contact.

My eyes flutter shut and for a moment the whole world is silent, the cars honking below dissipate into the background. I'm nearly passed out, at least I'm sleepy enough to be groggy when the door inches open. I don't bother getting up or making any noise because if it's my time, then I am willing to accept it. But, much to my surprise, the bed dips beside me and an added weight joins me under the covers. They carefully remove the pillow from my arms and toss it aside.

"Watch it, skinsuit."

"Hmm." Bloodhound's face is so near my own, I have to fight the urge to open my eyes and compromise my position. "They are asleep, just make sure you vake me before dawn, I don't vant to be here vhen they vake up."

"Yeah, yeah." The shadow figure in the corner crosses his arms and leans against the wall impatiently. Bloodhound adjusts themself until they are laying on their side with one arm slung over my waist.

"I vish I could tell you that I vant you, elska. It is so hard to not give in to my carnal desires vhen you are around." They whisper, Revenant side steps out of the shadows to stand beside the bed.

"They work so hard for our affections. It's...pathetic." Revenant's voice is soft as his thin metal fingers run through my hair, leaving it a tousled mess on the top of my head.

"Perhaps one day their love can be requited in the vay they probably vish for..."

"But until then this is what they get. Take it or leave it..."

And with that the two go silent. I know now that my efforts have not been in vain. I am going to keep pushing them and trying to get them to admit the way they feel about me.

But until then...

This will do.


	24. Teach me? (Bloodhound x Reader) SFW W/ IMPLIED SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Halo :3
> 
> Also for my peeps maybe consider following me on twitch: Lady_ZombieSlayer
> 
> I stream some apex as well as a few other games, currently working on a better set up but it'd be awesome if you could support me there, if not that's cool. I still love you :3 <3
> 
> Enjoy some fluff!
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> "Reader asks Bloodhounds to teach them icelandic? Maybe the reader tries to look up on some words and picks up a few and one day uses some icelandic words around them?? Idk... sounds like a good little fluff fic"

Day in and day out I beg my partner to share some of their culture with me. More specifically, I want to be able to communicate with them on a basic level at the very least. Yet they continue to refuse and be difficult, constantly teasing me by saying how difficult it would be for me to learn. I'm determined though, while it may seem trivial I know they will greatly appreciate my efforts.

I gather some of their books and scan the pages so I can print and highlight everything as I translate it into english. The desk is littered with papers as my mind is full to the brim with the most basic words and phrases. My eyes hurt from staring at the tiny print for hours on end, I glance at the clock and sigh. It's been over two hours of me studying and I still feel like I haven't learned enough, not to mention I am still unsure if I'm pronouncing the words correctly. Still, I stuggle on because I love them too much to give up now.

"ég, how the hell do I say 'e' with an accent. é-ég?" I stare at the letters and carry on, this is one of the most important phrases I could learn for them.

"elska. Oh! They have called me that before!" I shout excitedly to myself, finally recognizing a word that is relatively easy to pronounce.

"þig. þig? That looks like pig but there's no way it sounds like that. Right?" Another frustrated grunt escapes my mouth and I let my head fall to the desk. Before I know it I've drifted off to sleep, the overwhelming stress and anxiety of it all just became too much for me to handle.

The door swings open and heavy snow-covered boots come stomping into the house. Bloodhound scrapes the bottom of their boots on the floor mat before bending over to untie them. After stepping away from the door in socks and their uniform (for the games) they shut and lock the door before calling out into the seemingly empty house.

"(y/n)? Are you home beloved?" Their voice is carried down the hallway but there's no response. They unclasp their respirator after pulling the tubes out, their mask is next to be removed from their head. With a sigh of relief they remove their overcoat and set it on the coat rack beside the door before walking through the hallway. Their head peaks into every door, aside from the bathroom, and they can't help but be utterly confused. Finally they step into the office and notice you leaning over the desk with your head resting on your arms. With a quiet chuckle they walk up to you and reach out to shake your shoulder but they notice the paper poking out beneath your arms.

"ég elska þig." They read aloud and smile to themself, you really are serious about this. "Oh my love, my heart svells vith joy." They press a chaste kiss to the top of your head.

"I vill be back." They say to nobody as they hurry to the bedroom. The heat is turned on to a toasty 80 degrees as they strip and rush to take a quick shower. They finally feel clean with all of the grime and caked on dried blood from the games washed off. With comfortable sleepwear on they go back into the office and carefully hold your head in one hand while pushing the chair back. They kneel down and let your body fall against theirs before wrapping their arms around you. With a soft grunt they stand up straight and carry you into the bedroom. They lay you down and put a thin blanket over your body before cuddling up beside you.

"Tomorrow my love, tomorrow I vill show you how much you truly mean to me."

\------------------------------------------------

I stretch out and yawn but I sit up quickly and gasp, "How the hell?" I ask groggily, the bed is empty and I scan the room while trying to remember what happened last night. The door is gently pushed open and Bloodhound walks into the room dressed in casual attire. I smile and hold my arms out for them, the worry eases from my mind when I realize they are home.

"How was the game?" They let themself fall into my arms and hold me close.

"You know how it goes but do not vorry about that now. Vould you like to take a valk vith me?" My smile widens and I nod excitedly as they help me out of bed.

"Yes!" I go into the closet and throw together an outfit that consists of a nice pair of jeans and a gray sweater with some weather-resistant boots. Without wasting a beat I run out of the closet and rush to the door, almost like an excited puppy. They laugh and follow me to the door before holding it open for me, I nod my gratitude and step out into the crisp air with snow crunching beneath my feet. The trees are barren but still majestic, bits of snow fall from the branches that are disturbed by the occasional harsh onset of heavy winds. It comes and goes but I still find myself looking up at the sky and staring in awe. The light blue is undisturbed by clouds and the sun is shining bright, the light shines on a few icicles dangling from the gutters on the porch.

"Beloved?" The tips of my ears burn as more wind whistles past me, Bloodhound sets a pair of ear muffs on me and pats the top of my head.

"Þakka þér fyrir (Thank you)." They intertwine our hands and laugh as we stroll down the path leading from our house.

"That is not how you say that."

"I'm trying." They squeeze my hand and nod.

"I know." We continue our walk in silence, about fifteen minutes in we stop at a bench to sit down and relax. I turn towards them and hold both of their hands in mine.

"I'm going to screw this up but...ég elska þig." Their face lights up and a small blush dusts their freckled cheeks.

"ég elska þig líka. And vhile you did mispronounce it, it shows me you have the confidence to try so I've decided to help you."

"Really?" I can't hide my excitement as I throw myself into their arms, "Thank you! I'm so happy!"

"If you don't mind, can I ask vhy?" I'm stunned into a momentary silence while I formulate a proper response.

"It's because I love you. This is a part of who you are and I want to be able to explore that with you. You're everything to me elskan."

"You got that one right." They joke and rest their forehead against mine. "Hearing you say that truly means the vorld to me. Now do you know the vord for 'yes'?"

"Já." With that confirmation they help me to my feet and caress my cheek.

"You vill understand this one day, I vill make sure of it."

"Understand what-" I gasp and let my jaw hang open, my eyes widen and I'm left staring at them as they kneel down in the snow.

"Ég er viss um að þú ert sá sem er fyrir mig (I am sure that you are the one for me). Ég mun vera fús til að eyða restinni af dögum okkar saman (I'll be happy to spend the rest of our days together)." They reach into the front pocket of their overcoat and hold up a black velvet box towards me. The top snaps open to reveal a beautiful sterling silver band with a (favorite gemstone) between two small diamonds.

"Viltu giftast mér?"

"Yes! Yeah, um...Já!" They smile and pull the ring out to slide on my ring finger.

"You can start practicing your accent by screaming 'Blóðhundur' for the next few hours." They smirk and stand up before tossing me over their shoulder. We making our way back towards the house.

"I like the sound of that."


	25. Contaminant (Revenant x Reader) NSFW NON-CON AHEAD!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last warning for some non-consenual sex, I understand if that's not your thing so here's your final warning! 
> 
> For Halo! 
> 
> Based loosely around 'Bacterial Contaminant'.

"Where yah goin' skinsuit?" I try to ignore the murderous simulacrum striding over. But I know it's totally useless, he'll slink around and find me eventually. It's really just a way to buy time until the next verbal assault, maybe physically if he's feeling especially sinful today. It's hard to tell at this point...

"Leave me alone, please..." I barely mutter out, not intent on him actually hearing me.

"What was that 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘣𝘢𝘨?" His sleek snake-like and cold metal fingers dig into the bare skin on my shoulders. I yelp out in pain as he spins me around to face him and slams my back against the wall. My head stings from the impact and it feels like my spine is rattling inside my body as he inches closer. Like a hunter stalking his prey, I am completely at his mercy.

"I don't like when you mumble and ignore me bitch." The growl that follows is inhuman, it sends a shiver down my spine as I cower in fear beneath him. Bloodhound and Mirage walk past us without so much as a glance. The other legends, while not as communicative about it, hate me equally as much as the hitman in front of me. So there's no help for this lost soul around here...

"What did I just say?"

"S-sorry." I silently curse my stutter, it's a sign of weakness and that weakness only fuels his fire. His elongated fingers wrap around my wrist painfully tight and he drags me in the direction of the dormitories. I don't bother trying to yank my arm free as he continues his mission (whatever it may be). I try not to trip up because I know that would just anger him more. I'm lost in my thoughts so I don't realize we've made it to our destination until he pushes me into the door.

"Unlock it dumbass."

"Yes sir." I try to be brave as my hands shake, I nearly drop my keys as I search for the right one. I eventually find the right key and manage to unlock the door without making a mistake. Revenant pushes me inside, I stumble to my knees and hold my hands out to catch myself. His foot rests on my lower back and he puts enough pressure on it to have me splayed on the floor beneath him.

"Weak. Just a pathetic and worthless skin bag." He finally lets up and walks away in the direction of my bedroom. My mouth dries up, I swallow hard and stand up straight to follow him. I don't know what's about to come but I'm almost positive I'm not prepared for it.

His hand comes up and tranforms into a sharp instrument similar to a dagger. I whimper as his other hand grips the hem of my shirt and the tip of the blade presses against my stomach. It drags upwards and leaves my skin slighly red (without breaking it), the sharpened blade tears through the fabric of my shirt with ease. I gasp in surprise as his normal hand comes up and rips my bra clean off my body as if it were the easiest feat in the world. I let my head fall to the side but his hand grips my chin painfully tight.

"Look at me, I wanna see you cry." I muster up the courage to meet his glowing yellow optics. If he was capable of making facial expressions he'd be smirking with narrowed eyes. All I am is the fly caught in the spider's web. My fate is inescapable, I just have to accept that now. There's no way I could overpower a 7 foot murder machine intent on having his way.

"𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥." His hand reverts back to it's normal form and falls to the button on my jeans. He undoes it with ease and slides them agressively down my legs. I reach a hand out on his torso to steady myself and he growls out menacingly.

"I didn't say you could touch me skinsuit." His tone is one of warning, I let go as he rips my panties off and throws me carelessly onto the bed.

"Sorry." My eyes dart from left to right but I remember his words and make direct eye-contact with him.

"I'm going to use you girlie." He pushes his loincloth aside to reveal a hidden pannel. He presses a barely noticeable button on the side of what would be his thigh and the panel pops open. A half-hard red cock springs free, it's length and girth unlike anything I've ever seen before (not that I'm very sexually experienced to begin with).

But this is new. I didn't even know he was a unit capable of having an attachment until now. And one so impressive in size is surely going to hurt me, right? Was that his intention the whole time? It's wrong to think he got one like this especially for me but he is the most sadistic human/robot hybrid I've ever had the displeasure of being aquainted with.

I'm torn from my wandering thoughts when his hands move to my thighs, he scoffs and pushes them apart. "Do you enjoy being tortured?" His cold finger teases my cunt and he applies a bit of pressure to my clit.

"Do you? Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"No?" I barely manage to squeak out as his finger intrudes inside of me. I shudder from the cold as a fresh wave of tears leave streaks down my cheeks. I don't sniffle and I don't make any other sounds in fear of pissing him off.

"I think you do." He retracts his finger and pulls me down towards him. He's standing at the foot of the bed with his attachment now completely erect, "But I don't care either way." He spears me on his cock and I let out a howl of pain but it only seems to urge him on. I close my eyes and pray to whatever higher being is out there to let this be over quick.

I don't want this. Not from him, not from any of these assholes.

"Don't be afraid to scream." His voice is unnervingly calm as his hips slap against my ass painfully. I'm not sure if it's pre-cum or blood leaking out of me but I do know that it stings. However, the burning sensation doesn't last long and I find my body craving the way his cock slides in and out of me. The friction is delicious but I know I shouldn't be enjoying this. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Revenant, please!" I don't know whether I'm begging him to stop or to keep going. He takes it as an invitation to rail me harder, the tip of his cock slamming painfully hard against my cervix. 

"Fucking pathetic! You like getting fucked by a robot? What a 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘦!" The sharp tips of his fingers dig into my hips and draw blood as I constrict around his length. I silently berate myself for being able to orgasm under these circumstances.

"Tell me how much of a whore you are for my cock." He commands, my eyes roll back as I ride out the last few waves of my orgasm. 

"I'm a cock slut for you! A dirty fuckin' whore for your fat cock." I gasp for air as his cock twitches and synthetic cum shoots inside of my abused pussy.

"Yesss." He hisses out, I'm painfully full with cum but he keeps me plugged up with his cock. "You're going to take what I give you."

"Y-yes." He eventually does pull out and cleans himself off. I can feel our combined juices leaking from me and there's definitely a bloodstain on the bed to go with it.

"I'm leavin', hope your nightmares are about me tonight." His laugh is both mechanical and terrifying. I cringe and crawl away from him to get under the safety of my blankets. The door slams shut behind him and I nearly jump out of my skin. The force from the door rattles my dresser and something falls to the floor but I couldn't care less. I focus my mind on the dull ache between my legs and sob. The pillow becomes wet and stained from my tears but I'm too exhausted to care anymore. I curl into myself and fall asleep in what I hope will be a dreamless slumber.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I climb out of bed and examine the sheets. There's copious amounts of dried blood and cum so I pull everything off to be washed. After putting a fresh set of sheets on it I go into my bathroom and glare at my reflection. There's bags under my eyes from all my nights of restless sleeping. I smooth my hair back and notice a bruise on my wrist from when he was dragging me around yesterday.

Something within me snaps.

I laugh at my reflection before balling my hand into a fist. Without any hesitation I lift my fist and slam it into the mirror. It shatters and shards of glass fly at me, a few leave small cuts on my arms but I don't care. My knuckles are bruised and bleeding heavily upon further examination. Lifeline is the only one who is kind enough to help me but I don't want her to see me. 

Not like this.

I scream out and pull all the shards out that were embedded in my skin. One by one they drop to the ground with a dull thud, the bigger pieces shatter on impact. I find myself laughing in such a maniacal way as my thoughts turn dark. I can't exact revenge on him, he's capable of breaking every bone in my body with ease.

But I can't suffer in silence anymore either.

After taking a quick shower I throw on a pair of tights jeans that make my ass look fantastic. I put on a cute lace bra, the shirt that goes over it is tight and form fitting. I search around the dorm for a weapon and stumble upon a bat, I was hoping to use it for the off season. A lot of legends like to stick around and play baseball together but I've never been invited (of course). So this bat has been stowed away and unused for years.

Not anymore!

I slide my arms into my favorite leather jacket and swing the bat around. With a smirk on my face I exit the apartment to track down the others so I can pay them a friendly 'vist'. Luckily for me they are all outside on the track doing some stamina training. I hurry outside to join them and they all stop to stare at me.

"Well look who decided to show up. Come to kill me little girl?" Revenant crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head as if amused by the situation.

"I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to." 

"So what are you gonna do with that?" Gibraltar steps in and points towards the bat. I giggle and twirl it in my hands for awhile before skipping past him.

"I said I couldn't, not that I wouldn't try~" I swing the back and cry out as I run forward. It leaves an impressive dent on his torso and he growls out angrily. But before he can retaliate Gibraltar is pulling me away from him.

"No! Let me GO!" I struggle in his iron grip but I'm physically incapable of squirming free.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"With what?!" The hushed whispers come to a halt and I sob out, no longer in control of my emotions. "You've already taken everything from me. My pride, my happiness! You even had your way with me you filthy fucking animal!"

"I'll take your life next if you don't stand down."

"No need to fight about this, just go cool down-" Ajay tries to interject but I cut her off.

"Please! 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘒𝘐𝘓𝘓 𝘔𝘌!" Revenant stays silent as Gibraltar and Lifeline escort me back into the building.

One way or another I'll get my revenge. Or I'll die trying and either way, I'm going to be the one who comes out victorious.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘮 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘪𝘵!


	26. Repeat Offender (Revenant Dies Again) SFW/ GRAPHIC(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Yautja, hope you find this satisfying :3

Bullets penetrate his exterior over and over again. He hardly flinches even as his optics glow red in warning and the oil seeps through the bullet holes and crevices in the metal. His torso is nearly torn to bits, his internal wiring now on full display for the enemies to destroy. The wires spark angrily as they are torn from their socket, not from bullets, but the machines hands himself.

He hates being shown up by a measly skinsuit. His superior steel exterior should keep him from being so easily compromised but with so many legends targeting him...

He lets out a mock howl of pain as his sensors (that control what he can feel) are pierced by the Volt SMG. It's inhuman but more terrifying than any beast anyone has heard. His pain is turned into rage but when he dissipates into a smokey mist he's immediately shot down and reverts to his normal form. With a wasted ultimate and no way out he presses forward. His slick metal fingers, now dripping with copious amounts of oil, transform into a blade and he lunges forward. Bangalore is the unfortunate soul close enough to feel the wrath of the blade piercing her heart.

She shrieks but is silenced quickly, her pain fuels the fires burning in his non-existent chest. He tosses her body aside as if she were merely a doll and he continues forward. Mirage and Gibraltar continue their assault on the pissed off simulacrum, his steps become slower and much more delibrate. He's maybe fifteen feet away when the holographic trickster sends a decoy out. It distracts Revenant long enough to let the real Mirage slide by him with his heirloom out. He slams the cheap metal against Revenant's knee and takes out the trophy's head in the process. Not only that but Revenant is brought to his knees. Mirage utilitzes his ultimate ability and frustrates Revenant to no end when he circles him while downed. 

With a few more cracks and a final 'ting' of metal on metal Revenant's legs are destroyed beyond repair for the moment. That hardly slows the simulacrum as one hand reaches out to grasp his ankle in a deathly grip. Mirage gasps as he's brought down and Revenant's blades slices across his throat. Blood spurts over his face, the white of his skull shaped face is covered in red. It mixes with the oil and creates a slicker substance that continues to drip from his body. 

He pushes Mirage's corpse aside and digs his snake-like fingers into the ground to pull his body forward. With another menacing growl he surges forward, digging his hands into the ground with purpose. He's close, so close he can smell the fear on the worthless fleshbag. But in his weakened form he's not strong enough or capable to take on the tank of the man. He expects the final blow to be swift as he slows his movements. His systems are failing and flashing warning signs in front of his eyes (only to be seen by him of course). 

And he waits.

And waits.

Finally, Bloodhound emerges from the shadows. They have had enough of Gibraltar's hesitation as they unsheath 'Raven's Bite' from their hip. With their shoulders squared and their masked tilted down they kneel in front of Revenant. He swipes at their legs weakly, they are barely phased by the gesture.

"You fought vith courage but the Gods have decided your fate on this day. May they be kind to you vhen you are avakened."

"You pATetIc skInsUit. I aM tHe oNLy GOD hERe." His voice is glitching and nearly inaudible. But Bloodhound hears him and they flex the arm that's wielding their trusty axe to avoid any display of anger.

"Then you are a veak God, fallen by the hand of the hunter the TRUE Gods have sent."

Without skipping a beat their hand raises above their head and slams down into the simulacrum's head. A mess of wires spark and a splash of oil coats their uniform as he lets one last scream free.

"AAAAaaaaaahhhHHHHHHH!" 

His systems shut down and he's left on the ground to be retrieved by a dropship. Oil pools around his limp body but Bloodhound lifts him up and flips him until he is laying on his back. They cross his hands over his chest and murmur a quick prayer before urging Gibraltar forward. 

"Come, ve must vin this game in honor of his untimely demise. His death vill not be in vain." And while those words are solemn it brings him a strange sense of comfort. He spares Revenant one last glance and shakes his head before following Bloodhound to victory.

But no one truly mourns the murder machine. He has no friends, no family and nothing but broken memories. No one truly knows what he's doing here but maybe he'll find a purpose. 

Maybe....


	27. Protector (High school AU Bloodhound x Gender Neutral Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Halo, I'm sorry it took so long life has been a bit crazy but I didn't forget you! Hope you like it :3

Just one more year left of dull green painted lockers with chipped paint and hallways that never seem end. The cliques will be gone too, I hope, because if I have to deal with another group of 'mean girl/popular' bitches I'm going to lose my mind. I just hope this year will set off without a hitch...

I step into the crowded hallway and weave through the multitude of bodies. Suddenly feeling a bit claustrophobic I rush towards the doors to the outside portion of the cafeteria to get a breath of fresh air before classes start. I sit on a bench and lean my head on my hand as the door swings open again. I don't bother turning around and simply assume whoever it is might be doing something similar to what I'm doing.

"Um, hello?" I sit upright and twist my body to catch a glimpse of whoever it is. Their accent is thick so I don't think they are from around here. A new teacher maybe?

My jaw drops in surprise and awe as I examine the person. The most odd thing about them is a pair of goggles strapped to their face while the rest of their face and hair is uncovered. They have gorgeous ginger locks with braids and beads scattered across their head in a way that looks beautifully natural. Their attire is much too warm for the weather, they look like they are geared up to survive a winter day in the Antartic. And woah, they are tall....

I must be staring too long because they clear their throat and raise an eyebrow at me. After gathering my thoughts I stand up and drop my bag on the ground like an idiot, "Uh... hi?" They chuckle and give me a slight wave as I go to pick my bag up.

"I am new here. I vould like help to get to my...vhat's the vord for it?" They make a gesture with their hands and I think for a moment.

"Classes?"

"Ah yes! Classes!" They seem relieved and I offer them a small smile.

"Do you have a schedule?" They nod and offer me a piece of paper, I compare it to my schedule and smile excitedly. "We have most of the same classes, I'll make sure you get to the ones we don't have together though."

"That is very kind of you. Thank you." I blush and let my eyes dart around, too embarrassed to look into their goggles. Their accent is kinda hot...

"We go now? It is late." 

"Yes, let's go!" They hold the door open and we step inside, the bell rings but I wave it off. It's their first day, there's no way a new student will get in trouble for being escorted late to class.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I try to stay in the shadows and out of the spotlight but it's hard when everyone is ogling the new person at school. Especially when that someone is as unique and gorgeous as Bloodhound (yes, their name is kinda awesome too) is the new kid. I finally manage to break free as a clique of girls drag them off into the cafeteria with them. I find a secluded table and sit by myself, I don't even bother going up to buy lunch. And I never bring a packed lunch, it's just...our family isn't exactly in the best place right now. This is the best way to cut corners in my opinion. 

Regardless...

After pulling my favorite book out of my bag I settle down and sit my reading glasses on my face. I get about halfway through the second chapter before someone slams the book shut in front of my face. I'm startled so I jump up and nearly fall off the bench as I glance up and frown, the bane of my existence is standing beside the table with a smirk on her face. I sigh and carefully remove my glasses but she slaps them out of my hand and cackles.

"No food again? Another year and your penniless parents still can't provide for you? It's such a shame but I guess that's how you keep your figure." I can already feel the anger rising within me, I stand up and and step forward. 

"Nobody asked for your judgement, what makes you so high and mighty?" She growls out and pushes me back, before I hit the ground someone catches me. I glance up and notice Bloodhound's hands on my forearms, their mouth is in a thin line and they are staring at the Bitch.

"Oh sweetie don't mind us, we're just having a friendly quarrel." She bats her eyes at them but they don't seem to be affected by it.

"You are being unkind vhen they vere..."

"Minding my own buisness." They nod and smile down at me before helping me to my feet.

"Yes, that's correct. Vhy are you doing this?"

"And here we thought you were cool," She rolls her eyes and beckons towards her little clique of 'wanna-be' girls, "let's go girls."

I sigh a breath of relief and turn towards Bloodhound," Thank you. No one has ever stood up for me before. Ever..." I don't cry at the insults. I don't cry when she pokes fun at my social awkwardness....

But I have a friend. A real friend in high school and they actually are an awesome person. 

I wipe away the tears and smile at them through blurry eyes before wrapping my arms around them. "Thank you so much." The bell ruins our moment but they still let their arms linger on my back for a moment. We eventually pull away to go to our next class together, they intertwine our hands and I can't help but blush again.

𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘥...

𝘐 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.


	28. You Have What I Want (Loba x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my MVP Paul <3

I stash the USB drive in my pocket with the clip attached to my belt loop as I leave the IMC facility. Breaking in was more of a challenge than killing off their lackeys, that much is true. Still, I got exactly what I came for and it will definitely sell for a high price considering the target has an unknown history. It's not a surprise that they kept track of every reboot, every new body and every memory the murderous simulacrum had forgotten at some point. But it looks like the data they are collecting is for a new project.

That's not my problem though.

My problem is the high-heeled she-devil noisily walking along the sidewalk to my current location. Of course I knew to expect this, she's been bargaining with just about anyone to get this information without dirtying her own hands. I've been interrogated by private investigators to figure out where I was at in my mission to get said information. Every person I've fought with up until this point has been a thorn in my side sent from the rose itself, that is an undeniable fact.

And she knew just when I would strike so she bares her fangs and stands in front of me with a dangerous glint in her eyes. With an outstretched hand she expectantly waits for the USB but she has to know it wouldn't be that easy. 

"Can I help you Andrade?" I cross my arms over my chest as she flips her braid behind her shoulder and scoffs.

"You know what I want. You have what I want." She checks her nails as if they aren't perfectly polished and flawless already. 

"Are you asking for it or are you telling me you want it? Because I don't see myself benefitting from this exchange." I hold my hand over the pocket the USB drive is resting in to remind myself that it's still there. With a small sigh of relief I brush past her only for her hand to shoot out and grab my wrist painfully tight. I don't flinch though, any sign of weakness in front of her could cost me my life.

"I'm getting impatient with your games, beautiful." I ignore her and continue on my way, for awhile it seems like she has lost interest and I thank whatever gods out there that I can relax for the rest of the night. 

My house isn't far away and I pick up the pace once the porch comes into full view. I hurry inside and lock the door quickly before making my way to my study. I insert the USB into the port and boot up the files, luckily enough it doesn't take long for most of them to download. Some of the data is encrypted so I ignore those files for the moment and turn to all the detailed reports I have immediate access to.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘪𝘮𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘮 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 '𝘙𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘵' 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥. 𝘗𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 "𝘥𝘦𝘫𝘢 𝘷𝘶" 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘏𝘈𝘔𝘔𝘖𝘕𝘋 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥.

𝘈𝘴 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘧𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 -------------- 𝘢𝘯𝘥 -------------- 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘧 --/--/----. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 '𝘙𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘵'.

My eyes scan the rest of the text quickly, I'm intrigued to learn more but the knob on my front door twists audibly. I stand up abruptly and save the data on my computer before snatching the USB from it's port. I hide it in the desk drawer for the moment and make my way to the living room to find the pigtailed she-devil lounging on my couch.

"You just couldn't make this easy for the both of us." She stares at me with an unwavering glare and I motion towards the door. She simply shakes her head and walks up to me. One manicured finger rests under my chin and tilts my head back while her arm wraps around my waist to pull me close. Our hips are touching and I suck in a breath as her head dips into the nape of my neck. I can feel her lipstick smear against my skin as her teeth nip at the sensitive flesh.

"Loba..."

"So you do know my name." I let my eyes flutter shut and groan quietly as one hand falls to my ass. She caresses it before giving the cheek one hard squeeze, I finally let a moan slip out quietly. She takes this as an invitation but I push her away and shake my head.

"No, no, no..."

"What would it take?" I hold the door open for her and motion for her to leave once again but she shakes her head and brushes me off. "I'll find it just give me a minute." She scurries down the hallway and I panick before running off to my bedroom to grab a pretty pink set of handcuffs. It's not entirely practical but it will help me restrain her for a moment. I run back out and find her in my office sitting on my desk with her legs crossed. 

"Are those for me?" She holds her wrists out close together and I suck in a nervous breath and step towards her. If I can distract her long enough maybe she will just sleep with me and leave for the night without the USB. That is...if she hasn't already found it.

I click the handcuffs into place and she scoots further back onto the desk so I can straddle her. I trail kisses from her neck to the top of her perfectly rounded breasts as my hand slips into her tight pants. It's frustrating to undo the button with one hand but after successfully accomplishing it I let my hand slip further down with ease. I can feel the intricate design on her lace panties as my finger brushes past the thin fabric to tease her slit. She seems to be anticipating this as she throws her head back and exhales loudly. Her arms rest over my shoulders now with her cuffed hands resting calmly behind my head, I try not to jostle her too much in this position but she begins wiggling around.

"I haven't got all night." She sounds annoyed so I glare at her.

"Shut up, pest." She smirks and tilts her head to the side with that same devious glint in her eyes.

"Whatever you say, beautiful." I let my finger push past her lower lips and teasingly thrust it in and out slowly. She gets impatient and bucks her hips up onto my finger, I eventually pull away and grab her elbow. I drag her back across the house to my bedroom and push her on the bed. Once she's laying flat on her back I tie her cuffed hands to the headboard and remove every article of clothing on her lower half. She shivers as her wet cunt is exposed to the cool air and I smirk triumphantly before opening the drawer on my nightstand. After securing a harness and my favorite cock attachment I spread her legs far enough apart to seat myself comfortably in front of her. I yank her hips up and spear her on the sizable cock, she lets out a mewl of pleasure as I rock my hips against her. 

I keep a steady but slow pace until shes writhing around and begging for more, "You can do b-better than that, can't y-you?" I shrug nonchalantly and cover her body with mine. My face is between her breasts and I nip at the skin playfully as I slam harder into her. She holds on as long as she can but I roll her pert nipples between my teeth enough to make her give in. After a few minutes of whining, moaning and even some incoherent babbling she cums hard. I can feel the resistance as her pussy constricts around the silicone cock. I bite back a moan of my own and continue to thrust into her until she rides out her orgasm. Once we both catch our breath she shakes her arms to draw my attention to the cuffs. 

"Only if you stay the night. Locked in my bedroom." She rolls her eyes but nods her agreement so I unlock the cuffs. She rubs the irritated skin on her wrist before pushing me on my back.

"My turn now."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up the next morning groggy and exhausted from the late night adventure I had. After stretching out and looking around I realize Loba is nowhere to be seen. In a panick I rush into my study only to find the USB missing and a crudely written note in its place.

'(𝘺/𝘯),

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. (𝘹𝘹𝘹)-𝘹𝘹𝘹-𝘹𝘹𝘹𝘹.

𝘈𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.

𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯,

𝘓.𝘈. <3'

"DAMN IT ANDRADE!" I scream to no one in particular.

I guess it's true. She always gets her way no matter what. Now I just have to find a way to get that USB back...


	29. Men Can Be Abused Too (Human Revenant x Reader) SFW W/ IMPLIED SEX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Halo ;3hope you like it, a bit of a tease <3

I glare across the bar at the barbie and her handsome companion, why is it so easy for some people to find love? I swirl my far too sweet drink in the glass and sigh in annoyance before swigging the last bit of it. With a look of determination I return to the bar with the empty glass and order another. If I'm drunk enough maybe I'll forget about being lonely for awhile, or hungry. The food here is terrible anyways...

"Hey, cool t-shirt. That band is my favorite!" A random girl, who doesn't seem to have any association with Barbie, approaches the blond haired and blue-eyed gorgeous man. Not that I'm checking him out or anything...I set boundaries for myself. Or at least I like to think so but oh well, eavesdropping doesn't count.

"Thanks, I saw them live-"

"Don't talk to her." She cuts him off and lightly slaps his upper arm, "I'm his girlfriend so bye." She waves the girl away and glares at the man.

"She was just being polite." He defends himself but flinches ever so slightly when she leans towards him.

"Don't be an idiot Rev, she obviously wanted to hit on you. Remember what I said? If you keep fuckin' around me and my girls aren't going easy on you." He pretends to act hardened, his demeanor unchanging as he shrugs and leans against the bar.

"She can't put me in jail if you cry wolf, you know that won't work." She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Who is she going to believe? You or me? I can make myself cry y'know." She acts proud of herself as disgust rises within me. What a piece of shit, who treats their sexy as hell boyfriend that way? But maybe I'm judging too quickly, he seems unphased by her words anyways. He's probably an asshole too...I hope, because Gods if I'm not falling for those baby blues. 

𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬...

A different man approaches the bar and sits in a stool beside Barbie, "Damn, can I buy you a drink beautiful?" She giggles like a school girl and Rev's eyebrows furrow.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Back off man." Barbie pushes him back and starts yelling.

"What the hell Rev, he's just bein' nice. Stop being so GOD DAMN CONTROLLING." That went from zero to one hundred real quick but this chick is crazy. Everything in me says leave, pay for your drinks and go before things escalate. But the way he flinches while simultaneously acting unaffected... it hits me in a way I don't particularly enjoy.

This guy needs help and maybe he won't ask. Or maybe I'm too drunk to think otherwise. Either way I stand up and stumble over to plant myself between Barbie and Rev.

"Heyo! Couldn't help but notice you acting like a total fucking cunt." Her jaw drops and her eyes narrow.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are?"

"Obviously your friendly neighborhood Spiderwoman. I protect the citizens from crazy bitches and HEY! You fit the description." She tries to reach forward to grab my ponytail but I'm yanked back. I glance over my shoulder at a confused Rev, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed.

"Sorry Rev, just gimme a minute here and we'll go."

She did NOT like that one bit.

"Oh hell fucking no SKANK. What the hell is your problem?" Surprisingly enough no one else intervenes but, unsurprisingly, everyone is watching with interest. I wink at "Rev" and return my attention to the bat outta hell. Alcohol really gives me faux confidence so if I end up bruised in the morning I know who (or what) to blame.

"MY PROBLEM?" I clear my throat and do my best to calm down, "My problem is that you're clearly a controlling and manipulative cunt. You berated him for accepting a compliment but a guy comes over to clearly get in your pants and you yell at him. OH! And you threatened a false accusation of sexual assault, if he's your boyfriend and you really care about him you wouldn't intentionally ruin his life like that. So begs the question, what the HELL is wrong with you?" A few bystanders cheer and yell something about equality. 

Men can be victims just as much as women but that's not something many people admit. She knows that nobody would really believe a big, strong, handsome...I shake my head and sigh, no one would believe he is the victim here. 

"You should leave before you embarrass yourself worse." She's furious as she brushes past me while shoulder checking me. I shrug nonchalantly and turn to watch her leave.

"Come on Revenant." 

"No thanks, I think I'll stay. Hey, what's your name?" He ignores her pleas and apologies, she eventually gives up and stomps away angrily. I smirk before returning my attention to him.

"(y/n), you must be this Revenant I keep hearing about."

"Zachary, Zach or Rev works too. Can I buy you a drink?" I giggle and bite my lip.

"I was going to ask if I could buy you a drink. You look like you need one."

"I had that under control?" He sighs and we sit together as the bartender takes our order.

"Don't sound so unsure. Trust me, I feel like you could handle it but you shouldn't have too."

"I guess."

"And that's not the only reason I did it, I have my own agenda."

"Is that so?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks as he spins to face me.

"U-uh yeah, I um..." I silently curse my stutter, why is my confidence fading now? "Well, if you must know... I think you're s-sexy."

"Hey, it's okay. I think you're gorgeous too." My eyes widen and I hold my drink close.

"Really?" He nods and swigs his drink.

"Okay give me a minute here to down some liquid courage."

"Take your time."

\----------------------------------------------------------

I wake up groggy but somehow without a hangover (thankfully). I'm sprawled out on a bed in an unfamiliar house fully clothed and alone. After taking in my surroundings I yawn and stretch out as I try to remember what happened the night before.

𝘙𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘵... 

He offered to take me home since I was a bit tipsy but I don't recall anything happening between us. Speaking of, the door creaks open and he steps into the room with two mugs in his hands. And only a pair of boxers covering his well-toned body...whew.

"Morning. I didn't want to scare you so I slept on the couch. Here," he offers me the mug and I tentatively take a sip off the steaming liquid. Coffee...

"Good morning. So I'm guessing that means nothing happened between us?"

"No." I smirk and set the cup on the nightstand, he does the same.

"Well I'm not even a little bit drunk right now and I want to change that." He crawls onto the bed and covers my body with his own.

"I have a condition."

"Oh?" I stare up at him and rest my hand on his cheek.

"I want to see you again. Maybe a real date?"

"I'd like that." He rests his hand atop mine for a moment before leaning down.

"Good," He murmurs against my neck and nips at the skin, "Now we can get down to buisness."


	30. 'Punishment' (AMAB Bloodhound x AFAB Reader) NSFW

The door to the office swings open slowly, I stare idly at the papers scattered on the desk before glancing up. "Hey elskan." 

"Sæl elskan mín. Hvernig gengur? (Hello my love. How is it going?)" Bloodhound steps into the room and closes the door behind themself. I smile excitedly and beckon them over. I hold up my poorly hand-written letter, it's a bit of a love confession to them. And all the things I like about them, even though they already know it all. I thought it would be more romantic to see and read in their language.

Carefully grabbing the paper they read it over slowly, a small smile etches itself onto their face as they set it back down. "Perhaps you can read it to me?" They come around to the back of my chair and rest their arms around my shoulders.

"I can try but it probably won't come out well."

"Perhaps if I raise the stakes you vould be interested in trying?" I raise an eyebrow and lean back into them.

"I'm listening." Their head falls to the dip in my neck and their lips ghost over the bare skin.

"I'll sit in the chair, vith you comfortably resting in my lap. Bare before the Gods above...and you can have me. Or I can have you, but vhen you make a mistake I vill stop until you correct yourself. And if, for some reason, you cannot correct a mistake ve vill take this out into the surrounding forest. You can be my prey." I sigh and bite my lip, ready and willing to accept those terms. Although I do doubt my capability to speak their language. It is much easier to write for me, even if it isn't always grammatically correct. But even if I lose I still think I will be the one to come out on top.

"Alright, I can live with that." I stand up quickly, eager to be intimate with them. We have a healthy amount of sex but their desire is a lot more tame than mine most of the time. So the prospect of fucking for who knows how long...it nearly makes my head spin with desperation. They must be just as excited because they help me pull my shirt over my head and toss it aside carelessly before kissing me with fervor. It takes all the restraint within me not to pounce on them, I intend on keeping up my end of the deal no matter how hard it will be.

"My falleg kona." I unbutton my jeans and slip them off, leaving me only in a pair of (f/c) lace panties. Their hands trail down my back to my ass, they grope both cheeks and let out a quiet growl. "Take as long as you need to read it." They teasingly nip at my neck, eventually sucking a dark purple bruise into the skin. I don't mind though, they find pleasure in showing off their claim on me. 

"Sit down before we get too carried away." They nod and plop down onto the chair, their hands reach out to gently hold my hips. Their thumbs caress the skin as they drag me backwards and pull me onto their lap. I can feel the bulge of their erection pressing against my backside but they don't comment about it. With a smirk I grind against them, hoping to make them just as desperate for me as I am for them.

"Beloved." Their voice is low, the word clearly meant to come out as a warning. I lift myself up just enough to slip my hands beneath me and undo their pants, they help by taking their belt off and letting it drop to the floor. As soon as they are off and their boxers are pushed aside their cock springs free. I imagine the sigh they let out is one of relief, seeing as they are rather well-endowed. 

Their hands rest on my hips once again to guide me over their awaiting cock, I sink down onto them with a whine of pleasure. I hold their hands and rest them on my thighs before leaning forward to pick up the paper. I try to clear my head as I stare at what was once foreign writing, now there is a familiarity about it that makes me feel that much closer to them.

'Blóðhundur,

Ég vil að þú vitir hvað mér þykir vænt um þig (I want you to know how much I care about you).'

They dig their nails into my thigh as I begin bouncing slowly over their entire length, they inhale and exhale slowly. "Good. Continue." They press a soft kiss to my shoulder and groan, I can tell they are holding back.

'Hvert bros dregur andann frá mér...(every smile takes my breath away...)'

They grab my hips quickly and slam me down on their cock hard, rendering me unable to move. "Dre-gur And-ann. Try again." I suck in a shaky breath and repeat the phrase about four times before they hum contentedly. Their hands loosen up to allow me the freedom to move once again, I immediately start bouncing on their cock, this time desperate for more friction between us. Their hand even slips around to toy with my clit, my breath hitches in my throat and I can't read the words for a moment as my eyes roll back from the extra stimulation.

"My patience is vearing thin." They warn and I nod as I grip the paper tight, crumpling the corner I'm holding on to.

'þú ert fullkominn fyrir mig (You're perfect for me).'

"Fullkominn." I repeat it several times, but they continue to hold me down to prevent me from moving. "One last try before our little game begins, beloved."

"Fullkonm...Gods damn it." I sigh with frustration as they all but push me off their lap. They slip a knife out from their pocket and cut the thin fabric of my panties before tossing them in the trash.

"It vill be dark soon, perhaps you should get a head start. No clothes either, you must run bare before the Gods." I make my way towards the door and glance back, they are watching my every move. They even follow me out into the living room to watch as I leave the house altogether. 

"I'll see you soon elskan."

That's not ominous...

\--------------------------------------------------------

The moon is full and glowing bright, it illuminates enough of the forest floor to make navigating around just a bit easier. The slight breeze makes the trees sway, some leaves fall while others rustle around after rubbing against each other. My nipples are hard and my skin dusted a light pink from being exposed to the wind while running around. There's a creek nearby, I let the slow and calming trickle of water ease my mind as I continue running forward.

My feet are sore and probably bruised as I continue on. There are small cuts from shrubbery, sticker bushes and poorly placed branches but there's only one concern on my mind right now: Where are they? There is no sign of them, not even Artur has flown by to aid in their search which is unusual. Still, I press on hoping to find some sort of relief. Sexual or not...

Another twenty minutes pass before I hear the familiar caw from their companion. That's not the only indication they are nearby though, I can hear their heavy breathing. That means they are in 'Beast of the Hunt', so basically... I'm screwed. I've never been able to escape from them before and I have a sneaking suspicion that today will be no different.

"I can hear you, my love." Their voice sounds like an echo, it's hard to pinpoint exactly where they are right now. So I just focus on moving but I realize it's futile, I could never outrun them. Hiding is an option but a dull orange light shines across my silhouette and I let out a slew of curse words. Seemingly out of nowhere there's an added pressure on my back and arms wrap around my waist, "Found you." They sing out and let their hands trail over my bare body, I shiver with delight and practically purr.

"The thrill of the hunt makes me feel truly alive." I cry out when they reach around and pinch my nipple hard. Before I can even begin to beg for mercy they growl out, "On your hands and knees, recieve your 'punishment' quietly my love and you vill be rewarded." I nod weakly, dizzy with pleasure and lust, and fall to the ground. It's cold and hard, unforgiving on my body that is already weak with exhaustion. But I stay quiet as they requested, I am curious to see exactly what this reward is supposed to be.

I can hear shuffling and a thud as they fall to their knees behind me. Their hands make quick work of their pants before they fall to my ass. One hand trails down and prods almost curiously at my pussy, they growl out when the first finger slides inside with no resistance. "Perhpas the feeling is mutual, you make such perfect prey for me." I nod my agreement, still trying to keep my composure and stay quiet to earn that reward.

Without wasting another moment their hand is gone, presumably to hold their cock as they guide it to my entrance. "I only vant to hear you cry my name, my true name, for the Gods above." With that they slam inside and begin mercilessly pounding into me. I whimper and moan as their hands grip my hips tight to keep me still as they continue to fuck me like a wild animal. I guess that's what being in 'Beast of the Hunt' must really feel like for them. A feral animal...a wolf maybe?

"Blóðhundur!" The growl they let out sends all the nearby birds scattering from the tree tops. I shudder, there's a spark of fear inside but I know they would never truly hurt me. But the adrenaline from that fear sends me spiraling towards my end, my eyes roll back and my walls flutter around their cock as they continue to spear me on it.

"Again." Their voice is loud and commanding as they lean over my body, "Say my name again." The second time is more pleading, I can tell they are calming down just enough to have a clear head again.

"Blóðhundur...ég elska þig!" With a sigh they let their weight rest on my back and shealth themself deep inside of me. Their cock twitches a few times before an unfamiliar warmth shoots inside and the realization dawns on me.

"Houndie?"

"Megi guðirnir blessa okkur með lífinu. You have given me so much by staying vith me, by simply loving me, so I vish to give you something. Fjölskylda." They slip out and sit on the ground before pulling me into their lap. I can't help but wrap myself around them and cry tears of joy.

"And marriage. So that our arrangement is permanent. I vish to have you by my side until the Gods decide it is my time. I have already proposed so ve should begin preparations for our vedding."

"I couldn't imagine it any other way Houndie."


	31. Addict by Silva Hound (Octane x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic for Miko :) <3

𝘛𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘰 𝘶𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘦  
𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦

The adrenaline junkie stands on stage, surveying the rapidly growing crowd. Of course they are here to see him, Octavio Silva, the star of the show. With a neon green thong that leaves little to the imagination and a cropped t-shirt he takes the show. His metal legs don't deter him in the slightest as he swings around the pole. He dips low and shakes those shapely hispanic hips as if his life depended on it. And, in a way, it does. Those rather large tips from the desperate men and women (who have nothing better to spend it on) are his bread and butter. Sure, his family supplies his stims for the most part but what happens when he craves more? Not only that, but the attention is intoxicating. 

The thrill of being ogled and drooled over is just as satisfying as the high from a stim, so it's the best of both worlds.

𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘮  
𝘋𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘴𝘦  
𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯  
𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘨𝘰  
𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘦

His ports help regulate his bloodstream and usually keeps him clean enough to prevent an overdose but...there's always that one percent. Except that Octavio Silva, son of the King and Queen of the pharmaceutical empire, never has to worry. Overdose? He gets top-notch care, courtesy of his parents, when there's an 'incident'. And it's always kept hush-hush, no need to soil the Silva name. Right? Regardless, it was on one of these visits he met you. The goddess with short (h/c) hair and eyes that gleam the dullest (e/c). You were admitted for an overdose of pills but he didn't mind. You are everything he could ever ask for.

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘢, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵  
𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘴, 𝘢 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘢 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘷𝘢 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩

The both of you travel together, you eagerly cheer him on from the sidelines no matter where you go. Whether it is a death-defying stunt or dancing on stage for all to see, you're there no matter what. And after every show you both huddle together in his personal dressing room to party. He does keep a watchful eye on you because, unlike him, you have no protection from these drugs (other than him). But that doesn't mean you can't have a good time together. And sex on stims is unlike anything else, his stamina is ungodly and your ability to cum over and over again...

To put it simply, you are a perfect match for him. 

𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴  
𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘈𝘵𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘴  
𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯  
𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘯

The song decrescendos to it's end and his fluid movements come to a halt, "Just wanna give a shoutout to all of my fans!" The crows erupts in cheers and an influx of credits are transferred to his bank account. He wants to stay and watch as the number increases almost exponentially but he's got a date with his butterfly knife and (y/n). "You guys are amazing! I will see you tomorrow night!" He turns around and swings his hips as he normally would to exit the stage. All the cheering and screams of his name fade into the background as the door to his dressing room swings wide open.

"Tavi!" You bounce to your feet and welcome your lover in with a barrage of kisses. He accepts them all and returns your passion with his own. The kisses shared are feverish, as if you can't quite get enough of each other as he backs you into the wall. Your hand reaches down to cup his balls while his hands fall to your ass.

"Amor..." He whispers and continues groping you through your shorts, "(Y/n)..." He grinds against you and lets his head fall to the nape of your neck. To mark such delicate, porcelain skin to lay his claim. He has half a mind to marry you but...that sounds too much like slowing down. And he greatly dislikes the idea of taking life any other way than recklessly fast.

𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘎𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘥  
𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯

"While I could fuck your brains out against this wall I'd like to take a hit of the 'good stuff' first. You in?" He squeezes your breasts through your shirt before backing away. It isn't but maybe thirty seconds before he has his knife in one hand while he flicks the tip of the needle with the other. A drop of fluid squirts from the top and he lifts your shirt up ever so slightly, "Ready chica?"

"Always." He gently pushes it inside and administers a small dose, since you can't handle quite as much as he can. And he always gives you a small fix first because once he's high on stims he's not sure he could be careful enough to keep you alive. And what the hell would he do without you?

"Fuck!" Your vision is glazed over for a moment as it takes affect. All the while he slams the needle into his stomach and drops the knife to raise his fists up.

"Wooho, yeah! Stimmed up and ready to go amor!" Quick as lightning he slams and locks the door before all but pouncing on you. You've moved from the wall to the couch in the process of getting high so it's not as uncomfortable (except for the cool metal of his prosthetics but you're used to it). His hands roam every inch of unclothed skin before stopping at the hem of your shirt. He practically tears it off your body and slips your pants down along with your panties. Everything is thrown around to be found later strewn about the room. But right now his focus is on you, he takes his time to worship every part of your body with kisses and gentle caresses. Well, as gentle as he can when he only wants to fuck you into the couch mercilessly.

𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘪𝘵  
𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦  
𝘚𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵

You are equally as feverish to have him all over you, your arms wrap around his shoulders and drag him down into a sloppy kiss. He somehow manages to free his cock without breaking the kiss. You spread your legs to take him in, more than willing to have him close to you again. His head falls to your neck and in one fluid motion he slams his cock all the way inside. You let out a surprised squeak that morphs into a loud moan as he pounds into you at an almost inhuman speed.

"Tavi!" You cry out and hold his head against your chest as he nips at the sensitive skin around your nipples. His mouth latches on to one pert bud while he rolls the other between his thumb and pointer finger. All the while he's slamming into you, chasing his high and urging your body to react to his own. "Te amo!"

He lets out a strangled moan and rolls his hips, "Te amo mucho."

𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘨𝘰  
𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦  
𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸  
𝘚𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦

His hips never seem to stutter, the stims keep him going strong for well over an hour before he shows any signs of quitting. You, on the other hand, came multiple times and are oversensitive to every thrust. But it's heavenly, being locked together in intimacy like this for so long. And there's nothing wrong with enjoying orgasm after orgasm when it comes to sex this amazing.

The only drawback is neither of you are thinking straight in terms of protection. 

He's eager to fill you up to the brim until you're dripping with cum. You're thighs are wet and the fabric of the couch beneath you is soaked with cum. 

When he's completely spent he lets his body go limp atop yours. His face is resting comfortably between your breasts as he listens to your heartbeat calming down. You let your hand fall to his hair and brush it off his forehead as he begins relaxing.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘵, 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘵, 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦? 𝘞𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵  
𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳, 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘢 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘢 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘷𝘢 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩

You hold him against your body but he doesn't seem to mind the thin layer of sweat coating your skin. His breathing evens out and his body goes limp, you giggle softly when you realize he's dead asleep. 

Even though you are both addicts you work perfectly well together. You couldn't ever imagine your life without him anymore, he is the center of all of your attention. And you are everything to him, whether or not he says it.

𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴  
𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘈𝘵𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘴  
𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯  
𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘯

𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘎𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘥  
𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯

𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯

𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘎𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘥  
𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯

But love and simplicity never lasts, not given the circumstances of your relationship with the daredevil. You can only hope for the best in this situation.

While he snores lightly you pet his head and let yourself fall into an equally peaceful slumber.

This is perfect.

For now...


	32. One Too Many (Drunk AMAB Bloodhound x AFAB Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Halo <3 I'll get to Rev soon <3

There are few reasons to lose control of your senses. And for them, there had been absolutely none up until a few years ago. When Bloodhound, the renowned hunter, became a legend they joined a particularly strange family. One that killed each other for their 9 to 5 and spent their evenings drinking together. They, of course, refused to indulge at all. They preferred to remain withdrawn and in control at all times. But as the years went by it became harder to stay recluse. 

Elliott was always inviting them out with a smile that could warm a dead mans heart. And Bangalore, who had aimed the barrel of her gun between their goggles so many times, was always offering them a shoulder to lean on when they were acting strange or distant. Ajay was offering to patch them up outside of the ring when there were mistakes made in the firing range.

All in all, their strange family had eased them into being comfortable. Now Elliott closes down the bar for special occasions so they can let loose and share a drink with the others. Like today, the legends spent all day in photoshoots with their costumes before an exhausting game. Once it was all said and done Elliott shut down the Paradise Lounge to the public so the legends could spend the night relieving the stress from the day.

Now they are half a pint of whiskey down and twelve text messages past a normal response as they lean back into the booth. Their vision is blurred as they scan the hardly recognizable faces around them. Makoa and his boyfriend are across from them with Octavio and Ajay beside them. Bloodhound is smushed between Anita and Elliott, their phone buzzes on the table in front of them with a text from you.

𝘌𝘭𝘴𝘬𝘢𝘯

10:23 𝘱.𝘮. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘏𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘦. <3

They let out a happy sigh and swig back one last shot with Elliott, "Elskan is coming."

"You really reallllly realllllllly like (y/n). You gonna marry her already?" Elliott teases and bumps his shoulder against theirs, "Bloodhound and (y/n) sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Octavio laughs from across the way before joining in, "First comes loooovee! Then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" They laugh boisterously, Makoa shakes his head with amusement as Anita whacks the back of his head.

"Grow up, will you?" Hound is silent, watching the door as it slowly creaks open and you slip inside quickly. You turn to lock it behind you to ensure no uninvited guests enter the bar before scanning the area. Your eyes lock with theirs and that kind smile makes it's way onto your face. They watch your eyes wrinkle with happiness and that cute little dimple on your left cheek manifests with that smile that they love oh so dearly. 

Man, they get a bit mushy when they are drunk. But they can't help it when it comes to you...

When they stop admiring your smile their eyes scan your body and your attire is nothing short of sexy. The way your curves are accentuated by the form fitting dress nearly makes their mouth hang agape. But what sends them right over the edge is the choker around your neck, nobody else knows that 'Property of Bloodhound' is stitched on the inside of it.

It takes the Gods and all the restraint they can muster not to push Elliott out of the way so they can scoop you up in their arms. 

"Hey guys," You give them a slight wave before taking hold of Bloodhound's hand and turning it over to their palm, "Houndie." You smile again and lean down to press a chaste kiss to it. They aren't typically fond of PDA but with you? They just let it slide because you never pressure them into kissing or touching you. You simply offer them small affectionate gestures.

"So what trouble are we getting into today?" Elliott and Octane share a look before giggling together like school girls.

"Bloodhound wants to marry you!" Elliott exclaims which earns him a jab in the ribs.

"And they want you to have babies! Wait, do you have...y'know?" Octavio chimes in and makes a circular motion with his hands before pumping one forward.

"Oh my Gods..." Bloodhound mutters and drops their head on the table, far too drunk to deal with the both of them.

"Don't ask questions you don't need answers to. That's for me to know and you to find out if I'm ever swollen with our babies." They share a look of surprise but shut up. It's hard to enjoy teasing you when you indulge their thoughts, even just a little bit. 

"Hound, are you alright? You look like you might keel over." You help Elliott to his feet and usher Bloodhound out of the booth, they simply make a strange face and scrunch their eyebrows together.

"Yes, I just need some air." You nod and link your arm with theirs as Elliott offers to let you pass through the storage closet to exit out the back, since it's closer. You tilt your head forward as a sign of appreciation and return to helping them outside. You've never seen them act so strange before, they look hurt and confused but excited all at once. The emotions wash over you in an overwhelming sense of worry, maybe they drank one too many this time and their demeanor will be affected. 

You guide them through the wine closest with ease, it's quite large but crowded with wine racks lining the walls on all sides of you. You carefully maneuver them around the most expensive glass bottles and reach the exit at last. As soon as you step outside the stench of the dumpster wafts up with the sewer-like smell of the city. Solace has brought to your attention the reasons why you hate the city, but it's not the time to ponder that thought now.

Without warning they slam the door and push your back against the cool metal. One of their knees wedges between your legs as their hands reach up to cup your cheeks. You eyelids flutter shut when they push their head into the nape of your neck and growl hungrily, you've never seen them this needy before. "𝘌𝘭𝘴𝘬𝘢𝘯..." They exhale to steady themself before nipping at your neck, leaving a trail of bite marks and bruises all the way down to your collarbone.

"H-hound? Are you-"

"Hush..." They whisper without any hint of malice behind their words as they continue their assault on the other side of your neck. You let your hands fall to their biceps and squeeze hard, you can feel their muscles flexing through both layers of clothing. This elicits a groan from you just as their lips connect with yours, you desperately chase them as they lean back to catch their breath. Your pupils are blown wide and your heart is racing as your mind is clear of any thoughts but desire. Your desire to be prey for the ever vigilant hunter, your hunter, that seems to desperately need you too. 

You've never seen them so anxious to have you before. They eye you up and down with a predatory gaze, calculating exactly what they intend to do with you. "Consent?" They question between kisses, eagerly awaiting your response.

"Yes please!" You moan out breathily as they move their leg back. All the while their hands fall to your hips and slip under your dress to push the black fabric out of their way. They don't even bother with your panties just yet as they glance from side to side. The alleyway is eerie but devoid of human life beside the two to you. With a content hum they pull their own pants down just enough to comfortably free their cock from its restraints. With one finger they drag your panties aside and smirk, your pussy is already dripping wet just from their barrage of kisses. 

Gods..." They line the thick tip of their cock up with your entrance and press you harder into the wall. Their cock slides in with little resistance, their eyes nearly roll back and they squeeze your thighs to keep themself grounded.

"Please..." They are fully sheathed inside and panting like an exhausted animal after a prolonged chase. And for someone completely smashed every movement is calculated and precise, if it weren't for the heavy smell of alcohol on their breath you would have thought they were sober.

"No protection. Don't care." They wrap their arms around your thighs with a firm grip as they begin to fuck up into you. 

It's wild. 

Untamed.

Carefree. 

Words you normally wouldn't associate with them since they are usually so careful. But they finally let loose and fuck you like a starved and depraved animal. Orgasm after orgasm has you weeping with bliss in their arms, their stamina is just as inhuman as the constant little growls that slip past their plump lips. You've never loved being used and feeling so exposed before, you're not sure sex has ever left your mind this blissfully blank before. Their cock is all you can think about and you silently hope it feels just as fantastic for them as it does for you.

"H-hound! Bloth, hnng, oh Gods!" You whimper and whine, but to them it's angelic. And the way their name rolls off your tongue so easily but strained, they just know you can't get enough of them.

They slam you down onto their cock and hold you still, their head falls to your shoulder as you're filled to the brim with their cum. Before they even pull out it's streaking down your thigh and drying. Copious amounts of your combined cum stains the bottom of your panties as they set you back down on your feet.

"Vas it too much?" You stare at them in disbelief, you look disheveled and your cheeks are flushed but they don't seem to care. One hand reaches forward to tuck a loose strand of (h/c) hair behind your ear, they smile adoringly at you at the same time.

"That was mind blowing. That's the kind of sex that people write about in novels." They let out a quiet chuckle and help clean you up to the best of their ability. 

With their cock tucked back into their pants they open the door to the Paradise lounge. As soon as the two of you enter the main bar area all of the chatter dies down with all eyes on the both of you.

Elliott, with a deep red blush dusting his cheeks, stands up and gestures towards the door, "Air, huh? Sounds like you were trying to wake the dead!"

"Perhaps." They place a chaste kiss on your forehead before dragging you back to the booth. You spend the rest of the night sharing stories and playing silly games with everyone. 

By the end of the night everyone is exhausted but in high spirits. You and Hound especially...


	33. Dark and Mysterious Forces (Shadow Revenant x Reader x Revenant) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might make a second one, not sure though there isn't much action in terms of shadow Rev 3: But hope you enjoy, this is for Halo :)

"𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥...𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥."

I can't help but shudder, the voice is somehow more ominous than my (already terrifying) simulacrum boyfriend. But I suppose it is him, just...not him. Another dimension, a rift in worlds? Still, I remind myself it's not actually my Rev, no matter what he says. And Rev has already warned me about this place, that I should be careful because I'm 'the only skinsuit worthy of his affections' and I 'shouldn't take that for granted'. Of course I don't though, he's my favorite person/robot in the world.

But right now I have to focus on the match. With Wraith on my right and Bloodhound on my left I clench my fists and stand on the platform nervously. Kings Canyon is dark and, from the looks of it, there is only candlelight on the battlefield. "Are you okay felagi?" Bloodhound's mask tilts towards me and I smile nervously back at them.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Or maybe a shadow..." Wraith's tone is serious with a hint of playfulness.

"I think I'll be alright. I live with a walking nightmare." I let out an airy laugh and focus back on the ground below. Bloodhound pings the Thunderdome and we voice our agreement before jumping off the platform in sync. Not long after we drop and hit the ground I glance up to notice another squad is landing here, it consists of Revenant, Mirage and Pathfinder. I scramble to find a weapon, any weapon, and luckily stumble upon an Re-45 and a mozambique with a hammerpoint attachment on the ground close by. Wraith pings twice and speaks over the comms, " Path and Mirage nearby, no sign of a third." 

"Copy that." Bloodhound's voice comes through clear but I don't get a chance to respond before a cold metal arm wraps around my torso. He's silent as his hand transforms into a blade and he puts a bit of pressure against my throat. I let out a weak pathetically weak whimper. He lets out a static-y laugh and his other hand falls to my hip.

"Looks like the kitten is all alone..." His body presses against my back and I switch off my earpiece.

"Not alone, haunted by a shadow." I smirk and turn around in his arms carefully, there's gunfire in the background but I don't pay it any mind.

"𝘖𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰...𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨? 𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺...𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘪𝘵." It's Revenant's voice, but it's disembodied. It's as if the words are floating in the air around us. Revenant, my Revenant, holds me close to his body as the fighting behind us stops. A strange bell sounds across the canyon and Shadow Revenant manifests himself a few feet away from us.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴? 𝘈 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳." His charred and smokey arm reaches out to take hold of my wrist. I hiss in pain at the fiery sensation that crawls up my arm as I'm whisked away by Shadow Revenant. I desperately try to cling to Revenant but we're gone in the blink of an eye with nobody around but the two of us. We're standing in the watch tower, there's a strange blue shield blocking the door and the roof exit, leaving me locked in the room. Shadow Revenant is standing on the other side of the window with his arms crossed.

"𝘓𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘮𝘺 '𝘥𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳' 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘴." With that he's gone, I raise my mozambique to shoot at the force field blocking the door but it's to no avail. It remains unchanged and, without warning, the guns disappear into a strange black mist. I'm left alone with no protection and no one around as a familiar voice echos across the canyon again.

"𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘵, 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. Y𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘴. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘰-𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳. 𝘔𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘶𝘦𝘥. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺...𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘺." He lets out an eerie laugh of amusement. Not a moment later a few stray shadows line up outside of the door and attempt to claw their way inside. Slowly, but surely, the integrity of the door is compromised. There's even a bar on display to show the health of the shield to me and the others.

"𝘋𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?" I grit my teeth and slam my fist against the glass in a fit of rage.

"Fuck you, asshole. Don't underestimate us. You think you're a king and everyone is beneath you but you're weak. You let your shadows fight your battles." I growl out as the number of shadows outside the door steadily increases.

"𝘍𝘪𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘺, 𝘩𝘶𝘩? 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵." He goes silent, all that is left is the sound of the growls from the growing horde of shadows. There's panic rising within me as the integrity continues to dwindle and the horde continues to grow. I pace back and fourth for what feels like forever. More and more smokey silhouettes shamble inside and I can't help but scream in anger. But not a moment later the sound of someone riding a zipline reverberates through the tower and I let out a small sigh of relief. From the door the shadows were pouring in at a small group of legends emerge, lead by none other than Revenant.

My Revenant.

With spitfires, R-301s and other full auto weaponry Revenant, Bloodhound, Lifeline and Wraith clear out the room of shadows with ease. There's an uneasy feeling stirring in my gut as Rev's hand turns into a blade and he attempts to break the lock from the outside. He does so successfully but the shield is still an issue. None of them can figure out how to break through it and right as Revenant growls with the fury of a thousand beasts it seems to disappear. I reach out to to touch him but as soon as my hand makes contact with the cold metal of his chest we're torn away from the group. It's similar to traveling through Wraith's portal but there's no telling what our surroundings are as it's black as the dead of night.

"Rev." I whisper and hold onto him for dear life, he doesn't mumble an insult like he normally would. Instead he pulls me closer and, while he is as cold as death, his touch still brings me comfort. All at once the nightmare is over...or just starting again because we're in a dimly lit room. It doesn't look like anything I've seen on Kings Canyon or World's edge as I glance at my surroundings. 

"𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘦. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺." In an instant he manifests in front of us again and offers me his hand, "𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘈𝘓𝘓 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦."

"What the hell?" Rev steps in front of me and stands at full height (which is intimidating). Shadow Revenant imitates him and lets out a long, deep laugh. With the snap of his fingers he's behind me, his body pressed against mine as his hand traces the curve of my hip. I let out a soft whine, it's as if my mind can't tell the difference between them. But the way the tips of his fingers burn as if slicing through the skin...it's intoxicating in a strange way. Rev grunts, presumably angry, but it's hard to tell without facial expressions. 

"(Y/n)! What the hell?!" 

"I-I'm sorry Rev," I let out a cry as he squeezes my breast with one hand while the other travels down towards my clothed entrance. Revenant loses his patience quickly (as there isn't much to lose) and surges forward. But instead of yanking me away, he aggressively smacks Shadow Revenant's hand away and places his own on me. I moan freely this time, unafraid of the consequences of being touched by my Rev.

"You couldn't give her half the pleasure I can, you worthless shadow." He growls out and slips his sharp digits past the edge of my pants and panties. One long, pointed finger delves between my folds eagerly. My moan is swallowed down as Shadow Revenant shoves two misty fingers in my mouth while his other hand cups my jaw.

"𝘎𝘰 𝘰𝘯, 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘪𝘵." I squirm in his grip and gasp as another finger slips inside of me. I make a sloppy circular motion with my tongue around his fingers, it tastes like charcoal but I try not to gag as I push my hips forward. Revenant chuckles darkly and thrusts his fingers inside, slow but steady to tease me. I writhe around in Shadow Rev's arms and whimper, begging for anything from my Rev.

"More, p-please Rev!" 

"Heh, so greedy." He thrusts faster and adds a third finger, stretching me to take his sizable silicon cock. My head falls back on Shadow Rev's pointed shoulder, his hand falls to my throat and he applies a small amount of pressure. My eyes roll back and within seconds I'm clenching around Rev's fingers, he lets out a quiet growl as he finger fucks me through my orgasm. Ever the romantic he wipes his fingers off on my t-shirt before cutting through my pants. He rips the remains of the torn and ragged fabric off and tosses it aside. My panties are torn from my body as well, this time by Shadow Revenant.

"𝘎𝘰 𝘰𝘯, 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭." I obediently follow his orders and Revenant presses the button on the side of his thigh. I watch intently with my tongue lolling outside of my mouth as he pushes the loin cloth aside to reveal his cock. It's a dark red, much like the paint on his body, and sits at 7 inches long with an almost impossible girth. The tip is leaking with a bluish-clear fluid that is supposed to taste like fruit, to "enhance the experience". I don't usually get the chance to taste it though because he's always eager to bend me over and fuck me senseless. He's only ever satisfied once I'm a whining and moaning incoherent mess.

But I'm okay with that.

He grips the base tightly, a nervous tick I noticed after the third or fourth time we had sex, and rubs the tip between my lower lips. He sheaths himself inside fully, which makes me groan from a mixture of both pain and pleasure, before thrusting up into me. "He could never give you what I can. He'll never make you feel what I can. SAY IT!" He slams into me with more force, Shadow Revenant holds me still so I can get the full experience. My mind is mush, I can barely make sense of what's happening as my pert nipples are pinched and teased by Shadow Revenant.

"Y-you're the o-only one! The o-only one who can f-fuck me this good!" I squeeze my eyes shut and pant heavily as I constrict around his cock. Orgasm after orgasm racks my body until I'm spent and oversensitive. But to prove his point Rev keeps fucking me with purpose, intending to force me to babble incoherently. Shadow Revenant is surprisingly quiet until Rev finally grunts and cums inside of me. The copious amount of cum makes my stomach bulge slightly and as soon as he pulls out Shadow Rev lets go and drops me on the floor gracelessly.

"𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦."

"No way in hell, fuck off!" Revenant kneels down and gathers my exhausted body in his arms.

"𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸."

What the hell have I gotten myself into....

*to be continued ???*


	34. Fear is for  Skinsuits (Revenant x Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Daffi, I hope you can tell I really enjoyed writing this :)

Fear was an emotion long deleted from Revenant's mind. Hell, even as a human there was little to nothing that truly struck fear into him. But YOU? You are something else...

As silent as a mouse and as ruthless as the simulacrum himself, you hardly come off as anything but dangerous. And, to be completely fair, he's an avid fan of dangerous which is what drew him to you to begin with. But never in a million years could he have guessed you would react so positively to his advances. At a stout five foot nothing you couldn't see his face without craning your neck, which was sort of cute at first. But then you started this strange tradition of asking him one hell of a strange question.

"𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰' 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩?" And then you'd tilt your head back and to the side, offering him a full view and easy access to your jugular. But there was never any fear there, nothing but a smirk etched onto your face.

Were you fucking with him?

So he upped the ante, going as far as sneaking up behind you in the middle of a match and curling his long snake-like fingers around your throat. He'd put enough pressure to cut off your air supply until you were pink in the cheeks. Then he'd stalk past you, waiting for you to cry out or strike back. But when you caught your breath your flush never went away and he could practically 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭 your arousal. Not to mention his hearing is phenomenal and he could hear the pleas of 'more' under your breath.

Now he thinks you worship him, like a God. And nobody has before...but that idea is shut down because you make it a point to blatantly ignore him outside of the ring. And it, quite frankly, pisses him the fuck off. So you're not scared of him and you don't show any true desire towards him. But why would he get so caught up in the emotions of a skinsuit anyway? 

He didn't, really, until you went and did 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 in front of all of the legends. Wattson, as intelligent as she is, doesn't really comprehend social situations. So while there was a crowd of legends in the dropship she approached you with a worried look in her eyes (not that he cares, worrying is for skinsuits too). She sits beside you and gestures towards your neck. And the others quiet down, equally as curious to know about the finger-like markings on your neck.

"Murderbot 3000 likes to play the 'erotic asphyxiation' game with me in the ring. Tries to get a rise out of me, but if I had a dick it would be the only thing rising." Wattson had never been so mortified by anything in her life. Even Octane and Mirage let their jaws drop as they glance between you and him.

Never, in his human or simulacrum life, had he felt so awkward. And none of the legends had ever smirked or laughed at him before. The seven foot tall simulacrum instilled fear in everyone and he liked it that way. But you? You aren't even scared and 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵 to enjoying the torture method he uses.

So what the fuck is he supposed to do now?

Well, a couple of days later he finds himself in the market for an 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. He's browsing the selection and judging each cock harshly, he wants something absolutely perfect to use on you. And, to be honest, he is never this thoughtful about anything for anyone. But for you he was not only going out of his way to buy a pleasure device, but he wanted to make sure it suited your needs. Of course there was no conversation between the two of you prior to this so he's still not entirely sure what those needs are.

But he is seriously trying his hardest.

After a long and arduous process he finds something 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵. It's seven and a half inches long with a knot at the end and a thick tip. He's sure it's perfect, it even matches the blood red color of his body. 'You're probably going to love it', he convinces himself as he makes his purchase (after threatening the cashier of course) and leaves the shop. There's another game in a few hours, that gives him the perfect opportunity to use his new appendage.

And the time passes by too slowly for his liking so he paces around the complex and ends up in the cafeteria where you happen to be sitting with Bloodhound. Why do you like them so much? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵? Fuck, he's not jealous of a skinsuit. He's far superior than all of the others, he knows that to be true. So why is it bothering him so much? He doesn't really fucking care about you.

But you notice him and wave, he points at himself and you nod excitedly before beckoning him over. Bloodhound visibly tenses up as he approaches the table and stares you down. "Sit." It's only one word but it's said with authority. He doesn't even hesitate to obey which only makes you smile, he simply turns his head and ignores you as you continue your boring conversation with Bloodhound. It's not long after he sits down that the announcement rings across the compound. 

𝘓𝘦𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘸.

Bloodhound bids you goodbye and tilts their mask at Revenant before hurrying off to who-the-fuck knows where. You, on the other hand, stretch out and take your time getting up. You even offer your hand to him but he scoffs and stands up without accepting the help. Then you walk together in silence to the dropship before he goes off on his own.

So you're left with your own thoughts and, though you'd never admit it, they are all about Revenant. Something about him excites you in a way no one else ever has. He's terrifyingly huge and remorseless in battle but something about his demeanor makes you want to melt in the palm of his hand. But he could never know that, no one could, which is why you act so cold towards him. But seriously, how is a robot so fuckin' hot?

Time passes quickly as you chat up the other legends and wait for the match to start. The sirens blare and a sense of familiarity washes over you as you pair up with your teammate. Since it's a match of duos, you only have one other teammate. Whether it be luck or a stroke of fate, Revenant just so happens to be that teammate. You're insides are turning and your eyes scan every inch of him. He acts indifferent but you do notice he stiffens up when he catches your eye. But as stubborn as you are you don't look away, you stare directly into those glowing yellow optics and challenge him to say something. He only grumbles and pings a drop location, skyhook. Surpringly enough he pings the building in the back, the one far removed from the rest of the city. Suspicion rises within you but you don't mention it. With just a nod and a mutter of agreement you are both jumping off the platform in sync.

"I'll take the second floor." 

"Whatever skinsuit." You ignore him and drop on the staircase just outside of the doorway. But, for some unknown reason, Revenant is directly behind you following your every move. As soon as you're both in the house he slams the door behind you and pushes you against the wall. You remain composed and merely raise an eyebrow at him. With either of his hands at your sides you lean your head back to stare up at him. He waits for quite some time, maybe looking for a reaction from you, but grumbles in frustration and begins walking away.

"Now where do you think 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 going?" He turns back around, seemingly surprised, but he obediently makes his way back over to you.

"What?" He tries so hard to sound indifferent but there's a wild, almost feral, look in your eyes now.

"Aren't you going to choke me? Scare me like the big bad wolf that you are. C'mon Revvie, I 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 it." And that feeling, that he had lost for so long, remerges like a snake and constricts around his throat (metaphorically speaking). "Speechless, huh?" You reach out and brush his loin cloth aside, there's a panel and a small button on the side of his thigh.

"I wonder...?" You slam your thumb onto the button and the panel retracts up to reveal an attachment. And you lick your lips, he watches intently as your tongue flicks out of your mouth to wet them so...sensually. Without warning you drop to your knees and his cock springs free, already fully erect and dripping with synthetic precum. Your tongue flicks out again, this time to lap up the fluid around the tip.

Sensitivity is not something Revenant considered when buying his attachment. He all but slams his cock down your throat, you grip the base and pull your head back slowly. And you bob your head over what you can while your hand pumps the rest but he growls impatiently.

"Go faster." 

"Uh-uh." He doesn't know what to say or do as you continue your leisure strokes over his cock. Eventually you get tired of it and take your mouth away but you stay on your knees. "Lay down." And again, just like before, something within him snaps and he obeys quietly. He's hopeful, albeit excited, for what he thinks is about to happen. And it just so happens he's right, you climb on top of him and push your shorts aside along with your panties. You lower yourself onto his cock and he groans. The sound is unmistakable as you take his length in, it's incredibly sloppy and wet. Gods you're so wet without him touching you at all...

It's 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 more than he can handle.

"I bet you love this, don't you 𝘙𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘵?" You tease and grind your hips down, doing your best to avoid the knot for the time being.

"Ehh..."

"Good boys ask 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘺. Won't you tell me how much you want me to ride your cock? Tell me how much you love my pussy." You smirk even as your cheeks heat up slightly, if he notices it he doesn't say anything. You shrug and start lifting yourself off of him but his hands grip your hips tightly to hold you still.

"Fuck me already. Don't waste my time." He growls out and you nod slowly.

"Please?" 

"Please..." He whispers it so quietly it's barely audible. But you do hear it and it nearly makes your eyes roll back.

"Fuck, okay." You ride him with earnest, his hands never leave your hips. He only wishes you were naked so he could watch as your supple breasts jiggle but he knows for once in his simulacrum life he's not the one in charge here. So he takes what you give him without complaint, although he wishes he could fuck you up against the wall. 

"You hate it, don't you? That a weak skinsuit is the cause of all your pleasure...Gods, fuck, this attachment is perfect." He silently congratulates himself for that but he doesn't have time to dwell on it. You grip his wrist tightly and guide it to your throat, he takes the hint and squeezes hard. Your eyes roll back and your hips stutter as a flood of cum drips down his cock and over his thighs. You can feel his own orgasm follow and you 'tsk' at him.

"I didn't say you could cum." Before he can growl out a response you hush him and smirk, "Guess we'll have to keep going until you listen."

Who knew a skinsuit could be so demanding? But not scary...

No, Revenant would never admit you scare him. Because you don't...

Okay... 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 just a little bit. 

But he has no regrets as you fuck through half of the match and inevitably die due to being stuck in the ring. And the camera replays of your little...moment... has all the other legends cowering away from you.

Because if you can control Revenant, who truly knows what you are capable of?


	35. No escape (Yandere Bloodhound x Reader) SFW

I'm not an avid believer in 'destiny' or 'fate' but who could have known that a trip to the bar could have changed my life in its entirety? And it's not as simple as that because at first things were wonderful. It was like a fairy tale ending to a story that hasn't been told yet.

But I'll do my best to make it make sense.

~𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬~

I hurry over to the bar, afraid of being left behind by my so-called 'friends'. Unfortunately we gather around the door only to be disappointed by a sign reading 'Private Party: Invite Only'. And whether it is a stroke of luck or fortune (I'll probably never really know) the trickster of the Outlands steps outside with a brunette sidepiece wrapped around his arm. He examines our small group of four girls and nods his approval.

"Go on in, we'll be back shortly. And," He pushes a strand a hair behind my best friends ear (her eyes widen with delight), "𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦." His tone is velvety and even I can't deny it sends a shiver down my spine. We watch for a moment as he walks away and around a corner into an alleyway. We shrug it off and enter the bar, the Paradise Lounge to be exact.

Now I've heard rumors it hosts only the best and, being run by a legend, it shouldn't come as a surprise that most of the guests at this party are other legends. I scan the room nervously, I love the games but I can't say I have a particular favorite. Some of their abilites outshine others, at least in my book, but I don't know anyone personally so it feels wrong to judge any one of them. But I've heard stories and there's some truth to them because I'm seeing it before my very eyes.

Octavio, better known as Octane, is prancing around the bar in only his shorts. All the while he's hooting and hollering about 'speed' and 'adrenaline' but it's painfully obvious how sloshed he is. And others, like Bangalore, are sitting around playing cards. Her face remains stoic until she drops a winning hand on the table and smirks. That smirk...oh gods that smirk... it could bring any man or woman to their knees. Not to mention she oozes confidence and control, even under the influence of alcohol. 

I don't even know how long we're standing around for but it must be too long because a few heads turn our way. A popular legend, known for his kindness, approaches our small group and motions towards the bar. "I suppose Elliott let you in? Brudda is a sucker for beautiful woman." He laughs a boisterous laugh that fills the silence with warmth, and smiles down at us.

"Renee can make a mean appletini if you're interested, at least until our bartender returns from..." He glances towards the door, "Whatever it is he does."

"Thanks, that's very kind of you but we don't want to impose-" I try to motion towards the door but Mika, my best friend, shuts me down immediately.

"Oh hell yeah! This is amazing!" She sings out and drags me along to the stools. I begrudgingly sit beside her and the others as a few legends shuffle around us. Makoa Gibraltar steps behind the bar after flagging down Renee (Wraith) and pulls out some ingredients.

"Appletini, huh? My personal favorite." There's a smoke-like swirl inside of those white eyes as she smiles half-heartedly at us. She gets to work on the drinks with Gibby occasionally tossing her more ingredients. I tune out my friends and scan the bar again. I notice Elliott swaggers in but without the girl this time. He winks my way and I do my best to conceal the blush on my face as I turn away from him. I notice a certain paranoid hacker in the back of the dimly lit bar, there's another legend across from him.

It takes a minute for me to figure out who it is but it's unmistakable when they turn to meet my eyes. The mask is terrifyingly alluring, it's as if they are trying to bring prey in of their own volition. But my face burns a darker red when I realize they tilt their head curiously.

𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵...𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨?

I return my focus to my group, they are having a very animated conversation with the two legends from earlier. I listen in and laugh when it's appropriate but I'm startled by a gloved hand resting on my shoulder. "My apologizes felagi, I did not intend to scare you." I giggle nervously and tilt my head back to look up at the owner of the voice: Bloodhound. They don't look it on the drones but they are staggeringly tall, so much so that my neck begins to hurt from craning it back for so long. They must take notice because they take a seat on the stool beside me and tilt their head again.

I don't get the chance to speak or ask questions before they begin talking again, "I couldn't help notice you staring. You seem unsure, is everything alright?"

"I-I, uh..." I glance around nervously, the others are watching us intently. I clear my throat and try to regain my composure. "I was trying to avoid looking at Mirage, he was giving me a flirtacious look. And I saw Crypto then you, and I- uh...I guess I got caught staring. I'm sorry." They shake their head, I can almost hear their smile beneath their mask.

"Witt is quite the ladies' man." 

"Hard pass." I respond without thinking and slap my hands over my mouth, "Oh my gods that was so rude, I'm so sorry! Please don't tell him I said that!" They chuckle and rest their hand atop mine, my eyes widen in surprise at their forwardness. I guess I always assumed they were shy and quiet considering they hide themself so well.

"Then perhaps you have someone else that you vould like to keep you company?"

"Well no...but I mean, if you want to stay that's alright with me!" I try not to sound eager but I can't help the excitement bubbling up inside.

"I'd like that."

~𝘌𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘍𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬~

'For awhile, everything was perfect. That first makeshift date is what brought us together. We spent more time together, date after date and everything seemed normal. And the more I got to know them the more I fell in love with them. Their honesty and integrity is what really drew me in, long before I ever had the priviledge of seeing their face. But the second I did see it I was in awe of their beauty, their scars didn't discourage me from loving them (even if they thought so).

But after that confession there was a shift in our relationship. They were arguably more protective of me, even around some of our closest friends. Elliotts constant and joking flirting left them irritable, it got to the point where they wouldn't let me spend time with him unless they were present. That was understandable but jealousy doesn't suit them well.

After the second year or so they became obssessed with keeping me to themself. It wasn't just Elliott I couldn't see anymore, it was Mika and Anita, Renee and Makoa. They claimed it was influence, that those few were putting strange ideas and thoughts into my head. I had what I can only call a 'moment of clarity' and told them I couldn't be with someone so controlling. 

I had never seen them go from composed to wild so quickly, it's as if the thought itself burned their flesh in an unforgiving way. 

So that leaves me here...

To be fair they made a plethora of accomadations to make their spacious basement as comfortable as possible. I have a huge bed, a heater for the cold weather, and even my own desk to write and draw as I please. The only stipulation is I'm not allowed to leave without their permission and even then they stay by my side. At first I felt like I was going crazy, begging and pleading to be let free. But none of it worked, there was (and is) no rationalizing with them now. 

I haven't lost the will to escape or live, but if they are content and happy they usually treat me well. It's not me justifying it, I promise. But at six months pregnant with nowhere to go and no one to turn to...

They are all I have left. All 𝘸𝘦 have left...'

I can hear the handle of the door jingling as the key is inserted into the lock. I quickly slam the journal shut and hide it in a drawer beneath my desk. Their heavy footsteps reverberate around the room as they make their way down to me.

"The scars are healing vell," They stand in front of me, their thumb and pointer finger grip my chin to tilt my head back. "And you look as lovely as ever." Their free thumb traces the scars on my cheek and they smile adoringly down at me. "But how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright Houndie." They smile widely at the use of the affectionate nickname and dig around in their pocket for a moment.

"So it is a good day then." I nod tiredly and they hold up a small box towards me, "I am glad. It is the perfect day to give you this." They flip it open to reveal a small (favorite gemstone) on a sterling silver band. The inside is ingraved with '𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘰 𝘶𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵.' My lips curl into a frown and they let out a quiet growl of warning. I shake my head and give them my best smile before holding my hand out.

"I promise to make you happy until our time comes." I don't say anything as they slide the ring on my finger. They press a chaste kiss to my forehead before kneeling down in front of me. "And to our little one, your parents are going to be married. I am blessed to give you this gift." They dig their nails into my thigh and I yelp in pain.

"T-thank you. I love you!" I manage to squeak out as they stand up and nod their approval. Their hand reaches out to grab my wrist and they drag me towards the bed. 

"I'd like to shower my soon-to-be vife in affection." I don't fight them as they lay on their side and pull me down to join them.

Their touch doesn't disgust me but it does make me anxious. Sometimes they are incredibly sweet and gentle and other times it's rough and unforgiving...

Dear Gods, what have I gotten myself into?


	36. Plush Rabbits (Octane x Pregnant Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request <3 hope you enjoy it :)

"Okay, okay! Just one more, please?" I stare in disbelief at the adrenaline junkie standing before me. He's holding up a pink plush rabbit with a cute ribbon tied around its neck.

"Tavi, please listen to me. We already have 𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦 of them. Are you trying to drown our daughter in stuffed animals?" He shakes his head rapidly and throws it in the cart anyway.

"Amor, I just want our daughter to have everything. And this," he gestures towards the stuffed bunny," will suffice until we can get her a real bunny. C'mon, I told you about snowball! I loved that little guy." I can't help but smile at him as he races forward towards the childrens' clothes. Passion is one thing he has never lacked, at least not for as long as I've known him. And it is cute to watch him get riled up about buying our daughter everything, and I mean 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 everything, he finds with a bunny design on it.

"I told yah he was gon' do this but yah just didn't listen to me." Ajay walks up beside me and adds a few more items to the cart. It's mostly sanitizing towels and brushes for the bottles, as well as a few health related items for the baby (like nail clippers/files).

"It's hard to believe he's the same guy from before. Have you noticed he cut his stim supply in half? It's crazy." She rests one hand on my shoulder and gently nudges me aside so she can push the cart.

"I believe it, you should have been there when he told me the news. I swear I didn't know who that boy was." I rest a hand on my protruding belly as she retells the story.

"𝘊𝘩𝘦!? 𝘠𝘰 𝘊𝘩𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦?" 𝘛𝘢𝘷𝘪 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘈𝘫𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯.

"𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 3 𝘰'𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬-"

"𝘐 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘊𝘩𝘦, 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘹 𝘪𝘵." 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭.

"𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯." 𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩.

"𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥..."

"𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘤𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 𝘍𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘚𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴..." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘢𝘩 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬."

"𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦...𝘊𝘩𝘦, 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮.

"𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯' 𝘚𝘪𝘭𝘷𝘢."

"𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘱. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘢..."

"𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘢 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘵'𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵." 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳. "𝘞𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵. 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳."

"𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵 𝘺𝘢𝘩."

"𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯...𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘢. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴.

"𝘋𝘶𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘚𝘪𝘭𝘷𝘢. 𝘚𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘢𝘩 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘢𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦. 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘢𝘩?"

"𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦...𝘺'𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘫𝘰𝘭. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸...𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭."

"𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮?" 𝘛𝘢𝘷𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨.

"𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥."

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭?" 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳.

"𝘐 𝘳𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘢, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰?" 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦.

"𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳." 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳.

"𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥."

"𝘠𝘢𝘩 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘚𝘪𝘭𝘷𝘢."

"I remember that," I giggle and continue to watch as he hurries back to the cart with an arm full of clothes. "I've never been kissed like that in my life. He just came running down the hall and swooped me up in his arms. He's kinda strong for a twink." Ajay laughs and Tavi drops the clothes in the cart.

"But I'm your twink. And your papa mi princesa..." He pushes my hand aside to rub circles on my stomach. And just as he does the baby kicks at his hand which makes him jump up excitedly. 

"Yah know babies can recognize familiar voices when you are so far along."

"So she really knows I'm her papa?" I smile and fight back the tears, damn hormones...

"Probably, you talk to her every night." I pull him down for a deep kiss and wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you both."

"We love you-"

"Oh before I forget amor! There's a giant ride-on bunny for like 150 bucks." I shake my head and poke his chest.

"No."

"See but I already ordered it..."

"God damn it Octavio." He smiles sheepishly and presses a kiss on the top of my head.

"Love you~"


	37. Crash Landing (Horizon x Mirage, Reader x Crypto) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in readers POV, who is also Horizon's twin sister. For fandom_enforcer, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Idea: The new character and her twin sister meet pathfinder rampart and Mirage when they crashed landed. The twin welcomed them and notices the newbie is making eyes to mirage and starts busting her butt(its a sibling thing I know since I have 2). Twin teams up with Rampart and got a good look at Crypto from a sniper scope and got a crush on him also adoring his little droid. "

There's little that shakes the perfection of Olympus but a ship crash landing? That's quite the disturbance... the normally settled leaves of autumn colors are falling everywhere. And the tree they hit is barely standing but we better check on the person (or people) first.

"Oh no dearies, did that hurt?" My sister and I hurry to the landing site in a trident to find three strangers splayed across the floor on top of one another. There's a bulky robot staring at us through a single glowing optic, he waves excitedly.

"Hey Pathy, wave later...𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 get off of us!"

"Sorry mate, gotta agree with Elliott on this one." It seems they don't even realize we're standing here but I lean forward and notice my sister staring at the human man on the bottom of the pile. But before I get the chance to 'bust her chops' a siren sounds across the planet and I shrink back.

𝘋𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯: 𝘖𝘭𝘺𝘮𝘱𝘶𝘴

"Man, can't catch a break-" The man stands up and dusts himself off before finally noticing us, "Oh, uh, hey there. Never seen someone as gro-goe...pretty as you join the games." Mary blushes, her freckles covered in a deep red and she glares in my direction as if willing me not to speak.

"Nows not the time Witt," The girl offers her hand, "Name is Rampart, nice to meet yah. I think I'll take you and go." I shake her hand and she jumps into the trident. "Get in mate, we're going on a killin' spree." 

"𝘉𝘦𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 Mary, dun think he could handle ya just yet my love." 

"Looks like you could use a pick-me-up lass." She tosses her gravity plate under the trident as I hop in and Rampart speeds off (after getting bounced into the air of course).

"I thought we were only supposed to get one new legend." Rampart excelerates the trident and we end up near the abandoned Hammond laboratories. "This is our stop."

"Am not supposed tah be in the games but right place wrong time, amirite?" She nods in my direction and opens the supply bins out front. I notice she picks up a weapon and a body shield while gesturing towards the other bin.

"Give it a go or yah gonna get massacred mate." I shrug and lesiurely open the box to find a small pistol sitting inside...with shotgun ammo.

"Know what yer thinkin' mate, it's not a pistol. But take it, better than nothin' I suppose." I have a strange feeling about this but I do as I'm told just in time for another trident to pull up to us.

"Oh dearie, I see your fightin' the good fight. But ye know my name is Horizon so I'm inescapable!" Mary jumps out of the trident with the man looking at her in awe. I roll my eyes and check to make sure the gun is loaded as a grapple hook shoots over my head. Then the man from earlier...multiplies? 

"Oh man, you got bamboozled." 

"Shit," Rampart takes a few shots at what seems to be holograms and I watch as the robot zips over my head. "Take Pathfinder, I'll hold down the fort." 

"Right..." I aim my gun up and pull the trigger, the shot comes out sounding strange but there's minimal recoil. Some of the spray manages to hit "Pathy" and he falls off the line a few feet away.

"That's not very nice friend!" He slides across the ground with a pair of boxing gloves on in an attempt to uppercut me. I take two more shots before he hits me, I fly backwards and end up falling into the bin. He approaches one last time and I take my final shot before it needs to be reloaded and he goes down. "Oh no friends, need help over here!" 

"Ah I'm hit," The curly haired man goes down to a few shots from Rampart's gun, leaving my sister the only one left alive. "Damn it!" Rampart follows him, going down after a nearby grenade sets off.

"Looks like it's just us Mary." 

"So it does!" The triangular metal plate normally hanging from her hip drops a few feet away and I scramble to get out of the damn box.

"Ugh, thas not fair I dun have any equipement." The mini blackhole opens up and drags me away, I take the time to reload my gun.

"Gotcha." She hurries over and fires into the black mist, luckily it shrouds me enough (as I wiggle free) that she misses most of her shots. It finally dissappears and I run around the box and off the small platform. Somehow I've gotten behind her but the robot calls out my location just as I'm lifting my gun to shoot.

"Uh-oh..." she gravity lifts herself into the air, my arms follow her movements and I effectively hit every shot. When her gravity lift disappears nothing but a box with her name and image is left in her place. I examine it for a moment before Rampart calls out to me.

"Oh, comin' dearie."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rampart and I manage to survive until the last three squads are left. I'm currently laying prone on the top of a building staring down a 2x- 4x sight on a longbow with Rampart setting up "sheila" nearby. I scan the area to find a man crouched in a corner with a screen surrounding his face. And, I hate to admit it, but he's actually kind of cute.

"Whose that bloke over there?" I let her look through my scope and she chuckles.

"Crypto. An awkward fella if yah ask me." I hum in acknowledgement and check my sights as a buzzing starts to ring in my ears. 

"What the?!" I throw my gun aside as I'm startled by a drone pushing towards my face, "The hell is that?" Rampart chuckles again and points at Crypto.

"That's his 'eye in the sky', looks like we've been spotted." 

"Shite, scared the pissed right outta me." I slap the drone away, it avoids my hand and flies off in another direction. "Does he usually get that up close and personal?"

"Not usually-" She's cut off by a sniper shot, it's loud and is sure to draw everyones attention. But I notice she's bleeding out, luckily enough she's behind her cover though.

"On my way-" As soon as I step out of my cover I'm being shot by the same gun. Then the blackness engulfs my body and I suppose that's that...

𝘖𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵?

"That's quite the nasty spill you took out there, sis." I open my eyes and groan to find Mary sitting at my bedside with a smirk on her face. "But I must say you did well until that drone caught yah. Couldn't help but hear your conversation with Ramya out there though. So what did you think of the hacker?" I can't help the blush dusting my cheeks and she points at me. "I knew it!"

"OH look whose talkin', you were one step away from dropping your trousers for Mr. Hologram!"

"Atc-actually...my name is Elliott, Mirage if you prefer..." In the doorway stands Elliott and Ramya, Elliott is flustered and Ramya seems to be laughing at the situation.

"Last thing he needs is someone tah flirt with mate. Wanted to check on yah and say good game but I think I'll just take my leave."

"Thanks Ramya." Elliott and Mary are still entirely too quiet, both eyeing the other nervously.

"Oh god look what I've gone and done teh yah, you're like a school girl." Mary narrows her eyes at me with a deep red blush still covering her cheeks.

"Me? You got the hots for the guy who dun got yah killed!" In what can only be considered impeccable timing, Crypto walks by the room. Elliott grabs his attention and starts to walk with him.

"Oh great you gone and made him nervous too!" I playfully slap her arm and sigh.

"Look I'm gonna go back to sleep, stick around or go get yer man sis."

"Right..." Mary huffs out and crosses her arms as she settles into a chair beside my bed. "Not even a day and we've gone and caused a ruckus."

"Sounds 'bout right." And I fall back into a much needed peaceful slumber.

Who knew a bloodsport could be such an excitable past time? Yeah that sarcasms meant for you 𝘔𝘈𝘙𝘠...


	38. Freaky Saturday (Wattson x Male Reader) SFW W/ IMPLIED SMUT AND BODY SWAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little NSFW content in there ;3

So Natalie had heard stories of strange occurences when people jumped into Renee's portal. To be fair, she had a handful of her own. But her interceptor pylon never had any issues.

But when the HELL had she grown a penis? And facial hair? 

"Natalie?" Is that...HER voice? She looks down at her thicker than usual hands that roam the rest of "her" body freely. Except it's not her, it's you!

"What the heck is happpening here?!" She accidentally brushes her hand across your...and not only does she apologize but the red on her face puts a tomato to shame.

"Well, when you sent out your interceptor pylon an arc star zhat was mid-explosion caused zhis...electrical surge?"

"But we're back at the dropship?" 

"I'm assuming it shorted our equipment so the game registered us as dead. But zhis is not good, how will we return to our bodies?" The real Natalie drums her fingers across your chin in thought, all the while calculating what her options are.

"Perhaps Dr. Caustic will help us after this game is over." She finally says, unable to think of a solution on her own.

"You know I really hate hearing you say his name like zhat in my body."

"Oh, I apologize mon ami-"

"But aren't I zhe french girl now?" You smirk, it looks strange on Natalie's face because she never makes that facial expression. When she doesn't respond you gently grope her breast, she gasps and turns her head away.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you want to know what it's like when I touch you?" You step forward and gently take her hand in your own as she stands by idly. You nudge her forward ever so slightly and she gets the idea. It's a quick walk to the rooms designated for resting between games. You and her usually wait around together, just talking and laughing in her room. But this time? Well, you might as well take advantage of the situation you're in.

As soon as you both step into the room you close the door and push her against it. But you realize just how much shorter than you she really is, seeing as there is a noticeable difference in height. In fact, you have a hard time boxing her in at all seeing as your arms in her body aren't nearly as long or thick. She is petite but cute, and as you look yourself over you wonder how much she really likes you. In comparison you're not nearly as cute as her but she must see something in you.

"Something wrong mon ami?" It sounds foreign, french rolls off your tongue awkwardly. It's almost funny, if you couldn't feel something pressing hard against your thigh.

"No I am okay, are you sure this is alright with you?" She gives you a quick nod and takes control, pushing you back against the bed. It's weird seeing her take control like this but it makes sense in your body... in a strange way.

"May I?" Now it's you nodding, pulling your shirt over your head after discarding your jacket. She chuckles, enjoying just how eager you seem to be. Her hands caress her own skin, noting how soft she is against the calluses on your hands. She cups her own breasts and hums, noting how they are barely a handful but they are so fun to fondle like this. She expertly unclips the bra to tease your nipples, your body arches off the bed to chase her touch. She rubs circles around the pert nipples, occasionally pinching them ever so lightly just to get a reaction out of you.

"Nat~" You whimper, ready to grind against her thigh for friction.

But as quickly as the moment comes it's gone, you let out a high pitched squeal as there is a frantic knock on the door.

"Ms. Paquette? Ms. Paquette! I saw the footage of the malfunction are you alright?"

"Um, not exactly..." Caustic shifts from foot to foot outside of the door, staring at the handle with his brows furrowed in confusion.

"I was not talking to you, (y/n). What have you done to Ms. Paquette?" Without warning he rams into the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges at his stares at the scene before him. Natalie is on top of you, squeezing your breast in one hand while looking over her shoulder at Caustic.

"Wait, wait, wait! It's not what it looks like!" She throws a blanket over you to cover your breasts while sitting up on her knees. "I am Natalie, that is (y/n) in my body."

"So...you were about to- to...to yourself?" He grunts out, mind boggled by the situation she's explaining.

"Um..."

"R-right..." He coughs into his hand and turns away, "When you're ready come to my lab so we can figure this out." He hurries out of the room without making eye contact with you or Natalie.

"Zhat did not go well..."

"So should we...?"

"Screw it." You lean up and grab her by the collar to pull her down into a heated kiss.

All the while Caustic is in the shower, trying to erase the disturbing thoughts and images from his mind. If only soap could clean the inside too...


	39. I can handle her (Overprotective Revenant x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my ride or die Halo, but seriously your prompts are usually my favorite to do. And you've been here requesting for awhile, so thanks for sticking around. Hope it's everything you wanted <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GORE warning, mentions of blood and violence!

I hug my reintroduced R-99 close to my chest in a desperate attempt to blend in against the wall. Unfortunately for me Bloodhound is on the opposing team, so a quick scan throws that idea right out of the window. With them on my tail and both of my teammates in need of a respawn the only option I have is to run. There's no telling who they are paired up with and, unfortunately enough, I know I saw Gibraltar stalking around nearby.

So it's with quickened breaths and exhausted heaving my legs carry me damn near halfway across the map, I pray to the Gods they have given up. 

A beastly growl and a shout makes me stop in fear. Not only are they still chasing me but now they are almost impossible to escape from. So I do what I do best and strategically use my teammates as bait. I respawn them at the beacon in the center of the city and "hide" behind a supply bin as their footsteps draw near. Revenant and a random third hit the ground a few feet away as Bloodhound charges forward with Raven's Bite in their hand. I spray at them wildly, I'm not sure how many shots actually make contact but it does enough to push them back. Unfortunately our rookie third runs off right towards their cover, the sound of their blade slicing through flesh is louder than I expected. A splash of blood hits the ground to their left as a puddle forms around the now mangled body. Even in death they are still clutching their throat as if it could stop the bleeding after their jugular vein is exposed for all to see.

I hold back the urge to vomit at the sight and realize they are charging forth once again. I nearly give myself whiplash looking for Revenant, he's in the closest building looting at the moment so I rush out of cover. It's no use, I know I can't outrun them but Revenant beckons me around the back as he stands on top of the rubble with an R-301 ready to fend them off. 

And if it could get any worse I trip on my own two feet like a complete moron. My R-99 is tossed far enough away that I can't reach for it so I roll over and pull my wingman out from the holster on my hip. Before I even get the chance to hold it up they are pouncing on me, like a predator on its prey. I let out a strangled cry as Raven's Bite tears through my clothes to leave a huge gash on my chest. I'm sputtering and coughing blood when they swing again, luckily enough I'm able to backhand them with my wingman to temporarily disable them. They stagger off of me and Revenant shouts a command.

"Duck skinsuit!" I don't hesitate to lay back and hold my hand over the wound as he sprays a magazine of the R-301 into Bloodhound. They are effectively knocked as Revenant approaches the two us on the ground. He takes the time to finish them, growling out an angry threat at them. "Next time you hurt her I won't go so 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 on you." 

When their deathbox pops up he rummages around for a moment before being shot at. Gibraltar and Mirage are running up to us, I weakly gesture for him to leave but he huffs in annoyance. "Can you stand?" I try my hardest to respond but all that comes out is a pained wheeze, he glances behind himself to see the two catching up to us. "Worthless skinbag." He runs forward and lifts me up bridal style with ease, he picks a building off in the distance to carry us to.

"Take this and heal." He sets me down in a corner and drops a medkit at my feet, I give him a bloody lopsided grin and begin patching myself up.The moment is broken by the door downstairs being kicked in. I mutter a cuss word, the wound is healed enough to keep me going for the time being. He helps me to my feet and I realize my R-99 was left behind in the fray so I'm left with only the wingman.

"Rev...can't fight like this." He nods and reloads his weapon as the door is smashed to pieces. His thin skeletal arm wraps around my waist and we run up to the third floor. We must look like tarzan and Jane as I jump up and wrap myself around him while he falls to the ground. Thankfully he doesn't have human ankles because there is no way I would have survived the drop without shattering my own. He's barely phased though as he drops me to my feet and we run off towards epicenter together.

In a stroke of luck I find another R-99 and manage to get plenty of ammo for it (at least for a fight or two). We hunker down on the top of the hill as the ring closes in, there's three other squads besides us left. Two are currently fighting off to the right, it sounds like it's coming from the survey camp. I look to Revenant for guidance but he simply shakes his head. "We're down a teammate and there was a respawn. I'm guessing Bloodhound is back so we'll wait until the fighting dies down or their squad third parties that fight." I nod and stay crouched, my wingman was discarded in favor of a longbow with a skullpiercer. Looking through the 2x-4x sight I scan the area and notice the aforementioned legend running towards survey camp. After getting Revenant's attention I point them out, he helps me off the ground and we begin our descent down the hill.

The fight is in full swing with all the teams now present. Blood is being splattered against the houses, it flies through the air as proof of the massacre occuring. I even notice a limb fall a few feet away from the unlucky individual it belongs to. Still, I suck in a patient and anxious breath to aim down on Bloodhound. In a fit of rage I pull the trigger, their shields are gone in one hit. 

"You just gave away our position." He says clearly annoyed but before I can apologize a kraber shot rings out. I'm laying on the ground dizzy from blood loss as the hole in my shoulder leaks incessantly. Revenant does his best to stop it but when we both realize it's futile he takes a defensive position behind cover.

"Goodluck Revvie." I manage to cough out as I fade in and out of consciousness.

The next time my eyes blink open I'm surrounded by blinding white lights and the sound of equipment beeping quietly in the background. I groggily search the room in hopes of catching a glimpse of a nurse or some staff personnel. Much to my surprise the only one in the room is Revenant, his chest plate is dented and there's oil leaking from god-knows-where. It's dripping down to his sleek hips and falling to the floor in a perfectly annoying rhythm.

Thump...thump...thump...

"You're awake." He approaches the bedside and yanks the blanket down, there's gauze rolled over the entirety of my upper chest. "Does it hurt?" I cringe as his sharp metal fingers rest over the worst of the wound. There's blood seeping through the bandages but he doesn't seem to take notice as his hands roam freely across the gauze.

"A little bit but thanks...for having my back out there." He tilts his head and chuckles darkly.

"I'm the only one allowed to touch my favorite skinsuit so I simply couldn't let them get away with that." A dark red blush dusts my cheeks in what that's reference to but I don't get a chance to reprimand him. The door swings open and a nurse gulps nervously in the doorway, "I have t-to check her vitals, sir." Revenant leans back and motions towards the equipment, she approaches us cautiously. 

After a few moments of silence she begins jotting things down on the clipboard resting in her arms. She reaches forward to check the gauze after noticing the bloodstain but before her fingers make contact Revenant is growling for her to stop.

"I-I have to c-change the bandage."

"I'll do it. Just go," he waves her away without a care, "I promise not to hurt her." Even though his face remains stoic at all times his voice is a dead giveaway. I realize he's messing with the nurse, I lightly shove his arm and 'tsk' at him.

"We'll be okay, I trust him." She nods, I can tell she's still unsure but I lift my hand and point to the small silver band on my ring finger. "He wouldn't hurt his 𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘦, right Revvie?"

"Whatever." She smiles knowingly now and steps outside as his hand comes up to hold my own. It seems unlike him to be gentle but I know his intentions aren't bad, at least not with me. 

But to be honest, I'm probably the only one. And I assume that's why he's so overprotective, not that I mind...

Love is for the dumb, deaf and blind.

And I love my murderous husband, even if he can be a bit much at times...

"So how long until I can fuck you silly?" I roll my eyes and push him back by his chestplate.

"Is that all I am to you? Your human sex toy?" I joke but his optics stare back into my own eyes and he responds in a dead serious tone.

"What did you think this was?"

𝘐 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦.

"Oh and one more thing... Did we win?"

"Fuck you."


	40. Is that possible? (Revenant x Pregnant Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on requests, I have one for NSFW daddy kink Caustic in the works :) but for now here is this <3 an idea came to me for this request and I had to roll with it

In the unlikely event I manage to escape these imbeciles I'll finally be free. Free from the restraints and expectations from Hammond or, worse case scenario, free from my mortal sorrows. My swollen feet and rounded stomach are causing me discomfort as I run through the doors of the grand building known as the 'Apex Headquarters'. I scavenged intel that this is where HE would be. He as in...the father of the twins I'm carrying. 

Now I'm not looking for handouts, more of a way out. And from the stories I hear... he is the one variable Hammond has not been able to control. So maybe, just maybe, my children and I could live in peace under his protection. My heart swells at the idea of being safe from these maniacs once and for all, to finally take back the life that was once mine.

I huff in exhaustion as the two goons call out for me, "You better stop! When we catch you-" I cry and look between the elevator and the stair case. To be honest, I'm not really sure where to start looking. Escaping the labs was essentially the only plan I had up until this point and I thought even that was a futile dream. But here I am, scurrying to find any breathing soul willing to lend a hand to...a nobody.

"What's goin' on out here?" A short woman with amber buns steps out of the elevator as the two morons round the corner. 

"Hold it and slam the button to get us far away from here!" I cry out and start hyperventilating, "Please, please, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦! You have to help me!"

"Keep movin' then." She holds her hand over the door as I rush inside, the two are close behind. I slam my finger on the button for the tenth floor, it's the farthest I can possibly get away from them. I watch in both anticipation and agonizing fear as the doors slowly slide shut.

Somehow I got away, at least for the moment. I lean forward with my hands on my knees and huff, I'm out of breath and panicking as she gently lays her hand on my upper back. "Look I dun know who you are but I can't believe you outran those guys. Now," She helps me stand up straight and examines my face, "Why and who are you running from?" 

"The syndicate...hammond..." 

"Strange place to do that considering they run these games." I nod, this must sound crazy to her but I have to do my best to explain the situation.

"There's a man, greatest hitman the syndicate has ever seen, his name is Revenant." I notice the look of shock on her face but it quickly changes to curiosity and she motions for me to continue. "I was one of their best too and they... They asked me to consider the future of the organization. And I refused adamantly but they...they forced me to..." I wave my arm over my bump and sigh sadly.

"They forced me into hiding, impregnanted me with his sample. I never met the man but they wanted to raise these babies to fight for them. They thought it would be the perfect genetic situation but I...I..." I don't even realize the tears are flowing as she coos softly and the doors open slowly.

"Come to my room, I'll gather the others for protection and you can finish telling me what happened." I smile sadly and take her extended hand as I follow her out of the elevator. She leads me down a long and wide hallway that branches off into multiple other pathways. They are much more narrow and each leads to a door with a number and a nameplate. We stand in front of the door numbered three and the plaque reads 'Lifeline', "The name is Ajay, by the way."

"(Y/N), again thanks so much." I exhale slowly as the door creaks open, her apartment is tidy and cool. With a sigh of relief I waddle to the couch, she goes into the kitchen and returns only moments later with a glass of water.

"Drink this and get your story straight, the others are gon' wanna know." I nod in understanding and sip on the water as she steps back outside. My hands are shaking and my nerves are still fried but I try to keep my thoughts positive. If I want any chance of living a normal life with my children then I have to trust Ajay, regardless of how little I know about her.

For my own comfort I slip my hand in my pocket to produce the only belonging I managed to bring with me. It's a picture of Revenant, his slicked back blonde hair and bright blue eyes make my heart thump wildly in my chest. While I never wanted a child, let alone with a hitman I've never met before, there's no denying he's handsome as hell. And every time I examine this picture I feel a connection to him, I just hope he's not as rough around the edges as he looks.

Suddenly the door swings open, a man with bouncing brown curls steps inside and a man with prosthetic legs follows shortly after him. Then a small girl with a cute blonde bob cut joins them, beside her is a slightly taller woman with raven black hair in a bun. They gather in the living room and I notice more people entering the apartment, I can't help but stare as the room fills up with warm bodies. I notice a tall and burly man in a gas mask enter with an even taller man coming in behind him. The second man has a much kinder face, his smile calms my anxiety just a little bit. A few more people come inside with Ajay trailing close behind, I notice a tall and lanky robot slink into the shadows. I don't get a glimpse of it though so I let my curiosity go for the moment.

"Okay, tell 'em what you told me." Everyone makes themself comfortable and I stand up so my voice reaches every corner of the now occupied room.

"Long story short," I hold up the picture and everyone gets a confused look on their face, "I'm looking for him, his name is Revenant. I work, or worked, for Hammond but they asked me to do something I didn't want to agree to. As soon as they got the chance they locked me up and threw away the key, forcing me to carry his children. I- I never met him but they said he was one of the best, and since I was too, they thought they could...breed, a future of great hitmen. I don't want that, I never wanted that!" I cry out, becoming a bit hysterical as the short blonde steps forward and wraps her arm around my shoulder. After a moment of hesitation I lean into her and try to calm down.

"Does she know? P-please tell me she knows-"

"About Revenant? I know Hammond can't restrain him, I thought he-" There's a loud knock on the door, I freeze and stare at it as the fists slam louder. Eventually they give up, I nearly sigh in relief but not a moment later the door is kicked in.

"Where is she!?" The girl, who whispers reassurances to me, holds me close as Ajay shakes her head.

"You can't touch her. Look around yah, you have the best fighters in the Outlands to protect her." The men push forward but the lanky and tall figure emerges from the shadows. His body is slim and I notice the skull-like structure of his face, I presume it's the robot from before. I watch as their faces fall and they quiver in their boots.

"R-R-R..."

"Get lost skinsuit. Or you'll regret it...or maybe not, I might not give you the time to." They step back as his thin metal fingers, which are as sharp as blades, rise up to make a motion around their skull. "One slice stem to stern, it all spills out." Both men turn around and run, tripping over themselves in the process. The robot turns around to face me and opens his hand as if demanding something.

"What?"

"Give me the picture." I clutch it close to my chest and raise an eyebrow.

"You really don't know?" The man with curly hand sounds exasperated, it only makes me feel frustrated. The picture is snatched from my hand by the robot, his yellow optics glow a cherry red and I reel back anxiously.

"I'm Revenant." The robot crosses his arms after glancing at the picture, "How the hell did you get this?"

"They...I-I thought..."

"Answer me skinsuit." I can feel the panic rising, my throat constricts and I try to get my breathing under control.

"They gave it to me before doing this to me...how? I thought? But..." He scoffs and tosses the paper to the ground.

"That man died over three hundred years ago girlie, there's no way those are mine." 

"Revenant." A few tears flow freely, he's not what I pictured but something in my heart flutters. Somehow I know he's telling the truth but I also know, call it mother's instinct, that these are most definitely his babies too. "Rev..." I step forward cautiously, when he makes no move to leave I inch closer until I can reach out to touch his hand. Even though he's expressionless I can tell he's surprised, and so is everyone else, as I hold his hand up and gently rest it on my bump.

"Please help us, I promise I won't ask you for anything else. I just...I don't want Hammond to come after me and you're the only one-"

"Forget it-"

"Please! If they did this to you, then you know they are monsters, I don't want them to hurt my babies!" He growls out, clearly irritated, and yanks his hand away.

"Girlie, I'm the only monster around here." I shake my head and grab his wrist before he can leave.

"You stopped them from coming in here. You're not a monster. I'm not a monster, we're just people!" He leans down so his optics are level with my eyes.

"Do I look human to you?" I rest my hands on his cold metal cheeks and shake my head softly.

"But you recognized yourself. You know I'm telling the truth, you have human memories. You're not a monster." He grunts and steps back.

"I'll keep them away, as long as you promise to keep the baby far away from me."

"Babies. A boy and a girl..." He shrugs and waves me off before turning towards the door. As he leaves the others murmur amongst each other, I face Ajay and pull her into a hug.

"Thank you..."

"Man, who knew the angry murderbot would have kids before me?" The curly haired man laughs, clearly a little anxious about the situation.

𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩...𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸?

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Give him to me." I raise an eyebrow at the towering simulacrum (he explained it's not the same as a robot which makes sense) and hold our son close to my breast.

"He's feeding, hold Ellie for awhile. She has been fed, burped and changed already." He grunts and quietly walks over to the bassinet where Ellie is laying down, she coos softly when he comes into view.

"I find it hard to believe they aren't scare of me." He lifts her out of it and brings her close to his face, she giggles and slaps her hands against his cheek.

"They know, just like you do. Just like I do...I mean come on, Zach has the same eyes and hair as you, he's your twin. And Ellie is fearless, not even Caustic scares her." He turns my way and grunts before holding Ellie close to his chest.

"I don't want her around him. Or Zach for that matter." I snort and hold back a giggle as he grunts again.

"You didn't want them and now look at you. You're so cute." If he could roll his eyes I'm sure he would right about now.

"You're not so bad...for a skinsuit."

"Come on, tell me you love us. We love you." He sits at the table with Ellie cuddled into his arms as he gently leans against my shoulder in a small display of affection.

"I love the little skinsuits. But I'm...sorry for what they did to you." I shake my head and smile tiredly.

"I hate them, for what they did, but at the same time it gave me my three favorite people in the world. I know the situation isn't ideal but I really love you, Ellie and Zach. And thank you for keeping us safe, you didn't have to." 

"Whatever..."

"Revvie."

"I love you too...." My heart swells, just like the first day we met, and I just know...

This is it for me. Our strange little family.


	41. A Daddy Kink, Don't Shame me (Caustic x AFAB Reader) NSFW

I stir in bed, the musk in the air is suffocating and the silence is defeaning as I try to get some rest. But it's another day of sleeping alone, I presume my beloved husband is working on his next big project in his laboratory. I can usually handle it but I've been feeling particularly touched starved lately, his natural warmth at night has been greatly missed.

With a quick glance at the clock I sigh and sit up, it's the dead of the night but I doubt I'll be falling asleep anytime soon. I decide to get up and throw on a pair of pajama shorts along with one of his apex t-shirts before making my way to the kitchen. After switching on the light I notice a freshly brewed pot of coffee ready to be poured for consumption. He must have forgotten about it so, like the great wife I am, I fill his favorite mug with black coffee and two spoons of sugar. A bit odd but I'm not going to judge his taste, I'm used to most of his preferences by now.

The warm mug is in one hand as I descend down into the basement while my other hand holds the railing for support. There's another door that leads into an elevator, it takes me down further into the earth. There's only one stop, his personal laboratory for at-home use so I press the button and make my descent. The elevator lets out a ring to alert Alex of my presence, he lifts his head and watches as I step into his office space. There's another door that leads into a fully equipped and monitored lab, there's strangely colored beakers scattered on the desk inside. 

I give him a soft smile as he turns back to his notebook to scribble something inside, "Are you having trouble sleeping again?"

"Yes, I just need some company and I noticed you left this in the kitchen. So here," I gently set the mug down, I'm extra careful not to spill any as I sit it on a coaster, "Just the way you like it." He grunts and nods before taking a small sip, I watch eagerly as a satisfied sigh falls from his lips.

"Perfect, thank you. There's an extra chair somewhere around here." I hum and roll it over to sit by him, it's close enough to see what he's writing without being inside his bubble of personal space. I lean back and sigh tiredly as he continues to jot down notes. Then he takes another, much longer, sip of coffee.

"I've been working on a sleeping aid to help you on these...long nights." 

"I can fall asleep but without you beside me it's hard to stay asleep. I miss your body heat I suppose." I let out a quiet laugh and he stares at me through the lense of his reading glasses for a moment. His back straightens out and he stretches his arms and legs for awhile.

"My apologies, I've been upgrading my formula for my gas traps to be more effective both inside and outside of the ring. The new season is about to be upon us." I shake my head and hold his hand, after bringing it up to my lips I press a soft kiss on his knuckles. 

"Don't apologize, you love your work and that's okay. We all have our vices, you workaholic." That manages to get a smile out of him, it makes my heart flutter in my chest but the moment passes quickly.

"Then I will finish with these notes and perhaps I can suggest a special method to help you sleep?" 

"Of course, take your time honey." His hand rests on my cheek, his thumb moves to caress it as he gives me one last smile.

"You have the patience of a saint. My better half, as everyone says."

\--------------------------------------------------

Without realizing it I fall asleep in the chair, only to be woken up a few hours later by Alex. "Looks like sleep wasn't hard to come by this time." I stretch my limbs out as I stand up, my ass is a bit sore but I make a point not to complain about it.

"I guess I just miss being around you." I sigh, feeling vulnerable and a bit upset for sounding so selfish. He's entitled to do whatever he wants to with his time and I'm more than happy to let him enjoy himself.

"I apologize, I have been so inattentive to your needs." He slips his hand in mine as we enter the elevator to return to our humble abode, we ride in silence the entire way. But it's comfortable and...so wonderful to be close to him like this. Between the games and work our time is limited so every second is precious.

Before I realize it we're in the bedroom, the sheets are scattered on the bed messily. He makes a small noise to show his annoyance and I apologize, sometimes it's hard to forget how tidy he likes things to be. With a wave of his hand he relieves me of my worries as he takes off his lab clothes. I try my best not to stare when his shirt is tossed into the laundry basket a few feet away from me. His eyes meet mine and he raises an eyebrow, I divert my attention elsewhere as I begin undressing myself. When I'm down to only a pair of green lace panties I lift my head up, Alex is staring at me with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Am I reading the room correctly?" He asks softly, my cheeks heat up from embarrassment but I nod regardless of that fact. He takes a few long strides over and holds my chin to tilt my head up. "Then may I say you are a stunning specimen? Flawless might be a better word..." He goes strangely quiet and I find myself swallowing hard. His lips curl into a devious grin as the lifts me off the ground, his hands are holding my ass and he gives it a firm squeeze before dropping me on the bed. I let out a shaky breath as he boxes me against the bed and grinds his clothed erection against my scantily covered pussy.

"Alex..." I whine breathlessly, he lets out a small grunt of amusement and continues to tease me. I throw my head back and to the side as one hand comes up to roll my nipple between his pointer finger and thumb.

"I think you know what I want to hear before I pleasure you." He sounds snarky but so very confident, if I wasn't already overheated I would be swooning.

"D-daddy, please..."

"Say it with conviction." I let out a whimper of embarrassment and let my hands fall to his shoulders.

"Please daddy, p-please I want your thick cock nestled in my heat!" He hums his approval and leans down to playfully nip at my abused nipple.

"Since you've asked so kindly, baby girl..." My face is flushed, even after being together for years I'm still not quite used to his bedroom demeanor. Not that I'm complaining, it makes every time a new and definitely worthwhile experience. 

His hands move from my breasts to my hips, he gently caresses them with his thumb for a moment before hooking it into the sides of my panties. He removes them slowly and deliberately, my skin tingles from the feeling of his nail dragging across my bare body. Afterwards he flicks his wrist and tosses the underwear into the basket with precision before covering my body again, "Don't forget to scream." My mind is in a lust-filled haze as the tip of his cock pushes against me, I'm embarrasing wet from only a little teasing. In one fluid moment he's fully sheathed inside, the tip of his cock brushes against my cervix. It's almost painfully tight but it's just the perfect amount of pain to be pleasurable.

"Please, please, please, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 fuck me hard, daddy! I've been so well behaved!" He thrusts with vigor, I know my plead has hurt him in the best way possible.

"You have been so good for me. Waiting for me to finish my work and bringing me coffee, such a sweet girl..." His head falls to the nape of my neck where he presses open mouthed kisses along every inch of skin he can reach. I wrap my legs around his hips and lift myself up to adjust the angle, all the while my ample breasts bounce wildly against his toned chest.

"I'm going to, hnng, I can't-" My chest rises and falls rapidly, the feeling of his cock sliding effortless past my walls sends me into a frenzy. It's all too much but not enough and he knows it.

"Not yet." He stops abruptly and pulls out, I whimper at the loss of friction. 

"Daddy 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦." Without a word he holds my hips and flips me onto my stomach. Pulling my ass into the air he realigns his cock and slams inside again. I can feel the excess slick dripping down my thighs as I fight the urge to come undone so quickly. His hand falls to my head, he bunches up my hair and yanks it back harshly while grinding against me.

"Do you want to cum?" I nod, my lips parted and my eyes half-lidded with lust, "Use your words."

"Yes please, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦!" He leans down so his mouth is close to my ear and he growls. "And I want you to fill me to the brim with your cum daddy! Please cum inside of me!"

"As you wish." He slams into me and presses feverish kisses all over my shoulders and back. I whine out when he hits the perfect angle to abuse my g-spot, I'm a sobbing and drooling mess as I constrict around his cock. He slows down and thrusts leisurely into me as I ride out my orgasm.

"Thank you daddy!" 

"Good girl." I shudder as he picks up the pace again, his thrusts are the perfect balance of hard and deep. I'm shaking from oversensitivity by the time his hips begin to stutter. I push my ass back hard and he lets go of my hair to give my hips a harsh squeeze. I can feel the ropes of cum shooting inside with every weak twitch of his cock. Before he even pulls out I can feel myself leaking with our combined juices, my lower abdomen is slightly swollen as well.

We take the moment to catch our breath but he's sent into a coughting fit. I crawl up the bed to the nightstand with him following close behind. I set up a humidifier for the room and give him his respirator to get his breathing under control, years of experimenting with toxic gases has taken its toll on his body. But after a few minutes he takes it off and gently holds my body close. "I apologize for neglecting you for so long."

I let out a content sigh as his hand rests on my thigh. He runs it down to my knee and back in a steady motion while resting his head on my chest. He continues to caress my thigh and whisper praises as my eyelids begin to feel heavy.

"Truly a masterpiece." He plants kisses between my breasts down to my stomach. "You are selfless even when you know I'm being selfish." His hand switches legs as my eyes finally flutter closed.

"I don't deserve you but I could never let you go." 

Tiredly I mumble, "I love you." He lets out an airy laugh and I snuggle up against him.

"I am quite fond of you as well."


	42. Stirring the Pot (Revenant x Jealous Reader) SFW W/ IMPLIED SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Halo, sorry it took me awhile, my life has bee a bit crazy but I hope you enjoy it :)

There is no "us" or "we" as far as I'm concerned. Being an item with Hammonds number one programmed killer doesn't seem like the smartest idea to me anyways. But why, pray tell, am I so infactuated by the seven foot tall asshole? His voice is the perfect blend of human emotion and stoic static and, while some find it grating, I find it sensual in a way I could never truly understand. And those beady yellow optics that hone in on his prey so easily almost always catch me off guard. It's as if I'm not prepared for what I'm about to see, no matter how many times I've seen it in the past. 

He's an egotistical bastard with a sultry voice and an obvious death wish.

𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘮? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘐 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥?

But none of that matters, not in this moment or the next. I've got a game to win and two teammates to catch up to. After loading up the level three magazine into my flatline I begin jogging to catch up with Loba and Revenant. Along the way I stop to casually loot supply bins but I don't waste too much extra time. 

I notice the closer I get the more my heart rate picks up and there's a strange weakness in my knees. With a quick shake of my head I do my best to focus on my surroundings. But my comms line is silent, yet I can still hear the two ahead of me talking. It's a bit strange that they turned their ear pieces off like that...

"If I flirt with you, will that make you go faster?" I subconsciously clench my jaw and my free hand drops to my side. My teeth grind against each other and my knuckles turn white from balling them into a fist so tightly. I can even feel the heat rising to my cheeks, I know this is totally irrational. Right?

"Shut up demonio." I finally reach the two and find myself breathing heavily but I write it off as exhaustion from the run over here. Revenant and Loba stop in their tracks to glance back at me. After a moment of quiet contemplation I snap and glare between the two.

"Can I help you?"

"Whats got you so worked up beautiful? You look like you're about to burst."

"Pathetic skinsuit." I touch my face, it's still warm and I realize I must look a bit flushed. After taking a deep and calming breath I formulate a response in my head. But when I open my mouth something that I never thought I'd say out loud comes out instead of a rational response.

"You're supposed to hate each other but you offered to flirt? C'mon Rev, don't be such a fucking tease." Loba's jaw drops and I stun myself into a surprised silence.

"What's that supposed to mean skinsuit?" He creeps closer to me and his thin metal fingers grip my chin. He tilts my head back and slowly leans down to get closer to my face.

"I..I, uh, I don't know what I m-meant by that."

"It sounds like someone has a crush." Loba teases but sighs and shakes her head. "I don't get it but we have to get going you two love birds."

"R-right. Sorry Loba." Revenant seems almost hesitant to move away but he eventually does. We continue to follow Loba to what will hopefully be victory for us.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It was not a victory for us and it was most definitely my fault because I spent the rest of the match distracted. I missed way too many easy shots and at one point I dropped my gun on the ground in the middle of a gun fight. Revenant, however, kept quiet in the midst of it all and even tossed me his secondary to get me back into the fight. Loba, on the other hand, scoffed and ran ahead which means she got cornered by herself. When she fell the rest was over quickly, we got stuck between the final two squads.

To be fair, Revenant grabbed my collar and pulled me away from most of the action but luck was not on our side. Both squads pushed and, instead of fighting each other, they focused their fire on us. I have to admit I'm a little bit disappointed but the kindness Revenant showed me has my heart beating wildly in my chest.

I've never seen him act so caring towards another teammate before...

"Skinsuit." His voice is hushed as he corners me in the medbay, I crawl further up my cot and sigh anxiously.

"Revenant." He closes the door behind himself and slinks into the room, he seems to stay closer to the shadows the entire time.

"Why?"

"Why?" I repeat back and sling my legs over the side of the cot before standing up and stretching out.

"..." He stays perfectly still and keeps quiet.

"I don't get it Rev, why would you flirt with Loba?"

"Because I knew it would piss you off." I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow as he steps forward. He offers me his hand and I hesitantly take it.

"I don't get it. Why would you do that Rev?" 

"You're just too docile for my liking, I thought if I could get you angry...well, whatever." I begin to walk away but he hurries to the door and locks it before I can open it.

"What?"

"You're sexy when you're jealous." My face heats up as he wraps his arms around my thighs and lifts me into his arms. "I'm gonna fuck you silly, girlie."

"Where the hell is this c-coming from?" I turn my head away and bite my lip but he forces me to stare into those swirling yellow optics. "You know what? Fuck it." I grab his wrist and force his hand over my clothed breast.

"I hope you're not tired because I'm not going easy on you skinbag."

"I expect nothing less. But if you pull that shit again I'm going to kill you myself."

"That's MY line." He carries me back to the cot and tosses me onto it carelessly. "But I'll let it slip, this time."

"Just shut up and fuck me already Rev."

"With pleasure."


	43. Open Your Heart (Revenant x Reader) SFW/ *WARNING*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *implied attempted suicide but never mentioned directly, just a heads up
> 
> Sad and a little bit angst-y Rev with a happy ending

Nothing has shaken him to his core like this in the entire 300 years of his existence as a simulacrum. There was even less of a chance where he’d let someone of your nature get underneath his metaphorical skin. To be fair there’s only metal plates covering his wiring, but that’s beside the point. 

He let it happen though.

Somewhere in his subconscious he made a special place for you, not that he would ever dare to admit it to anyone but himself. And even then he’s reluctant to let the thought occupy his head. He has a reputation to uphold, after all. But, reputation be damned, he has to see you. He has to tell you that it's going to be okay.

So he finds himself marching angrily down the hallway, the hospital has far too many long hallways for his liking but now isn't the time to complain. He just has to find you, he has to know that you are truly alive and well. And...he wants you to feel okay. Meanwhile you lay on a bed in your hospital gown, you eyes aren't open yet but you are slowly gaining consciousness. Your body is aching and your head is pounding but you don't have time to dwell on it. The news traveled quicker than you could have imagined, your eyes crack open ever so slightly as the legends storm your room. Worry is evident on their faces and you exhale through your nose anxiously. Most are kind, too kind to be capable of murder, but you aren’t stupid enough to let that deceive you. You know damn well what these legends are capable of.

“What the hell were yah thinking!?” Ajay Che, better known as Lifeline, whisper-shouts but the creases on her brow are deceiving. You know she’s not mad, maybe scared and a little hurt, but she has a heart much too big to be upset with you at a time like this.

“Seriously compadre, Che nearly knocked Makoa on his ass in her rush to get here.” Octavio adds but you can hear the way his voice wavers at the end of his sentence.

What surprises you the most is the staggeringly tall simulacrum pushing past the others. His arms are crossed loosely over his chest as he stops inches from your bed, “How 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘦 you.” You audibly swallow and let out a shaky breath, a fresh wave of tears spring up in the corners of your almond shaped eyes.

“You dun need to be stressing her out.” Ajay slaps his shoulder none too gently and attempts to push him back. Of course it’s futile to try and it’s obvious he’s not budging.

“What gives you the right to die?” Your shoulders visibly tense up as his hand shoots out to touch you. His fingers linger on your chin before creeping up to cup your flushed cheek while the other rests on your left shoulder. “You don’t get to die before me.” His voice is nearly unrecognizable, soft and laced with worry. There’s not a hint of malice in the way he speaks to you.

“I…” You try to find the words to express your confusion and distress. Nobody else in the room dares to speak, they are far too dumbstruck to come to your aid. “It’s too much. The dying I can live with but hurting people I care about, regardless of the outcome...I knew joining the ranks was going to be physically and mentally taxing but I never expected to be so fond of you all. It’s easy to paint yourself a ruthless killer with disregard for others’ well-being. But to show sympathy or empathy in the heat of a battle…” You choke back a sob, “I realized I’m not worthy of such kindness. I don’t deserve it because I cannot reciprocate it in the ways you all deserve!”

“(Y/n)...” Ajay tentatively reaches for your hand but Revenant is quick to steal it from her grasp. It would strike you as possessive if you were paying any bit of attention to it.

“I feel ostracized but I also recognize I’ve done it to myself. You are all so far above me I could never compete with how...how amazing you all are. And I hate myself for that because, at the end of the day, you guys are all I have…”

“Do I look like someone who cares about that? I don’t care what you think you are.” Revenant’s voice is sharp and unwavering as he leans down, “You don’t get to die.” He squeezes your hand, a gesture you would have surely missed had it not been for the way his claw-like fingers dig into your flesh ever so slightly.

“C-can I ask...why?” He nearly staggers back as if he hadn’t expected you to be confused about the events transpiring. 

“Because I just love chasing you down in the ring, you spook way too easily girlie.” You raise an eyebrow but inwardly your heart sinks further into your chest. You couldn’t have really thought that, could you?

“Alright murder-bot, get lost. I’ve heard enough.” Ajay moves to step in again but he sidesteps quickly to block her advances. He lets out a low growl and refuses to let anyone else near you. Your heart flutters in your chest as his yellow optics find your dull (e/c) eyes, they start to swirl and darken in a way you’ve only ever seen when he’s finishing off a kill. You can hear each thump between your ears and in this moment nothing else matters except for your interlocking gaze.

“Rev…” You finally muster the strength to lift your arms up enough to hold his steel plated cheeks in your palms. “Tell me why.” He glances back and growls out a simple command, “𝙇𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚.”

Before anyone can object you lean to the side to scan the room, “It’s okay, come back in a little while and I’ll be ready to talk.” You smile reassuringly but Ajay purses her lips and narrows her eyes.

She finally relents with a sigh, “You lay a finger on her and you’re going to have to answer to all of us.” She motions for the crowd of legends as they begin dispersing out the door. “I’ll be right outside (y/n).”

“Thanks Che.” Almost immediately you return your attention to Revenant and urge him to sit. He begrudgingly plants himself at the edge of the bed with you still locked in a somewhat intimate embrace. One of his hands trails beneath your chin to tilt your head back to account for the height difference. Meanwhile the other hand deftly runs through the disheveled mess of hair atop your head.

“Where is this coming from?” You urge him to lean in a little bit closer, he hesitates this time though. 

“I can’t remember the last time I gave a damn about anyone but myself, even when I wore a skin suit.” He removes his hand and balls it into a tight fist, “But you? You’re different. Selfless...You’ve been nothing but gentle with me when all I’ve done is push your buttons...I almost forgot what kindness felt like until you came into the picture.”

And it clicks, his sour attitude and dismissal of everyone is his defense mechanism. You can’t even begin to imagine what it’s like to have over 300 years of memories spring into your mind all at once. All the death, anger and betrayal from everyone around you is bound to have an adverse effect on the human mind. And he is human...well, as human as you can be when your consciousness has been preserved while you exist in a steel casing.

But you’ve never thought twice about extending your kindness to him. It is second nature for you, regardless of how you feel about yourself (which obviously isn't very highly). 

Your cheeks heat up in embarrassment and you shake your head while an amused laugh falls from your lips, “All this time...I kept saying I wasn’t enough. I am so selfish.” More tears fall and he does his best to wipe them away. After a moment he gives up and instead opts to wrap his lanky arms around your torso in an awkward hug. Steel isn’t exactly comfortable to rest against but the gesture warms your heart.

“I’m just so fortunate to have met you and to be able to bring some sort of comfort into your life. It makes me so…” You huff out angrily at being unable to find the word you’re looking for, “Regardless...now that I know I’ve made a difference I’m not going to give up on myself, for your sake.” He holds you tighter and practically purrs, it’s hard to see him acting so touch starved but it makes perfect sense. He’s not the most approachable person in the world...

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you Revenant.” And the two of you stay together until your body becomes sore and stiff. He offers (read: forces) you to rest while he stands guard at your bedside. 

He lacked a purpose before you, he was simply a well oiled murder machine. But now? Now he has someone in his life worth protecting and cherishing. And, though he’d never admit it, you are worth 300 years of agonizing memories.

You are worth everything to him.


	44. Voluptuous and Curvy (Octane x Pregnant Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per request and according to my word count this is 2800 words...I don't know why I couldn't stop, send help :P
> 
> I have zero self control :P

I tread carefully as the hands holding my hips guide me in a random direction. The floor resounds with every step I take, it makes me a little anxious not being able to see though. But besides that the building smells wonderful, the sweet aroma of natural pine and other holiday scents waft through the air without being too overwhelming. 

Tavi walks close behind me, murmuring little words of encouragement as he continues to guide me forward, “Almost there, amor.” His voice is quiet and husky, sultry even, and it has me wondering what exactly his ‘special surprise’ is. All I know is it must be amazing if he’s willing to go through all of this trouble.

“Stay put for un momento, por favor.” His hand slides up to grab mine as he gently nudges me back a step. My knees hit what I presume to be a couch or chair, my suspicions are confirmed when he pushes me down gently onto a soft cushion. I rest my hands in my lap and twiddle my thumbs while I await his return, I can hear the gentle smack of his prosthetics against the ground for only a moment. He doesn’t stray far as he begins a quiet conversation with someone, there’s an exchange of sorts and I can hear something jingling as he returns to me.

“Let’s go.” He carefully helps me to my feet and we continue our journey but it’s not long before we’re stopping again. I can hear the soft click of what I assume is a button being pressed before we move again.

“Is this an elevator?” He tenses for a moment and chuckles quietly.

“Mhm.” He wraps an arm around my waist to secure me in place as it begins to move, the initial jolt has me taking his arm in a death grip. “I’m here.” He whispers reassuringly as the elevator chimes and we step out together. He leads me down a few winding hallways before stopping abruptly, “Alright, you can take the blindfold off.” The jingle, which I recognize as keys, continues as I lift my hands to my face. I nudge the blindfold up and sigh with relief, a white door decorated with a gold plaque and a number comes into view. I glance around as he unlocks the door and realize we’re in an expensive hotel. The decor is gaudy and blindingly bright, the gold lining the hall is a bit excessive but it hits its mark.

“Octavio, how much is this going to cost us?” He huffs and drags me into the room without acknowledging my question. “Tavi-” I begin but my mouth falls open in awe, there’s a king sized bed in the middle of the room with rose petals scattered over the blankets. There’s also a bucket, presumably filled with alcohol and ice, resting on the nightstand beside the bed.

“For you, mi amor. You need to be pampered, I know you’ve been so stressed lately with me and the games. You deserve to focus on you and our growing bebé for once.” I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. How do you thank somebody for going all out like this?

“Tavi it's’ so...so…” Tears well up in my eyes as I turn to face the daredevil and my eyes widen in surprise. Aside from his usual mask he’s actually dressed up, even his prosthetics are different from the ones he uses for his stunts. They are sleek and polished, with a green plate lining both from just below his knee down to his ankles. The outfit is as close to a suit I’ve ever seen him in (seriously, he wore his game uniform to our wedding), but it fits him magnificently. The jacket is a lime green, to match the color of his hair, with cuffs of the same color adorning it. His dress shirt is black, and probably made from silk by the looks of it, with a purple tie around the collar. There’s a deep purple vest over the top of it, perfectly buttoned and wrinkle free. To finish it off is a pair of dress pants, tailored to cut off in the middle of his thigh where his prosthetics begin.

I honestly can’t recall a time that my hormones have spiked quicker in my life.

“You can stare all you want amor, but you’ve got a little drool right there.” He playfully leans forward and swipes his thumb across the corner of my mouth. I giggle out of embarrassment and turn my flushed cheeks away from him. “C’mon now, it’s flattering to me. Sometimes just thinking about you in that wedding dress gets me all riled up.” Somehow, if it’s even possible, my cheeks are set aflame a darker shade of red.

“Tavi!”

“Sorry, just the truth.” He steps forward and stands as close as possible, given the size of my bump, and leans down until our foreheads are touching. “But tonight is about you. I am at your service mi amor.”

“I like the sound of that.” I whisper breathily and plant a chaste kiss on his cheek, “But let’s make an evening of it since you obviously spent an exuberant amount of money on all of this.”

“Money is no object, nothing is too expensive for mi esposa.” I sigh but nod, I’m unwilling to have this conversation right now when everything feels so perfectly special.

“I’d like to take a bath first, my ankles are swelling.” Without much prompting he intertwines our hands and leads me to the bathroom. I flick the light on and suck in a breath, there’s a shower in one corner beside the sink and toilet. But the better half of the room is taken up by a ceramic tub. I step further inside and tip my head down, there’s jets lining the bottom in addition to a shower wand sitting on one side of the tub itself. Tavi turns the water on and it adjusts it accordingly, not too hot to burn my skin but hot enough to help with the swelling. 

“Hold on, I’ll help you undress in a second.” He brushes past me and makes his way over to the counter where a purple bottle, that sort of looks like champagne, rests. When he returns he pops the cork out and pours a generous amount into the rising water before pressing a button. The jets turn on and bubbles rise to the top, it smells like an assorted bouquet of flowers. 

“I didn’t know they put bubble bath in champagne bottles.” He shrugs and turns his undivided attention to me as the tub fills up. 

“Rich people like things that look classy and when money isn’t an issue…” He fades off and shakes his head, “Not the point. May I?” He gently tugs at the hem of my sweater and I hum my consent. I raise my arms in the air as he slowly pulls the shirt over my head, his knuckles brush along my sides the entire time. I have a full body shudder as it finally comes off and he wraps his arms around my back to unclip my bra. It falls to the floor almost gracefully and he bends down to plant kisses across my chest.

“Hermosa.” He whispers and teases my nipples for a while, all the extra attention causes them to leak more than usual. He lightly laps and suckles each one, I let out an embarrassing squeak when he playfully nips at the sensitive skin surrounding each one. When he’s satisfied with how red and swollen each bud is he trails kisses over my bump. He murmurs something against my stomach and places a kiss just below my belly button before glancing up to make eye contact. “So damn beautiful.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.” I let my hands fall to his shoulders as the tips of his fingers dip into the edge of my leggings. He pulls them down deliberately slow, all the while he presses kisses to my inner thighs as if worshiping them. I fight the urge to grip his hair as the kisses inch closer and closer to what he desires to touch the most. But, sadly enough, he leans back on his knees and jumps to his feet. 

“Mi corazon, your warm bath awaits.” He gently bows and gestures towards the tub before turning the water off. He offers me his hand, which I accept graciously, and I dip into the water slowly.

“Gods…” I lean my head back and sigh contentedly, the water feels heavenly on my sore body. “Are you going to join me?”

“Not this time, I cleaned myself up before putting on the monkey suit.” I shake my head and offer him a small smile. “But, like I said, tonight is all about you. So lay back, relax, and let me take care of you.”

“Tavi, I just...I-I don’t feel like I’ve done anything to deserve all of this.” He picks up the wand and sprays cool water over my head to dampen my hair. His palm runs across the top of my head soothingly, I find myself leaning into his touch. But after a moment he pulls away, I let a small whine slip past my lips as he squirts a generous amount of shampoo in his hands.

“Are you kidding? You’ve been growing Baby Silva for six months and I’ve been watching you go through a lot because of it. The mood swings, the swelling, the constant exhaustion...I mean I had the easy part in all of this.” I let out a quiet moan as he begins lathering the shampoo into my hair.

“You know I love you and the baby, I’d do anything for you both.”

“I know,” He picks up the wand again to wash the soap out, “But you do it without complaint. Even on days when the games run long and you’ve cooked a wonderful meal I have to miss. And you’re constantly worried, on those days especially, that something has happened to me. Regardless... I promise, with all of my heart, that you deserve this.” 

“I knew what I was getting in to when I married you.” He moves on to conditioning my hair, he lets the coconut scented conditioner sit in while he moves on to rubbing my body down. I shudder as the cool washcloth makes contact with my arms, he apologizes quietly before returning his focus to the task at hand.

“This really does feel amazing.”

“I'm glad.” He tries not to toy with my breasts too much so as not to get distracted so he skims over them quickly. He instead opts to give my stomach extra attention by rubbing circles just around my belly button. The baby kicks at his hand as it moves and he lets out an excited chuckle.

“Will you behave for your mama tonight? Papa is trying to spoil her.” His hand dips lower to rub across my thighs and legs. I stretch out and move around to make it easier for him but he clicks his tongue. 

“I got this mi amor.” He reaches all the way to my toes before letting up, he holds up a finger before scurrying into the bedroom. There’s a plush robe resting on his arm, “Are you going to be warm in just this?” He holds it up as I plant my hands firmly on either side of the tub. I begin standing up as he tosses the robe on the counter for the moment, “Let me help.” 

“Right, sorry…” He presses a chaste kiss to my forehead before holding me steady, I step out of the water with his hands on my hips. He hands me a towel to dry myself off, I do so quickly as he motions for me to turn around. He slips the robe on my arms and pulls it up but he decides against tying it up.

“Come.” He links our arms together and we walk (I waddle, he walks) out to the bedroom together. He guides me to the bed and helps me onto it, I crawl towards the middle as he joins me. “Let me have you?”

“Please…” I whisper as if I had been the one to ask. He removes his jacket and vest before sitting down to unlatch his prosthetics. Once they are off his pants and boxers are thrown aside too, leaving him in only his dress shirt and tie. I beckon him closer with my finger, he obliges my request and makes his way over. With nimble fingers I undo every button and loosen his tie for him, I remove them both with his help.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” He cups each breast in his hands and gently massages them. His thumb swipes across my nipples teasingly as he leans down to capture my lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue playfully swipes across my bottom lip and I happily receive him. The kiss is sloppy, our tongues dance around each other as we explore each others mouths as if it were the first time. But, as with all things, it comes to an end and we both pull away gasping for air.

“Lo siento, I got carried away. Are you alright?” I nod as I try to get my breathing under control. My eyes are focused on him, he’s flushed as if he’d just ran a marathon and his hair is already sticking to his slightly sweaty forehead. 

“I’m fine.” I finally manage to get it out, he gently caresses my cheek with his thumb. “And I want you so badly…” I can feel his erection twitch with interest against my thigh and he nods. After kissing my lips once more he leans back on his knees as I eagerly spread my legs for him. 

“I wish I could hold you close.” I let my eyes flutter shut as the tip presses against my entrance and he slowly presses inside. His hands fall to my thighs as he begins thrusting, the sound of our quickened breaths, alongside the sound of skin gently slapping skin, is all that can be heard in the room. I occasionally let out a whimper and whine his name as he thrusts slow and deep inside, I can tell he’s savoring every moment of our time together. 

Eventually the passion takes over, I find myself fisting the sheets and tossing my head further into the bed as his thrusts become more frantic. The friction is undeniably amazing, the way the slightly thicker tip brushes past my walls has me mewling with pleasure.

It’s as if we are two halves made to fit perfectly together. 

“Octavio!” I cry out when a particularly hard thrust shakes me out of my thoughts, “Tavi please, I’m so close…” I whine and toss my head from side to side as one of his hands lifts off my thigh. It makes its way towards my heat, his thumb finds my clit and he starts rubbing the engorged bundle of nerves. Before long I find my walls constricting around his cock, they continue to flutter as I ride out my orgasm. He removes his hand away from my heat so he can hold my hips as he thrusts erratically to chase his own end. 

“Amor it’s just so-” His breathing is noticeably heavier as his fingernails dig into the soft skin of my hips, “mierda, so tight and wet. All for me…” He lets out a slew of curse words in Spanglish, I can hardly understand what he’s saying anymore. 

My thighs are shaking from over-stimulation as he finally finds his end. He slams inside and stills as rope after rope of cum shoots inside. His cock twitches each time more spills inside and I whimper with delight. I can’t help but enjoy the full feeling of his cum nestled comfortably inside of me, it’s incredibly intimate to have his seed inside of me (at least to me).

Our breathing is ragged but slowly getting under control as he falls beside me. I roll over to my side and hold his hand in mine. His free hand falls to my bump and we stare into each others’ eyes adoringly. “I love you so much Octavio. Thank you for everything.”

“Te amo...and I should be thanking you for giving me everything I could have ever asked for. I am so lucky that you are mine.” I smile tiredly as he brushes my hair away from my face.

“Lucky and hungry I hope because I know I’m starved.”

“Right, order whatever you want and I’ll get it for you. Nothing is too good for my girl.” I let out a quiet giggle as he reaches over to the nightstand to retrieve his phone.

I really must be the luckiest girl in the world to have him by my side, I couldn’t have picked a better man to marry and start a family with. And, if tonight proves anything, he feels exactly the same about me. What more could I have asked for?


	45. Jealous Rage (Bloodhound x Reader) SFW W/ IMPLIED SMUTT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE! This is a request from Halo!
> 
> I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to write anything, I was very sick at the end of December and when I recovered I had a lingering fatigue and of course my old pal depression got in on it. But I'm finally back and I hope to start updating regularly again, although I may be getting sick again.
> 
> But for now enjoy <3 And let's hope 2021 is better for all of us.

The wind whips my hair around crazily as I glance over at my partner and squadmate. The lense of their masks are hazy, yet I can tell that they are looking back. Maybe underneath that hard exterior they are smiling, battle always riles them up in all the right ways. But I suppose I should focus on the match before considering anything more.

I turn my head and send Loba a small smile, she smirks back and winks as we continue our descent. "I'm heading for the supply bins my lovelies." Her voice is raspy, most likely caused by the wind since we are steadily accelerating towards our destination. That aforementioned destination happens to be the platform just above the hammond labs on our newly introduced map Olympus.

"Copy that." I breathily sing back as our jets whirr to life, it helps prevent us from landing too quickly and breaking an ankle before the match even begins.

I sigh with relief as we touch the ground, I immediately scout the top of the pod for loot with Bloodhound just below me. Their footsteps are heavy and Loba's heels clack loudly as she walks, I can tell we are the only ones to land on the platform (luckily enough). However, there is chatter just below us and the zipline is currently being used. I let out a panicked breath as I aim my p2020 towards whoever is riding it. Wraith jumps off and realizes we're here so she mumbles into her earpiece before phasing out. I do manage to get a few shots off at her though.

"There is another squad attacking. Are you prepared for a fight, my beloved?" My heart flutters at the way they speak so softly towards me. Even when we're in the heat of battle and fighting for our lives they still manage to make my palms sweaty and my heart skip a few beats.

"Not exactly." They hum in acknowledgement and Loba pings the energy depot shortly after.

"How about we loot over there? I can drop my black market and we can rejoin the fight." I nod and smile appreciatively at her as we begin our journey. Hound stays close behind me with their mastiff close to their body, it's as if they are acting as a bodyguard for me. I can't help but blush as Loba jump drives ahead of us, I slow my pace ever so slightly until I'm walking beside them.

"Thanks." I whisper and gently slip my hand in theirs to give it a quick squeeze before jogging ahead. Normally I'd prefer to revel in the intimacy of the moment but now is not the time or the place for it. I refocus my attention to the task at hand, it's not long until we're all in the energy depot together. As promised, Loba sets up the black market in the middle of the platform for us to use. I immediately enter it and quickly browse the gun selection while she initiates a conversation with Hound. 

"Beautiful, whatevers on your mind...you're hiding it poorly."

"I cannot see the ground, it is...bothersome that is all." For some ungodly reason the interaction makes me stop in my tracks, it's strange for Hound to be so open with people about the things that bother them. I finish looting up and glance between the two for a moment before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"You two done? Let's get a move on."

"Someone is feeling hostile today." Loba counters, I can practically feel the smirk on her face while Hound's eyes bore into the back of my head as if seeking answers without asking the question.

Loba and Hound's relationship is a bit complicated, at least from what they have told me. They have a connection, that much is true, because they share the same pain of loss from their youth. And, while the circumstances are different, it brought them together with an unbreakable bond of sorts. 

If I'm being completely honest, that's not what bothers me. I just wish Loba wasn't so...beautiful. Voluptuous. Her body is likened to a goddess in my mind and I know I could never compete with her. Of course Hound has given me no reason to believe there is more between them...It's just hard as a woman to be around another woman who is way out of my league. And Hound is amazing, they could have anyone they wanted but they chose me even though I feel inadequate. Unworthy...

I'm only human though so it's hard to fight back the jealousy but I do manage to get it under control for the time being. Loba points out a trident across the way and we agree it would be best to use it to get inside the next ring. We forgo our original plan to attack Wraith's squad, with the ring catching up to us it wouldn't be smart to engage in a fight right now. 

Once we're at the trident I motion for Hound to take the wheel, "Go ahead Hound." 

"Awe." Loba makes a heart with her hands and practically purrs, I turn my head away and blush profusely.

I jump onto the small platform and Loba follows suit as they settle into the drivers seat. Afterwards Hound speaks for the first time since we've left the energy depot, "Andrade, let us ride as the ancients did upon the waves." 

My blood begins to boil in a fit of jealous rage and I wonder if that was their intention...

What the hell is wrong with me today? There's no reason everything has to be about me and they've been nothing but kind and attentive to my needs since the start of the match. Still, I can feel the heat rising to my face as I angrily puff out my cheeks to avoid growling in frustration. Loba seems to notice this but she stays quiet and glances back at Hound.

We quickly near the edge of the ring and happen to run into a squad consisting of Lifeline, Octane and Gibraltar. I ready my G7 scout as the trident picks up speed, "What the hell Hound? Let's fight!" I growl out and jump off, I roll into the grass a few feet away from the squad by myself. Bloodhound is quick to stop the trident and jump out, but I still manage to get to the team first.

"(Y/N)! Vait! Do not go alone!" Their voice is full of worry and caution but I shrug it off. All this unbridled rage has to be aimed at something and this seems like the best use of it at this moment in time.

"Watch out!" Loba calls out, I lift my head up as Octane soars through the air above me. I aim my G7 up but he's already on top of me, my hand aches from the impact of his prosthetic as he kicks the gun out of my grasp. I narrow my eyes at the speed demon as he pulls up his wingman but I'm quick to disarm him as well. Loba and Hound get caught up in a fight between the other two as I wrestle with Tavi on the ground. Before I know it both of my squadmates are calling out that they have downed their enemy while I'm still rolling around in the grass with Tavi. 

I can hear the other two approaching as Tavi and I exchange heavy punches and hard kicks to each other. I howl in pain as he lands a swift kick to my stomach and knocks me a few feet away from him. Hound and Loba are close now but I've tuned out their shouts as I focus my energy on Octane. He jumps up and runs for his wingman but I'm equally as quick on my feet. The rage and jealousy fuels the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I rush at the daredevil. I slam my body into his and knock him back down, my legs are straddling his hips and he holds his hands up defensively. I let out a howl of anger and punch him until my fists are bloodied and my breathing is ragged. 

Hound hurries to my side and yanks me off of him just as his body fades into a deathbox. My breathing is heavy and uncontrolled, the rise and fall of my chest is rapid as I try to regain my composure. "Elskan." They growl out sternly as I flail away from them, when I turn to face them I finally realize how out of control I've been acting. Their body is tense and Loba's face is contorted with surprise and even a little bit of fear, "That was intense..." She finally murmurs as Hound steps forward.

"You need to calm down. Ve can discuss this later but right now ve need to keep moving." I nod deliberately slow as I begin looting the deathboxes, my emotions are still high but I do calm down enough to finish out the match.

Unfortunately the rage didn't help me in our fight against the last squad. I missed one shot which cost us the entire game, I was too busy checking up on Hound to notice that Loba was downed and I was the last one alive. What sucks even worse is that the anger morphed into an intense sadnes while the remainder of it is redirected at myself.

I can't believe I let my emotions ruin the match for us...

After it's all said and done, we find ourselves crowded together on the dropship. It's making its return to HQ, some of the legends are being patched up in the medbay while others wander around or hang out until we reach our housing development. Hound seeks me out as soon as I'm released from the medbay, they grab my forearm and drag me along to a quiet room on the ship. We're alone but they lock the door for good measure before unclasping the tubes of their respirator. The mask is yanked off shortly after and they stare at me with furrowed eyebrows and a slight crease on their scarred forehead.

"My love..." They sigh and shake their head, their ginger locks sway gently as they do so. "Vhat is the matter vith you?"

"It's...nothing." They raise an eyebrow and cross their arms over their chest.

"..."

"It really doesn't matter, okay?!" I holler, just a bit too loud, and turn away from them. I can feel their hands slip into mine and they squeeze my palms gently.

"It matters if you are upset. Please, speak to me." I can feel tears welling up in my eyes but I do my best to blink them away.

"It just gets to me. Sometimes I feel like you'd be better off with someone like Loba, she's beautiful and you guys understand each other...I just...Maybe I'm holding you back from being with someone who could truly make you happy." They let out a quiet sigh as one hand gently grips my chin, they urge me to return my gaze to them.

"(Y/N)..."

"I'm sorry..." I can feel the tears leaking down my face, their thumbs wipe them away as quickly as they can.

"Miss Andrade is beautiful and very kind to me. And yes, ve have things that ve can both relate to but you are the one who makes my heart svell vith joy. You are the most beautiful voman in the vorld to me and nobody vill ever compare to you. Your smile alone can make my day and vhen I find myself lacking motivation all I need to do is think of you. You are everything to me, nobody could replace you. Do you understand?" I find myself crying harder after their confession, but they are no longer tears of sadness.

"I just love you so much Hound. I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"You need not worry about that beloved. My heart belongs to you." They pull me close to their body and I begin to relax against them. Their words bring me comfort and wash away all the anger and jealousy I was previously feeling.

"You always say all the right things."

"I only speak from the heart." They hold me close and press a chaste kiss to the top of my head. "And vhat I cannot express vith vords I express vith actions. Vhen ve return home I'd love to show you just how much you mean to me." Their voice gets low towards the end and I pick up the hint of lust laced into their words.

"I'd like that a lot Houndie."

"Then it is settled, ve have much to look forward to this evening." I let out an airy laugh and smirk at them before capturing their lips in a heated kiss.

"Indeed we do."


	46. Sick Day (Bloodhound x Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick again so you guys get to share a bit of the experience with me :)

"This is fine..." You sigh and gently run your chilled hand across the top of your head, "Who doesn't want to participate in a blood sport when they've got the flu?" You share one last look with your reflection before retreating to your bedroom. It is mostly undisturbed, your lovers mask that usually resides on the dresser is long gone though. Bloodhound tends to rise earlier than usual when there's a game so they can spend some extra time working on their aim at the firing range. 

But today that's a godsend because you're positive if they saw your current state they would adamantly refuse to let you participate. And, while rest would be amazing, money talks...winning a match would be ideal but in your current condition you doubt it's possible. That doesn't stop you from believing in yourself though!

So with an exasperated sigh you begin the process of preparing for a match. Though you add a step in today, which just so happens to be you guzzling medicine to help with the fever and oncoming migraine. You know you're going to look like hell because make-up surely won't save you from the slightly red rim around your eyes or the dark bags underneath them. Still, you do your best to hide the fact that you feel like hell on wheels. After cleaning up a bit and running a brush through the unkempt mass atop your head you decide it's time to throw on your uniform and head out. 

You've no sooner stepped out of your apartment when you bump into someone. There's a distinct caw somewhere in the distance as you look up to find the owner of the disruptive bird. "Elskan." They greet fondly and step aside so you walk past them, "I have forgotten my scanning device." They laugh coyly, as if flustered by the insignificant mistake.

"Oh... I didn't see it on the dresser." You manage to get out, as soon as Bloth hears you speak they rest a strong but careful hand on your shoulder. 

"My love, you sound dazed. And you do know I keep it in the drawer, correct?" You mentally berate yourself for forgetting, your mind is so far gone to the sickness that you don't even have the strength to remember those small details.

"I'm fine beloved," You reassure them with a crooked smile and rest your hand on theirs for a moment, "I'll meet you at the dropship then, be quick my darling." With that you take your leave and begin to walk to your destination. Unbeknownst to you Bloth's eyes follow you until you are no longer within sight, they can tell by the sound of your voice and the way you walk that there is something wrong. But, with a quick shake of their head, they go inside to retrieve their equipment. The quicker they can catch up to you, the better.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time between entering the dropship and starting a match always feels like an eternity for you. It makes its way to the battlefield slowly so that everyone has time to prepare. Some choose to lollygag the entire time, as if this were just a party they invited themself to. But you have to admit to yourself, everyone seems to be in a pretty good mood today... considering what's about to happen. Mirage and Octane are playing games and cracking jokes left and right. Occasionally Wraith or Wattson join in on the conversation, but the others just listen and laugh along. You, on the other hand, are in a candlelit corner snuggling with a certain black feathered friend of yours. Artur affectionately bumps his head against your cheek to encourage you to continue petting him while Bloodhound finally breaks the comfortable silence.

"Are you feeling vell? I noticed you are being particularly quiet and cuddle-y today." The eyes of the mask bore into your own, you can't help but blink away your anxiety. And that gesture is what gives you away, they can tell there's something you haven't told them. "There is something, please inform me elskan so that I may be of assistance to you." You continue to scratch beneath Artur's chin and smile tiredly at Bloth.

"Just a little under the weather."

"Hmm." Their hands rise as they free one of their hands from the confines of their glove. They lean forward ever so slightly and let their knuckles brush against your forehead, "You are burning up, you shouldn't be here right now." You wave their hand away and roll your eyes like a disobedient child.

"Love, it's not that big of a deal. I'll be okay...I promise." They are unconvinced so they call Lifeline over, much to your dismay.

"What's wrong?" Bloodhound rarely seeks out the other legends so you can tell she is worried by the sudden interaction. 

"She is sick, can ve get her to the medbay and have them transport her back to the housing units?" Lifeline offers you her hand which you begrudingly take. As she helps you to your feet you turn back towards Bloth with an annoyed expression on your face.

"Told you...am fine...." You suddenly feel faint and nearly fall forward, you would have definitely hit the ground if the medic weren't there to catch you.

"Yah obviously not fit to participate. Let's get you to the medbay so we can figure this out." She wraps one arm around your waist to steady you as you sling your arm over her shoulder. The walk feels agonizingly long, your legs suddenly feel sore beyond belief. Bloodhound is attentive to your body language, they can tell you are aching by the way that you walk. But, to be fair, you are moaning and groaning in pain so it's not hard to deduce exactly how you're feeling.

"Help her onto the bed, I'll go get some equipment." They nod and kneel down, one arm finds your lower back and the other rests against the back of your knees. They lift you up slowly and carefully, you playfully tap their shoulder as a scarlet red blush blossoms over your cheeks.

"Thanks Bloth..." You murmur quietly, you're already over all of this. If there's one thing you hate, it's relying on other people to take care of you. Luckily enough Bloth is the most reliable person you know, but you still feel like a leech when you can't function normally.

"Of course, anything for you." They take a seat beside you as Ajay runs some tests and checks your vitals. As soon as she takes your temperature she lets out a quiet hiss and clicks her tongue. 

"You shoulda stayed home today (y/n)." She walks away, presumably to get some medicine, as Bloth scoots closer and intertwines your hand with their own.

"I vill inform the director that ve will not be participating today." You lightly squeeze their hand and frown at them.

"We? Don't let me stop you." You fall into a coughing fit that leaves you winded, they wait patiently to respond and hold up a glass of water towards you.

"Someone needs to make sure you rest, seeing as you vill not do it of your own accord."

"Bloth-"

"It is decided elskan, you vill not change my mind." You huff in annoyance but nod, "You are more important to me than these games. You are too precious to me." They speak quietly so that only you can hear them. You can't help the goofy lovestruck grin you give them in your deliriously tired state.

"You're my favorite person...like ever." Artur swoops down and nestles himself onto your stomach after you say this, "Don't worry buddy, you're a close second." He caws indignantly as you and Bloth share a laugh. Once you calm down they rest their hand against your cheek and use the soft padding from their gloves to rub your cheek.

"And you are mine."


	47. I'm Glad You're Here, Even If It's Selfish (Revenant x Gender Ambiguous Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Halo, I enjoyed writing this for you! I hope it's what you wanted. 
> 
> And for anyone reading, this is based off the dialogue the Apex twitter account released. The transcribed part should be just about word for word of their whole interaction so...ENJOY! <3

The evening is cool but calm as I wander around the complex and through a few dimly lit hallways. There’s few passersby but none seem too interested in me so I continue on without a care in the world. My mind is set on spending an evening with a so-called friend of mine. And yeah, maybe that title is a bit one-sided but I could care less. There are simple gestures that remind me he seems to have a soft spot for me.

He being Revenant, a particularly feared legend but one I’ve come to sympathize with more than the others. It’s not that he isn’t terrifying when he wants to be, but I can see the man inside. The man who is broken, who had a life taken from him so cruelly by experimental scientists. By the very corporation that helps fund the games we participate in…

He has a very long list of targets but it is my pleasure to know I am not one...at least I hope so...

Regardless, the night is young, and while there is no blood to be shed, there are plenty of other activities we could do together to entertain ourselves. I’ve even been thinking about showing him my favorite card game but given his temperament I’m not sure it’s such a good idea.

‘Oh well’ I think to myself as I draw nearer to his room. Surprisingly enough, even though he is far removed from the others, there’s an unusual amount of ruckus coming from the other side of the closed door.

It’s not my place to intervene with his affairs but I hear him say Loba’s name and I can’t help but inch closer to listen in on the conversation...

“Well here we are, got something for me Loba?” There’s a bit of a pause for anticipation's sake.

“Yes, a surprise...I found your source code in an underground vault just like Hammond said.” She sounds smug and I can’t help but feel like something is off, judging by her tone of voice at least.

“Then why don’t you go get it?” He sounds blatantly annoyed at this point. I suppose he always sounds agitated but it's obvious he is annoyed by her more than anyone else.

“Oh I did, and I took it to one of those lovely phase runners. I have no idea how far they reach. Press of a button and just like that...your source code is halfway to Gridiron.” My heart sinks further into my chest and it aches, I can feel a pang of guilt for eavesdropping but I can’t leave now. I have to make sure he’s okay when it’s all said and done, but this is just the icing on the mentally unstable cake. If only I were stronger...or perhaps smarter...I could do more for him. He needs someone to be on his side and I’m more than willing to be there for him. But something tells me I won’t be enough to help with this particular situation.

“What?!” I shrink back against the wall in both surprise and fear, I can’t recall a time I’ve heard his voice raised before and, if I’m being honest, I wouldn’t mind never hearing it again...

“You took away everything I cared about and now I’m taking away everything you care about!”

“You...You...AUGHHH!” There’s a loud crash and scraping across the ground, something in the background is smashed to pieces. The sound of gunfire puts me on high alert so I jump to my feet and prepare to ram the door down. Not long after that the sound of a pipe being tossed reverberates inside the room while Revenant’s feet slap loudly against the ground in rapid succession. There’s a punch, or maybe a kick, thrown but it’s hard to tell who has the upper hand at this point. Revenant is groaning from the effort of it all and Loba copies him until another shot rings out. She yelps in pain and I hear the chime of her jump drive activating, I give myself a small smile knowing Revenant was the one doing most of the damage. Although I’m almost positive if she’s still standing that he was the one being shot at. 

My brow creases with worry as the room goes quiet momentarily. 

A low growl from Revenant follows the sound of her ability being activated but it doesn’t last long. Now there’s only the sound of labored breathing coming from the two in the room. The atmosphere changes as well, even from out here I can feel how tense it is.

“You’re not dying today...you’re not dying ever. You have a long, miserable life ahead of you and, for once, killing won’t get you what you want. Come after me if you like, but the one thing you care about in this universe is still gone. Think on that for a while, won’t you? After all, you have nothing but time.” I grit my teeth as her heels clack against the marble floor, each step brings her closer to me. Her jewels dangle carelessly alongside those god forsaken heels, the noise is grating to me...All I know is that I will never be able to look at her the same way again. I used to think she was a mild nuisance, that her pain and anger drove her to be an obnoxious brat but...I can’t blame her for the pain. And I don’t think Revenant regrets his actions but she has to realize he’s been a puppet on a string for so long. His mind has been broken and rebooted hundreds of times, it has left very little humanity behind. Maybe that doesn’t justify his actions but...I believe somewhere deep inside there is a genuinely decent human being. He has been hurt and screwed too, just like the rest of us…

I’m shaken from my thoughts as the door slides open, I step aside to let Loba walk away. She sends me a glare and a scowl before leaving but I only shake my head in disappointment. Regardless of either of their actions, she had no right to make a decision like that. 

I lift my leg to make my way into his room but I stop abruptly as he begins talking to himself, “I will kill you, but not today. Today I become your shadow and I wait...and when you finally have something you love with all your heart...I’ll annihilate it and send you into the hell you deserve. Think you know suffering, girl? Just wait…”

I shudder and give myself a moment to regain my composure before stepping into the doorway. There’s sparks coming from Revenant’s chest and a puddle of oil slowly increasing in size beneath him. He glances up and his optics flicker, I can’t tell what he’s thinking. I stare at him for what feels like forever before he begins to sit up and lean against the wall. Now without any hesitation I move closer, he stays unnervingly calm as I kneel beside him to assess the damage.

“My tools are in the bedroom closet, go get them.” He commands, as if this is simply just a scratch and not a cog missing from what was once a well oiled machine.

“Right...of course. But don’t you think-”

“Now.” I flinch but suck in a breath and nod as I launch myself up and hurry to the bedroom. It isn’t long before I find the black and red toolbox sitting on the floor, there’s a thin layer of dust gathered on top of it. I hastily wipe it down and all but run back to Revenant, he’s exactly where I left him but now he has a fist full of wiring in one hand and broken tubes in the other.

“Here.” I sit beside him again and open the box to give him easy access to what he’ll need. He holds up a pair of wire cutters and shoves them into my hands angrily.

“You can do the honors.” He huffs out and pops his shoulder out of place as he pushes the left side of his chest towards me, “And don’t fuck up or I’ll kill you myself.”

“You wouldn’t.” I sigh back as I hold the wire cutters in one hand and lean forward to reassess the damage, much more carefully this time. He watches me like a hawk the entire time as I pick up a wire and shock myself, he lets out a low chuckle and I growl underneath my breath.

We spend hours on the floor together, piece by piece I put him back together with little or no resistance. I do occasionally hurt myself but that’s to be expected, especially considering the fact that he’s the absolute worst at giving directions. Still, he manages to move every joint just like before the fight so I know I did a relatively decent job. 

He goes to get up but I quickly yank him back down and throw my arms around his broad shoulders. They are still slick with oil and other fluids I can’t quite name but at this point I don’t care.

“What are you doing?” He sounds mildly amused but plays it off as angry.

“I know what she did isn’t fair to you. You deserve to be free and safe from this hell those assholes created for you.” I sniffle and hold back more tears as I make eye contact with those glowing yellow optics I adore, “But the selfish person in me is almost glad she did it, because at the very least I’ll have you around until the end of my life. And I know it’s not fair but I want you to be content with me. Maybe I can’t ever make you happy, but I’ll do whatever it takes...” I stop my ranting and shake my head. With a wide smile on my face I lean forward and plant a chaste kiss on what would be his cheek.

“I just need you to know, even if you aren’t happy you exist, I am. I love having you around.” He doesn’t move nor speak for so long I begin to feel uncomfortable. I flush from embarrassment and stand up to leave but just as I turn to go he wraps his hand around my wrist and stands up behind me. Slowly both of his arms wrap around my torso, it feels as if I am being constricted by a snake. But soon after he rests his chin on the top of my head and sighs tiredly.

“That means a lot to me. Even if you are just another worthless skinsuit.”

“Whatever you say, Revenant.”


	48. The Grenado Tornado (Fuse x AFAB Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love this crazy bastard <3
> 
> Next update is some fuse smut!

This might be my favorite part of being a legend... the wind whips my hair wildly above my head and the fall brings a fluttering sensation across my stomach. My face is flushed slightly pink from the wind smacking my cheeks as we make our descent. I holler and cheer the whole way while occasionally flipping and at one point I even wink at a drone zipping past my squad.

𝘔𝘺 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘥!

While savoring the feeling of my fall I completely lost track of the other two. I quickly check the map on my designated device to locate exactly where they pinged they would land. I sigh in relief as I come to the realization that I'm just north of their drop zone: Artillery. With nothing on my person and a squad landing nearby I begin to hustle in the direction of the other two legends. It's quick but my heart is racing the entire time, it isn't until my squadmates come into view that I begin to relax ever so slightly.

"Thought we lost yah back there, mate." Fuse, the newest addition to our strange little family, meets me halfway in the tunnel. He's followed closely by Lifeline, I can tell she's keeping her eye sharp as she watches him approach me. I can't blame her for being cautious, he brought quite a bit of mayhem with him when he joined our ranks.

"Sorry, got a little distracted." My cheeks heat up in embarrassment and Lifeline nods in understanding as she gestures towards my head.

"Yah look like a wind swept mess," She lets out an airy laugh and jogs to my position in front of a supply bin," Take this and lets get a move on. There's sure to be fightin' up ahead." She all but shoves a 30-30 repeater in my arms, I'm unfamiliar with the gun but I do recognize it. The gamemasters introduced it to the game, but like all new guns, we weren't given a chance to practice with it until it was officially released to the games.

"Yeah, thanks." I point the barrel of the gun down and sweep my hand across my hair as I smile at Fuse. Lifeline has already pushed forward but he seems to be waiting for me before he follows her. "I'm ready." We fall into step side by side as we catch up with our eager squadmate, there are shouts and more gunshots just up ahead in containment.

"I was practically raised by that beauty." He states casually and I side glance at him skeptically.

"Can't imagine why a kid would need a gun." I realize how rude I must sound, considering I have no idea what life of Salvo was like for him, "Sorry, that was inconsiderate." Before he can respond Ajay turns towards the both of us.

"I'm gonna scout ahead and set up to snipe on the hillside, watch my back will yah?" I salute her jokingly with a wide smile plastered on my face.

"Of course, I always got your back." Unbeknownst to me Fuse's gaze is locked on me through the exchange. I shift the gun in my arms and survey the area one last time before crouching in the grass behind a tree.

"I wouldn't say that." He finally speaks up again and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?"

"That wasn't rude." I hum in understanding and smile apologetically at him.

"Regardless, I'm sorry if I came off as a jerk. If you don't mind me asking, what was life like on Salvo?" I watch the tips of his moustache twitch up as he smiles and I can't but return the gesture.

"What's life like on a planet that thrives off of mayhem and murder? Well, all in all, it was a bloody good time. That life...well, she's alright. Just throw in a little booze for balance." He laughs heartily, I can tell he's being honest by the way his smile widens. 

I can't help but let out my own laugh and shake my head, "Never met someone as enthusiastic about mayhem as you. Octane likes thrills, sure, but I think you've got him beat in the 'mayhem' department." Things go quiet between us as we continue to watch the area, Ajay takes a few shots at what remains of the last team in containment. I get one shot in before the fight is officially over.

Ajay cheers excitedly and pings the location, "Lets go collect our treasure!"

"Right-o." Fuse slides down the hill after her and I can't help but admire him, everything he does oozes confidence. I shake my head as if shaking the thought away and follow the two to the boxes below. We loot in silence for awhile, Lifeline decides our next course of action as Fuse and I follow her lead once again. I find myself walking beside him as she scouts the area ahead once again. It's a bit strange that she keeps leaving us beind like this...maybe it's intentional...

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a slight smack on my arm, "Off in lala land? Can't believe you're bored already."

"N-no, "I silently curse my stutter, "If anything I'm anxious and overthinking things."

"Ah," He sighs and raises an eyebrow, "Maybe a story will help ya out, mate. Got a good one underneath all these explosives tucked into my belt." For emphasis he pats his hips and offers me yet another charming smile.

"I'm all ears." I spot Ajay on the roof of the building up ahead and keep moving towards her.

"Back on Salvo they call me the 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘥𝘰 𝘛𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘥𝘰." I stop in my tracks and stare at him in disbelief.

"I'm both confused and intrigued, please continue."

"See me and my...Well, her name is Maggie. We survived as mercenaries, always out doing each other on kills and what not. So this one warlord paid quite the hefty price for us to infiltrate and take out a camp of men that were pledging loyalty to another warlord. But 'nuff about the politics." He cracks his knuckles and lets out a huff of air, "I made a bet I could kill more of the men quicker, I'm guessing she assumed I meant with a gun. But all is fair in love and war!" Ajay calls out for us to hurry up, we start jogging up to her and finally make it into the building.

"We should stay here the night. Ring closes in a few hours and we're right on the edge of it with the high ground. Anyone wanna take first watch?"

"I got it mate, but it's a little early for bed." She shrugs and begins setting up a makeshift bed for the night.

"I'm gon' relax if I can." 

"Okay," He turns to me and uses his thumb to gesture upwards, "Roof date then, ya?" I blush and avoid eye-contact with Ajay as I nod in agreement. 

"Night J, call out if you need me." She makes a noise as we exit the building and climb out onto the roof together. The sun is setting on the horizon, there are hues of pink, yellow and orange blending together perfectly.

"I need you to finish that story." He laughs, much quieter than before, and nods enthusiastically.

"Well, my motherload here is basically a ring of thermite grenades that traps people inside. So I used that to round up all the men and secured a rope to a nearby light post. Then I fixed up this old grenade launcher and, with a bit of a boost, I swung around the lot of them while firing off the gun. There were explosions everywhere, an arm here, a leg there and even had an eyeball get stuck to me leather jacket." 

"That's insane!" I laugh and subsconsiously lean closer to the brazen explosives expert.

"Well thats nothin' compared to my life in the Bonecage." I raise an eyebrow and let out a quiet 'huh?' under my breath. "Stories I'll save for another time." He adds on and leans closer to me as well.

"Another time." I repeat back to him and scoot closer until our thighs are touching. "You mean outside of the ring?"

"For sure mate," His arm falls limp across my shoulders and his free hand runs through my hair, "You're a beauty, even with that unkempt mess on ya head." 

"Says the guy with a mullet." I shoot back and we laugh together, "And that mustache..."

"A man whose comfortable in his skin doesn't have to prove nothin' to anyone."

I hum in contemplation before replying, "That sounds like a case of 'big dick energy' to me."

"We'll win this one and you can find out for yourself, mate."

"Think I'll take you up on that, Mr. 'Grenado Tornado'." 

"It'd be 𝘮𝘺 pleasure, darlin'."


	49. The Grenado Tornado (Fuse x AFAB Reader) Pt. 2 NSFW

"It'd be 𝘮𝘺 pleasure, darlin'."

"..."

"..."

The air is thick with tension as I continue to lean against Fuse. Neither of us dares to speak which allows me to hear faint snores coming from below. I decide to be a little daring and move quickly, before I can lose my confidence, to throw one leg over his lap. I swing my body over until I'm straddling him, both of my knees are locked against his muscular thighs.

"Well this just got a bit more interesting, ay mate?" My face heats up in embarrassment as I let out a pathetic whine from deep within my throat. My body is hot, my breasts are begging for attention while my panties begin to dampen with desire. I press myself closer to him, my clit is angled to rub perfectly against my panties when I roll my hips against his clothed excitement. 

"I'm...I..." I can't find the words to express my loss of control. His smirk oozes confidence while his posture remains relaxed, without saying it we both know he's fully in control of our current situation.

"Bit of an eager beaver, are we? I don't mind." One of his hands trails from my shoulder down to my hip while the other is toying with the hem of my shirt. I continue to teasingly roll my hips against the prominent bulge in his pants. All the while his hand slips underneath my shirt until it reaches my sports bra. He teasingly uses his thumb to put pressure on my already pert nipples, I bite my lip to supress a loud moan.

"Take it off." I practically beg while panting, the feeling of his restrained cock beneath me is making me lose my mind, "I need you to touch me 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦."

"..." He removes his hands for only a moment, it finds its way to the back of my head. He pushes me forward until our lips are locked together. The feeling of his mustache is unfamiliar but not unwelcome as he hungrily devours my lips.

He demands nothing but submission as his tongue swipes across my lower lip, I give in to him immediately and let my mouth fall open. He wastes no time exploring the new territory, he even coaxes my tongue out in a futile fight for dominance. I oblige him though and fight back half-heartedly as I use one hand to hold his shirt while the other hand gets lost in his hair. I gently tug at his mullet and he bucks up into me without breaking the kiss, "𝘍𝘶𝘴𝘦..." I groan and finally break away from the kiss gasping for air.

"Walter Fitzroy." His hot breath fans over my face and I nod in understanding.

"Walter 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, I need you."

"I hate to skip the foreplay but we're not exactly safe out in the open like this..." I growl in irritation as his head falls to the nape of my neck. He nips at the skin teasingly while his hands get to work undoing the button on his pants. Without warning he pulls away and urges me off his lap, I stand up as his hand shoots out to undo the button of my cargo pants. In one swift motion he yanks both my pants and panties down, I kick them off impatiently when they are down at my ankles. I then turn my attention back to him, he slowly frees his cock from its restraints and I can't help but eye it lustfully.

"Big was an understatement..." I murmur under my breath but his smile indicates that he heard me perfectly clear. His hands reach out to squeeze my hips as he guides me back towards his lap. I'm hovering over his cock, the tip is oh so close to my aching sex. Something within me snaps and I slam myself down until we're completely connected in the most intimate way possible.

"Fuck. Shit." I focus my attention on his face before surging forward and kissing him feverishly.

"𝘞𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘦𝘳~" I moan between every shared kiss as his hands guide my hips up and down over the entire length of his cock. "I can't-" I finally break away from those luscious lips and shake my head, "Fuck me harder, please please please 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦!" I cry out, he quickly muffles my voice with his lips as his grip on my hips tighten. In a matter of seconds I'm splayed on my back beneath him as he doubles his efforts. The sounds are absolutely filthy, our skin smacks loudly as our hips continue to connect and I can't control my whines of pleasure.

"Fuck I'm...I- so close..." My voice is strained as my body begins shaking almost violently. The coil of pleasure in my stomach tightens and snaps harder than ever before as my eyes roll back. He's quick to slap his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams, his name falls off my lips like a continuous prayer at this point.

"I-" I try to catch my breath as his hips begin to finally stutter, I watch as he grits his teeth to stay quiet. It's then that I realize he has been relatively quiet this whole time but I don't say a word about it. There's a look of heavy concentration on his face and I stare in awe as he winks down at me. The heat returns to my face and I fight back another moan, "Cum inside me."

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything as his thrusts come to a halt. I can feel the intense twitching as spurt after spurt of cum warms my insides. He slowly pulls away and watches as our combined juices leak from me, I smile reassuringly at him and he nods weakly. "I'm not as spry as you ankle biters."

"I...I could barely keep up." He falls beside me and I curl into his side, "Is cuddling okay?" His arm wraps around my shoulder as he pulls me against his body wordlessly.

"..."

"..." I find myself being lulled to sleep, his arm acts as protection and comfort for me. My eyes flutter shut and I hum appreciatively, "G'night..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ve should stop here for the night, I vill use my scope to scout the area before ve rest." Mirage nods at Hound before setting his bag and equipment down inside the house. Octane has already tossed his belongings down and is halfway asleep while leaning against his level three bag.

"That didn't take long." Mirage grumbles to himself as he once again joins Hound on the roof. They gasp quietly and worry seeps into his mind as he carefully places a hand on their shoulder. "Everything alright Houndie?"

"I, uh..." They clear their throat to calm down and nod forward, "There is a squad camping just ahead of us." 

"Oh, who is it? Can I see?" He reaches for their sniper quickly, they don't react in time to stop him from peering into the scope. "Is that (y/n)?! With the new guy?!" He whisper-shouts and turns towards Bloodhound, "How long have you been watching them you naughty dog?" There's a shit eating grin plastered onto his face as they aggressively take the gun from his arms.

"It vas not my intention to see...that!" They huff out in frustration and lay the gun on its side, "I vill take first watch vhile you get some rest, do not get any funny ideas Elliott."

"Yeah yeah...whatever..." He trudges back inside and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Lucky bastard."


	50. Dirty Deeds (Revenant x Reader x Bloodhound Polyamorous Relationship) NSFW

"Heh, look at all the pathetic skinsuits." I roll my eyes at my fiesty simulacrum boyfriend before turning towards my much more level headed significant other.

"While murder bot 3000 drools over the competition we should loot up for a fight, the Gods only know when he will lose his patience and charge in without a plan." I playfully glare at Revenant who seems to be ignoring me as Bloodhound voices their agreement.

"That vould be wise elskan." Their voice is softer than usual, their tone laced with adoration as they briskly walk past me to loot the building ahead. As our shoulders touch I can't help the blush adorning my face as my heart races excitedly. Rarely do they show affection in an open environment like this, let alone when there are cameras around.

"So sweet..." I mutter to myself as I continue forward, Revenant is nowhere to be seen as I join Hound in the aforementioned building. Upon entering I notice most of the loot is untouched, which is odd considering they came through before me. With a quick look around and a confused shrug I pick up the scattered attachments and gun, along with extra ammunition to go with it. But there's a strange noise coming from a few rooms away, something like a breathy moan and I can't help that my ears perk up at the sounds.

"Houndie?" My voice carries through the rooms and a strangled 'yes?' is the only reply I recieve. I carefully make my way through the building and stumble upon Revenant and Bloodhound against the wall. At some point Revenant must have caught them off guard and pressed them against the wall beneath his hardened exterior.

"Wanna join in on the fun, skinsuit?" I can feel the rise in my body temperature as a deep red blush blossoms over my cheeks.

"I...uh?" My eyes wander down their body where Revenant's thin metallic fingers have slipped into their pants to caress their obviously erect cock. "W-wow, that's...Y-you're brave." I rub my thighs together for friction and let my head fall to the side with my eyes closed, "You're gonna get us killed Revvie." 

"Heh." He doesn't say anything else as Hound continues to whine under his expert touch. 

I turn around to leave but they call out weakly to me, "Please! Come back..." I raise an eyebrow but oblige their request and make my way towards the duo. Revenant seemingly gets bored of stroking them through their pants so he abruptly yanks his hand away. It isn't long before his hands are on either side of their waist with a finger from each hand tucked into the waistband of their pants. They are swiftly pulled down around their ankles and their cock springs free, precum is drooling heavily from the tip.

"Revenant!" I gasp in surprise as he chuckles while shrugging nonchalantly. He gestures towards them and he grabs my wrist in a death grip before yanking me down to join him on the floor. My knees hit the ground with a resounding thud and I immediately reach forward to stroke their length.

"Go on. We don't have all day." I ignore his impatience and gently kitten lick the tip while my free hand cups their balls. They make cute flustered noises until I wrap my lips around the tip. When I swirl my tongue around it they begin moaning much louder, Revenant's hand shoots up to muffle the sounds. But he can't stop the sloppy noises as drool dribbles down my chin and I push my head forward until I'm deep throating their length. I refrain from gagging (since I'm plenty experienced in this department) and excitedly bob my head over their cock. I pump whatever I can't reach while simultaneously continuing to roll their balls in my hand. 

"Elskan, I-" Their gloved hand falls to my head to grip my hair, they eagerly thrust forward as a grenade explodes outside of the building. I almost pull away but they hold me in place and let out one final growl before releasing in my mouth. I hum contently and swallow their sickly sweet cum, a little ends up dribbling down my chin. Revenant carefully swipes my lower lip to catch some and I shudder under the feel of cool metal, he only chuckles and helps me to my feet.

"There's fighting outside, you two got guns?" I come back to the reality of our situation and curse under my breath.

"Only an Re-45 Revvie, what about you guys?" Bloodhound still seems dazed by the change in atmosphere as they fix themself to look more...appropriate.

"I have yet to find a weapon." There's a loud crash and the nearby door falls off its hinges, I yelp in surprise and take cover behind a desk.

"Yo compadres, you been in here quite some time. What's the hold up?" Octane laughs almost manically and pops a stim before running through the now broken doors. I don't even get the chance to aim my weapon before a mastiff shot hits me square in the shoulder.

"Damn it." I growl out as the other two flee from their impending doom, Octane is quick to finish me before Bloodhound can scan for the rest of Octane's team. I'm immediately sent back to the dropship to watch the rest of the match from a T.V., all the while I sit around and wait for the other two to return. Surprisingly enough, and against all odds, they make it to the final two squads before losing to Bangalore and her beloved G7 scout. 

Not long after their loss the both of them trudge into our shared room, evidently exhausted from our little escapade and the game itself. Revenant acts as normal as he can, he brushes past us to power up his computer. Hound, on the other hand, rushes around to gather their belongings for a quick shower. I lay on the bed patiently, anticipating our usual rital of after-game cuddles. Much to my surprise though they come in with a different idea in mind. 

They crawl over my body and ignore the questioning stare from Revenant as they comfrotably wedge themself between my legs, "I'd like to repay you for the events that transpired earlier this evening. That is, if it's alright with you?"I smirk and spread my legs for them, their hand falls to my thigh and I let out a whimper of consent.

"𝘠𝘦𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦..."


	51. We're in this Together (Bloodhound x Reader x Fuse) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but angsty sweet!

"You can't be serious..." I slam my glass on the bar while spillling its contents. Unfortunately I also chip the edge of the glass in my fit of rage so I send Elliott an apologetic look. He shrugs and tosses a bar towel my way, I begin cleaning up my mess when I feel a gentle hand shaking my shoulder.

"It vill be alright."

"What does she want? Better yet, who is she? Peoples' lives were threatened at that damn ceremony for no reason. Am I supposed to sit here and let it go?" Another hand falls on my shoulder, the hand is ungloved and heavier than Bloth's hand. I turn to the owner of said hand and heave a sigh of relief. "I thought you were that damn MRVN unit."

"Nah mate, it's just ya old pal Fuse." I nod and let my head fall gracelessly to the counter with a thud. Nobody says anything for awhile and it's awfully quiet since we are currently the only patrons in the bar. The image of the little girl being lifted by Lifeline and carried away stains my memory. It's not that Lifeline didn't have her best interests at heart because I know she wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. But what if things had gone awry and I had to watch that girl die? And there isn't a single reason in the world (that I can think of) that she would deserve such a fate.

People think that participating in a blood sport automatically writes you off as uncharacteristically evil. It's not that I enjoy watching my brothers-in-arms die over and over again...it's that the money I earn, which is fairly large lump sum per win, goes to a cause I care deeply about. Maybe that is selfish...

"Gah! Fuck!" My head aches, I can't quite wrap my mind around everything. It's like no matter how far ahead we progress we still manage to revert back to our animal instincts.

"I could hand deliver myself to her, pun intended of course." Fuse is the one to break the silence, I try to fight the grin threatening to make its way onto my face. The situation is way too serious for me to laugh at his silly 'dad' sense of humor.

"We can't let her win this."

"Of course not vinur." Bloodhound reasures me with a small pat on the back while taking a seat beside me. Fuse follows their lead as Elliott swings by to drop off a couple of beers.

"That girl...the fear in her eyes. She thought that was it for her, the world was literally crashing down around her. I...I know her. She lives at the Solace Orphanarium. I brought her here as a special priviledge for donating so much of my money and time to those kids. She was...so excited to meet the legends up close and personal. If she would have died that blood would be on my hands, regardless of this 'Maggie' and her personal vendetta with you Fitzroy."

"Ouch, last name basis...Look, the fact is that we figured it out and no one died. There were injuries but you know it was out of my control. That was never my intention...I mean for God sakes she blew me arm right off!" He takes a deep breath and a moment to calm down, "Darlin' I promise on me late moms grave I will fix this. I've been in the midst of chaos my whole life, this is just a typical Friday night for Walter 'Fuse' Fitzroy." I hear the sound of metal being hit in a nonthreatening manner and look up in time to see Hound gesturing to him with their hands.

"But he is correct, ve are going to be here by your side until this is figured out." They unclip the mouthpiece of their respirator and gently cradle my chin in their hand. I lean up, slightly wobbly from the consumption of the alcoholic beverages Witt has so kindly provided, and give them a quick peck on the lips. Their hand does help keep me steady but after a few seconds I'm yanked away from them helplessly. My mind is in a dizzy whirlwind as I'm pulled against a toned and muscular chest. I can feel the tell-tale signs of Wally's mustache against my neck as a soft sigh escapes his lips. The touch is feather-like and I'm extremely ticklish, I can't help but let out a quiet giggle.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" I smile and lean against his chest comfortably as Bloodhound affectionately wraps their arm around Fitzroy's shoulders to trap me in a breath taking embrace, "...Thanks." I manage to huff out in-between exaggerated deep breaths.

"Of course, beloved."

"Never fear, Fuse-y is here."

"Oh gods..."


	52. Happy Birthday Halo! (AMAB Bloodhound x Reader x Human Rev Polyamorous Earth AU) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love it cause I definitely got carried away! But thanks for being a devoted follower and making some awesome resquests, I hope this surpasses your expectations!
> 
> As always thanks for reading! :)

I...can't believe they forgot. 

Maybe there's a reasonable explanation, we are all adults busting our asses at our 9 to 5 to make a decent living. Well, I'm not sure if being an assassin constitutes a normal job...and Hound is a subsistence hunter who provides us with more fresh meat than our freezers can store. Me? I keep up with laundry and other various chores, as well as keep up with our two adopted calico cats. And most importantly, I take care of our sweet newborn daughter.

With an exasperated sigh I decide it's best not to dwell on what they forgot, my birthday isn't a special occasion anyway. I need to focus on the squealing infant in my arms and my cats who are nowhere to be found at the moment. Besides, there's still a few loads of laundry that need to be folded as well as dishes that need to be cleaned. Still.. it's hard not to feel a tiny bit heartbroken, right? I know they both appreciate everything I do to keep the household running smoothly. And since the baby has been born they've showered me with appreciation in any way they can.

Honestly, that's good enough for me.

I return my focus to the task at hand and shake the bottle with my thumb covering the small hole on the nipple so no formula escapes. While cradling the baby in my arms I set it in the bottle warmer and gently rock her to keep her calm. I can tell by the way her eyes gaze at the bottle that she's plenty hungry. Speaking of food, I should probably thaw some meat out for dinner. Rev is probably finishing up his assignment for the day and I can hear the familiar sound of that old truck engine rattling in our driveway. To confirm my suspicions, the door is gently nudged opened and a silky black Raven flies through the house and caws once he's overhead.

"We're in the kitchen." The bird continues to incessantly caw until a tired looking Hound stumbles into the kitchen.

"Beloved," They smile fondly at the two of us as I help the three month old craddle the bottle in her hands. "Rev vill be home in about an hour. I vill get cleaned up and watch the baby so you can get a shower as vell." I shoot them a concerned look and shake my head.

"I have plenty of stuff to do around the house."

"Please indulge me, the chores can vait another day." I sigh and contemplate the offer as our baby girl coos in my arms.

"A-alright, get a move on then. Before I change my mind..." I smile teasingly to let them know I'm only kidding, they return the smile and hurry up the stairs. I watch a trail of mud follow them, I shake my head and sigh as I burp the baby.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning up and getting dressed Revenant comes home, but he surprisingly looks cleaned up himself. He even got a haircut..." Alright, what's this about?"

"Ah, I am going to drop the baby off vith uncle Artur for a few hours so ve can go out to eat." I raise an eyebrow curiously and they simply shrug.

"Look, just...It's for you. You do so much and all that sentimental bullshit." I can't help but blush as Hound glares in his direction. 

"Nei, not in front of the barn. Now come, before the evening expires." Rev and I share a glance before obliging their request and exiting the house together. They get the baby settled into the four door sedan while Rev chivalrously holds the passenger door open for me. I can feel the excitement bubbling up in my stomach as my heart thumps wildly against my chest. Hound takes the driver seat and Rev sits in the back, there's a hushed whisper coming from his as he gives the baby his undivided attention. Her giggles melt my heart, I can hardly focus on anything else during the entirety of the ride.

At some point Hound's hand gripped my own, they gently squeeze it to grab my attention, "Ve are here, Rev vill take the baby to Artur." I silently nod in understanding and they continue, "Can I ask you something strange?"

I stare at them with narrowed eyes but nod regardless of my suspicion, "I'm listening."

"Vill you put this on?" They hold up a navy blue cloth and gesture towards my eyes. I can tell they notice my hesitance before smiling reassuringly, "I vill not do anything you do not vish me to."

"No it's just...Okay, I trust you." They tie the blindfold around the back of my head and I let out an anxious sigh as the back door to the car shuts.

"The kid is safe. Let's go." We make the trip in silence, occasionally their hand falls to my thigh or Rev teasingly rubs my shoulders. I sigh in relief as he massages away some of the tension, he lets out a dry laugh and continues the motions.

"Now I know I'm being spoiled. What's really going on with you two?"

"..."

"..." I furrow my brow as the car comes to a halt once again. The other two get out and I fidget in my seat while impatiently waiting for them to help me out. It isn't long before my door opens and that wonderful autumn breeze rushes past the exposed skin on my arms and legs. I can tell Bloth is on my left and Rev is on my right as they intertwine our hands. Rev's hands are in rougher shape, not quite calloused but heavy with thick skin. Bloth's are incredibly scarred but soft regardless of that fact.

"Ready?" Bloth whispers excitedly before presumably stepping behind me.

"As ready as I'll ever be when it comes to you two." They untie the blindfold wordlessly and wait for a reaction. I scan my surroundings and my mouth falls agape at the sight before me. It's already dusk, the pink and orange hues of sunlight are steadily changing into vibrant blues and purples. About ten feet from a small creek in the woods rests a cabin, it's wooden features are illuminated by the remaining rays of sunshine. It's almost magical, with trees on either side to give it the uptmost privacy. The only way leading to the cabin is a path lined with rocks and brilliantly colored flowers ranging from lavender to rose pink.

The large glass windows gleam in the light and I can vaguely make out our reflections. But somewhere in there I can make out the outline of a modernized fireplace with child protection gates covering the would-be flames. There's a dark colored couch, maybe a deep shade of brown or just black, along with a coffee table. As I walk up the path I notice that the table itself is child-proofed as well. 

"What is this?" My voice is barely above a whisper with amazement evident in it, "Seriously, what is this?"

"Our new home." Bloth jogs up beside me to hold the door open, meanwhile Revenant nudges me forward.

"It is going to be much more secluded and safe to raise our children here. I doubt anybody who has a grudge could ever track me down if we're living here." Rev adds in, I can't help but smile at how thoughtful he's being. I want to ask why, and explain why this is unneecesary, but I also understand his desire to protect our child (eventually and hopefully children). 

"That is not all, come." I nod, still in awe of the breathtaking view this cabin offers. Bloth intertwines our hands and guides me to the kitchen, that's when I notice the sweet aroma of a french vanilla cake. I stare in the middle of the brand new island and begin to feel my mouth watering at the sight of the delicious cake, there's milk chocolate icing on top with chocolate covered strawberries strewn about.

"Fuck me." I mutter under my breath, Revenant chuckles almost manically before pointing to the left.

"Stairs are that way." I feel my face burn three different shades of red, it trails all the way to the tips of my ears. Nonetheless I take hold of his hand and march them both in that direction.

"Dinner then dessert." Neither of them says anything as I toss my shoes off and haul ass up the carpeted staircase, I note how plush it feels beneath my feet as we go. When I glance both ways Hound takes the lead and we go down the hallway and enter the room on the right. The door swings open noiselessly and a beautiful king sized bed with velvet sheets comes into view. 

"You guys went overboard but, gods be damned, I can't be mad." With that being said I hurry over to the huge set of windows and a small sliding glass door to push the curtains aside. The minimal light gives the room more of a romantic vibe in my opinion. 

"Nothing is too good for my loves." Hound's face turns downward in embarrassment but I quickly us my pointer finger to tilt their head back up to look at me.

"Your heart is far too kind. But to be loved so deeply is a blessing I could never deny myself." I affectionately stroke their scarred cheek and lean forward to give them a feather-light kiss. I then begin to pepper their face with kisses until I can feel their hands fall to my waist. Revenant, who seems to be feeling a bit left out, walks up behind me and presses himself close. He leans down as I share another passionate kiss with Hound, I think nothing of it until I find myself moaning breathily against their lips. 

With his luscious lips leaving open-mouthed kisses over the curve of my neck and my shoulders I find every kiss with Hound becoming more heated and desperate. At some point Rev's hand slips past the waistband of my pants and Bloth's hands slip underneath my blouse until they are gently caressing my breasts. My nipples are already hardened and sensitive under their expert touch, the pads of their thumbs caress each one carefully. I whine in surprise when my panties are pushed aside and Rev's pointer finger toys with my engored bundle of nerves.

"Gods!" I tear away from Hound's lips and let my head fall back against Rev's chest, leaving my neck exposed for Bloth. Their head dives down without hesitation and they nip at the sensitive skin in the nape of my neck. "Fuck!" I let out another strangled cry of pleasure as Rev's fingers finally push past my dampened lower lips to curl against my g-spot. It's almost embarrassing how well both of them know my body, but I don't have time to dwell on that now.

"Don't hold back. Nobody can hear you." Rev whispers almost threateningly as he doubles his efforts. Without warning Hound all but tears my blouse from my body and their hands reach around my torso to finally unclip my bra. It's tossed aside haphazardly before Hound's mouth attaches to one bud while rolling the other between their thumb and pointer finger.

"I-I- It's too much!" I whimper and writhe around between the two. With Revenant's continued ministrations with his fingers and Hound's attention on each sensitive breast I find the coil of pleasure tightening unbareably within me. "REV! HOUND!" I nearly scream at the top of my lungs but it's as if the breath is taken right out of me as a gush of fluids coat Rev's fingers. I can feel the growing wet spot on my panties as I ride out my orgasm but neither is willing to stop touching me in such an intimate way. I find myself shaking from overstimulation as yet another knot begins to form.

"You've got more in you, don't you girlie?" Rev almost cackles and doubles his efforts once again. I try to clench my thighs against his hands to prevent him from moving but Hound kneels down to assist him by holding my legs apart.

"I, ah...𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬!" The coil bursts once again and I nearly fall limp against Revenant as I cover his fingers in cum.

"That's it..." Hound lets my legs go as Rev's hands slip out of my pants, I sigh in relief and relax against the 6 and a half foot man. "Oh no, we're just getting started." As Hound stands up they wrap their arms around my thighs and lift me up against their body. I fall against them tiredly as they carry me to the bed and gently lay me down in the middle of it. 

"But do not fret, tonight is still about you. So, pray tell, vhat it is you desire the most?" I'm still panting from the exhaustion of two strong orgasms as I rack my brain for answers. Meanwhile Revenant busies himself with stripping the rest of my clothes as well as his own. He even urges Hound to follow suit, and even though we've been together for awhile, I can tell they are still a bit anxious about.

Only one thing comes to mind during all of this, "I want 𝘺𝘰𝘶." I glance between the both of them and hope they understand what I mean by that. Luckily enough they nod at each other before joining me on the bed, Hound's body is covering my own with their excitement pressing against me. I can feel a smear of precum across my lower lips before the entirety of their length presses inside ever so slowly. Rev, on the other hand, pushes a few stray strands of hair away from my flushed cheeks.

"Sexy." He murmurs as Hound pants above me, they finally begin a slow pace of deep thrusts after a few seconds. My breasts bounce with each punctuated thrust, I watch their eyes flick between them and my face. Once our eyes meet a look of pure adoration crosses their face and they lean down for a longing kiss. Our lips linger together without any pressure and, with our foreheads pressed together, they whisper praises under their breath.

"Lovely...kind...such a vonderful mother..." While they continue their prayer-like chants my hands grasp their arms for purchase, I almost feel lost in the love they are offering me.

"𝘏𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥..." I whimper and dig my nails into their arms, gasping for breath all the while. "I'm g-going to-" The words are lost on me and my mouth hangs agape as I gasp from the pleasure of it all. My thighs drip with my own cum and the noises become so much dirtier as they continue to fuck me raw. In a moments notice they begin slamming into me, their patience is worn thin and the sounds are too much to handle at this point. I can feel tears pricking at the corner of my eyes, it's too much but simultaneously not enough.

"Inside, c-cum inside!" I beg them, I can feel their hesitance as they share a look with Rev. He leans forward and gives them a reassuring kiss before they nod ever so slightly. Their thrusts are sloppy, desperate and untamed up until the moment they still inside of me. With every twitch of their cock I can feel their cum invading my insides, my toes curl from the pleasurable warmth it brings me. 

"I love you." Now exhausted they roll over and lay beside me to catch their breath. I smile lovingly at them as our combined fluids leak down my thigh and onto the sheets. I then focus my attention on Rev, his face his flushed and the slightly swollen head of his cock is slick with his own precum. I open my arms and beckon him closer, although I'm already slick with sweat and exhausted I couldn't fathom leaving one or the other unattended.

"Come." I flick my finger and urge him closer, he seems to contemplate it before finally giving in to carnal desires. Sex with him is always different than with Hound, they can be soft and sweet while he's a little rough around the edges. I don't mind one bit though, I love them equally after all.

"Eh." He grunts and lines himself up with my still dripping sex, it doesn't seem to phase him as he presses inside with no resistance. I focus on his eyes, the way they roll ever so slightly when he's fully nestled in my heat. With him there's usually no kissing or pressing our bodies together so I focus my attention on his facial expressions. 

Surprisingly enough he also enjoys praise, "Feels amazing 𝘙𝘦𝘷, please keep going!" I beg as his hands fall to my hips, his nails dig almost painfully into my skin as he begins to lose control. Each thrust is punctuated with a heavy breath and I find myself pinching my pert nipples as he continues to fuck me hard. At some point I lose track of time and throw my head back against the bed with my eyes closed. 

"𝘙𝘦𝘷!" I cry out, cumming once again while shaking from overstimulation, "You t-too! Gods please, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 cum inside of me!" That seems to undo him as his hips falter and he falls forward. Our bodies aren't quite touching as his hands rest on either side of my body to hold himself up. That familiar warmth invades my senses once again, which seem to be on overdrive, as he finally falls limp beside me. 

We're all catching our breath, chests rising and falling with each labored intake of air. After awhile I sit up and smile excitedly between the two, "So about that cake...?" I bite my lip in anticipation of their responses.

"Happy birthday beloved."

"Yeah, happy birthday." They say simultaneously, my heart flutters with an overwhelming amount of love from the two of them.

"So you didn't forget..." I feel the tears of utter happiness welling up in my eyes.

"Of course not." Hound sits up and wraps their arms around my shoulders. Rev is looking pretty uncomfortable so he awkwardly points to the door.

"Cake?" I giggle quietly and nod at him.

"Cake!"


End file.
